A Broken Fox (FoxyxChica)
by FrostedFleisch
Summary: FNAFIsmyJam was the creator of the cover image, Check his stories out! After the bite of 87, foxy has been in a state of disrepair for quite some time, he looks out of his cove every now and then to see what's going on, but how does he react when a new animatronic arrives? (Contains a little FreddyxBonnie aswell)
1. Chapter 1 - The Bite of 87

***I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR FNAF 2, SCOTT CAWTHON OWNS ALL THE RIGHTS TO THE SERIES ITSELF, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ANY OC'S I ADD AT FUTURE DATES. IF ANYONE USES MY CONTENT WITHOUT PERMISSION, ACTION WILL BE TAKEN AGAINST IT, IF YOU MAKE REFERENCES OR USE A SIMILAR IDEA I USUALLY WONT MIND, ALTHOUGH BLATANT PLAGIARISM WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.***

Chapter 1 – "A Broken Fox"

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A wonderful place filled with games, food and toys. But the kids where here to see the three animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, a brown bear with a small black top hat who sung to the kids on stage with his companion Bonnie the bunny, she played the guitar and sang along with Freddy. The kids adored them, but the third animatronic is what really caught their eyes. Foxy the Pirate, he was a fox animatronic made to go on pirate adventures with the kids, or as Foxy called them his "crew".

That was… until late 1987.

Foxy being the more popular animatronic he was often damaged by the kids, they would accidentally cut his costume, or damage his endoskeleton. The costs for repairing foxy where getting extremely high and it was getting to the point where he needed to be repaired once every few days. Mr. Fazbear (the owner of the pizzeria) insisted that the employees only repair his endoskeleton if necessary, and just replace his costume rather than spending too much money. After around a few weeks the employees where thinking of repairing the endoskeleton, it was starting to show frayed wires and it was covered in dints and scratches. But they went with their instincts and thought that the endoskeleton could survive another day, ignoring all the possible glitches that could happen.

The next day when Foxy started his performance, the parents realised foxy was acting strange, he often paused mid-sentence and stuttered a lot, he also didn't seem to respond to the kids asking him questions. Half way through the performance Foxy's jaw froze in place, and he stopped saying his lines, one of the parents called an employee over to see what was wrong with the animatronic, he took a closer look and realised the jaw bolts where warped and loose, so he went to the back to get his tools and starter to repair Foxy, while he was changing the bolts Foxy's jaw repeatedly began to shake, like it was trying to force itself down, the employee took no interest in this and just carried on. As he was almost finished screwing in the last bolt the jaw began shaking violently, and once the bolt was properly in place…

Snap.

The employee fell to the floor, drowning in his own blood with the front of his head completely gone. Foxy's jaw had snapped down due to it being in an unsupported position for such a long time, the animatronic had blood all over his costume, with chunks of flesh hanging in his mouth. Parents and children quickly ran out of the store while Mr. Fazbear dialled 911 and closed up the store.

This incident caused Foxy to be shut down and abandoned inside Pirate's cove, as Mr. Fazbear did not want to risk his employee's lives just to repair it. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was failing to gain customers after the events of 1987, kids where not finding the two remaining animatronics to be any fun, and since Foxy was the one to advertise the pizza in the first place, kids where not really interested in having any, causing the Pizzeria to lose out of valuable profit. Mr. Fazbear did lots of things to increase the food's popularity, adding new things to the menu, getting the employees to advertise it, but nothing worked, the Pizzeria was just constantly loosing profits.

That is, until Mr. Fazbear had one last option. Invest in a new and improved animatronic.


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Arrival

Chapter 2 – "The New Arrival"

_*Four years since the events of the first chapter*_

It was 1991 and the Pizzeria could finally afford to invest in a new animatronic, Mr. Fazbear had been designing the character for a long time, making sure that it was kid friendly and that the kids would love it. The name for the animatronic was Chica the chicken, she was yellow with a thin female body, big purple eyes with black eye lids, she also had a bib on reading "Let's Eat!" Mr. Fazbear received a letter stating that the animatronic would be arriving today. He told and employee to be watching out for the delivery van, unknown to them, Freddy and Bonnie heard their conversation.

"A new animatronic?" asked Bonnie, "What's wrong with us? The kids love us!"

"Calm down Bonnie, it will be a replacement for Foxy, maybe a rebuilt version of him or something, just to make pirate's cove active again." Said Freddy.

"So you're saying they want to give kids a _new_ Foxy?" Bonnie said sarcastically, "After what he did I don't think this place could even afford to show his face anymore, never mind let him act on stage."

Bonnie turned to see the stage where Foxy would perform.

"No it must be a different animatronic, something that the children wouldn't relate to Foxy, something new and interesting."

Freddy looked at Bonnie and smirked. "It's not like you to be happy about someone coming in to steal your thunder."

"It isn't gonna steal my thunder! Who cares if its new, I'm the original and I'm better in every way!" Bonnie crossed her arms and looked angrily to Freddy.

Freddy just giggled, they could both hear Mr. Fazbear returning to the animatronics, so they got back into their positions and looked forward. Mr. Fazbear walked to the front entrance.

"Ah! Mike, get over here, the animatronic has arrived." Shouted Mr. Fazbear.

The delivery man pulled up to the front of the Pizzeria and the driver got out and opened up the back of the van, Freddy and Bonnie where watching curiously, wanting to know what the new animatronic would look like. Mr. Fazbear, Mike and the driver where carrying a large box into the pizzeria, then Mr. Fazbear signed a document for the driver and then drove away.

Mike picked up a crowbar and started to open up the front of the box, when it finally unlatched and fell to the ground, Freddy and Bonnie saw the new animatronic. A yellow chicken, with a slim female shape just like what Mr. Fazbear wanted, although the animatronic also had long-ish hair, which Mr. Fazbear was sceptical about it at first but soon though it was a nice touch. They picked up the animatronic and to Freddy and Bonnie's surprise they brought it onto the stage rather than put it in pirate's cove.

"Guess they still need to scrap Foxy before taking it there." Thought Bonnie.

The new animatronic was placed on stage, Bonnie to the left, Freddy in the middle and the new Chica to the right.

"Perfect." Said Mr. Fazbear, "with this new animatronic we should get our sales back to where they were, and I can start hiring more employees again."

"Mike I do apologise for calling you in when it wasn't your shift, I just felt you where the right one to make sure all of this went through all right. Are you still able to do the nightshift?"

Mike nodded. "But if I'm doing the night shift I'm going to need to go home and get some sleep, you okay here on your own boss?"

"Of course! I'll just fill in some paper work, the store isn't too populated today any way, plus Susan can handle anyone that comes in." Mr. Fazbear said happily.

"Alright, well I'll meet you here at 11:30 then, see you later boss."

Mike walked out of the store and drove back to his home, and Mr. Fazbear went and sat down in his office after deciding it would be best to close the Pizzeria for the rest of the day. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood silently without motion for the rest of the day.

That is until Mike arrived.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Home

Chapter 3 – "A New Home"

It just turned 11:30 and Mike drove up to the Pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear was just leaving as he got there.

"Ah there you are Mike! Did you have a good rest?" Mr. Fazbear said in a jolly mood.

"Yeah I did thanks for asking, is the new animatronic set up?"

"What do you mean?" Questioned Mr. Fazbear, "It was ready to perform when it got here, all we had to do was put it on the stage."

Mike had a worried look on his face but just nodded.

"Why is something wrong with that Mike?"

"No, I was just wondering that's all, anyways I better get to the office. I'll see you at six boss."

Mike then wandered into the pizzeria as Mr. Fazbear got in his car and drove home.

_*12:00am*_

Mike stands up and walks out of the office to go to the stage.

"Alright guys, it's only me here now, you can move." Shouted Mike.

Bonnie shook and cracked her neck.

"Thank god, I've never being so still for that long, it was killing me!"

Freddy then grabbed his top hat and dusted it off.

"Good to see you again Mike, not much business again today huh?" asked Freddy.

"Not really" said Mike before looking towards Chica, "But that's why the boss got this."

Mike, Bonnie and Freddy all look at the new animatronic still as still as it was when it was brought here.

"Is there something wrong with it?" asked Bonnie, "It hasn't moved or spoken since it got here, hey I even tried to start a conversation, and it's the most ignorant thing ever." Bonnie said while crossing her arms.

"It hasn't done anything? Hmm. Maybe it hasn't been activated yet, I never saw Mr. Fazbear do anything other than put it on the stage." Said Mike.

Mike then proceeded to climb the stage and open the new animatronics' back up to see the switches and wires.

"Yeah, this is the problem."

Mike pointed towards a switch in the off position so that Freddy and Bonnie could see, he then proceeded to turn it on and close the hatch on the back of Chica.

Chica's eyes flickered along with a little rumbling noise coming from her endoskeleton. She looked around dazed and confused before looking back in front.

"W-Where am I?"

Bonnie was the first to introduce herself.

"Hey there! I'm Bonnie the bunny, but you can just call me Bon if you like."

She said with a giggle.

"You were delivered here this afternoon, you are a brand new entertainer in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Bonnie pointed towards the Pizzeria sign to show Chica.

"And I am Freddy Fazbear, nice to meet you." Said Freddy, startling Chica a little.

"Sorry for startling you, uh… Miss?"

"Chica… my name is Chica, n-nice to meet you both." She said nervously.

"And last but not lea-"

Bonnie cut Freddy off.

"Wait Freddy. Remember, she's new she doesn't know." Bonnie said sternly.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that. Alright, Chica, the person we are about to introduce you to, you're going to think he is an Endoskeleton, that is false. He is a human working the night shift to make sure no one breaks in. Got it?"

Chica seemed confused but nodded at Freddy anyway.

"I understand…"

"Alright then." Said Freddy relieved. "Turn around."

Chica turned around to see Mike at the back waving.

"Hey there Chica, my name is Mike Schmidt. Don't mind me too much, I'm mainly here just to keep checking on you guy's every once and awhile. Bonnie and Freddy here will be who you'll be with most of the time." Mike said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Mike!" Chica said happily.

Chica then looked around and saw the Pizzeria's sign again.

"I wasn't really told much about this place as they were building me, Only a posted that I saw of this place, I remember seeing you two Bonnie and Freddy, but I also remember seeing someone else…"

Chica looked around confused.

"Where is the third performer?"

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other a little worried. Mike quickly stepped forward.

"There used to be a third, but he… had problems of sorts. He was scrapped due to being glitchy, he used to perform over there."

Mike pointed towards pirate's cove.

Chica looked over with confusion.

"Glitchy?" she asked, "What happened?"

Mike didn't want to say the real reason, it thought it might scare her.

"He just kept freezing up and not responding properly, even after being repaired. So the boss thought it was best to scrap him."

Mike's watch started to bleep.

"Well I'm going to go back to the office to check the cams, I'll see you later guys."

Mike walked back up to his office while the animatronics waved.

"So Chica" Said Bonnie happily, "Want a tour of the place? Me and Freddy here have worked here for such a long time we practically know it like that back of our hands."

Chica nodded and smiled, proceeding to follow the two animatronics while they showed her around.


	4. Chapter 4 - Curiosity Wakes the Dead

***Author's Notes: Thanks for all the followers and feedback guys ^.^ here is the 4****th**** chapter for you all, the 5****th**** might be out later today but if not it will be out tomorrow :3 If you're wondering about the whole prize corner thing, I'm going to be including some things from FNAF 2, but not all of it, enjoy!***

Chapter 4 – Curiosity Wakes the Dead

It was around 3:40am when Bonnie and Freddy had finished showing Chica around the Pizzeria.

"Well there you go Chica, so do you think your gunna like it here?" Said Bonnie in a jolly tone.

"Like? I'm gunna love it here! You guys seem real nice and this place seems so cosy."

Chica looked behind her to see a boarded off door located near Pirates Cove, with a sign just above it.

"P…P-Prize Corner, what's in there Bonnie? Why is it boarded up like that?"

"I have no idea."

Bonnie looked at the door with a confused expression.

"When that place was open, we were never allowed to go inside, only the kids surprisingly, and then one night we saw Mr. Fazbear himself nail some boards over it. Even Mike doesn't know what happened, Mr. Fazbear won't tell him."

Chica just nodded and smiled.

"Well thanks again for showing me around Bonnie, it means a lot!"

"No problem Chica! Do you guys wanna go see Mike? I bet he's bored out of his mind being sat in that little office for all this time."

Freddy nodded and walked down the hall with Bonnie.

"You coming with?" Said Freddy looking back at Chica.

"You guys go, I just want to stay back here for a little while… just so I get used to this place."

Bonnie got to the office and turned back to Freddy and Chica.

"Well c'mon Freddy you heard her, Chica don't take too long, you still haven't really gotten to know Mikey!" She said happily before wandering into Mike's office with Freddy dragging his feet into the office with her.

Chica then turned around to walk onto the stage where she would be performing with Bonnie and Freddy the next day. She took off a bunch of drawings from the walls that the kids drew, all of them showing their good times at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pictures all showed Freddy with a microphone and Bonnie with her big electric guitar, with a bunch of musical notes coming out of their mouths, Chica smiled, but then had a disappointed look on her face.

"What if these kids don't like me?" She said sadly.

Then something caught her eye, another drawing that was ruffled and dirty laying at the back of the stage behind the curtains. She picked it up and looked at what it said, she read out the poorly written words to herself.

"My… B-best friend, F-Foxy the pirate."

Chica was confused, she saw a picture of a boat and a child sat on the left hand side, with a hook on his hand, and to his right there was a tall red fox, with sharp white and gold teeth, and a hook like the little boy. She then realised who the fox was.

"That's the animatronic they were talking about? He doesn't seem that bad."

Chica looked over and saw the dusty purple curtains of pirate's cove, with a sign out at the front reading _Out of Order._

Chica was curious about this other animatronic, she wanted to know what it did to be shut down. So she got off the stage and started heading towards pirate's cove, she looked down the hall to make sure Bonnie, Freddy and Mike couldn't see her, she knew they wouldn't want her going in there. Chica could hear Bonnie and Freddy laughing, probably at some stupid joke Mike told. She carried on heading towards pirate's cove, all the way with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"H-Hello?" She called out, but quietly so the other wouldn't hear.

"Is anyone in there?"

There was no reply. So she stepped inside the curtains and looked around. And stood in awe at what she saw, a large painting on the wall of a pirate ship, with Foxy at the front holding his hook up in the air, and a bunch of children at the back copying him, with the words above their heads,

_We love our captain, Foxy the Pirate!_

Chica smiled at this, and then saw on the wall to the right more drawing from children, this time all about Foxy, some with him telling stories to the kids, but one drawing in particular included Foxy fighting a black wolf animatronic, with the kids cheering him on. She then read the text above in a cheesy pirate voice.

"_That be my treasure black tooth! Now give it back before I make ye walk the plank!"_

Chica giggled.

"This… Foxy, the kids loved him, why didn't they just fix him?"

She bumped her head on something behind her sending it to the ground while she let out a groan in pain. She couldn't see what it was, it was too dark, she struggled to pick it up but eventually got it standing again, and she looked up to see what it was.

She stood back looking shocked and a little scared.

It was Foxy. A large fox animatronic with and eye patch covering his right eye, and large rusty metal hook on his left hand and tears and scratches all over his chest, his legs had no fur left on them, completely revealing his metal endoskeleton legs. He was deactivated, motionless with his eyes pure black.

"You scared me!" She chuckled.

Chica looked around to see if the fox would respond, he remained motionless.

"I know Mike said you had some problems, but these drawings… the kids, they loved you. They made a mistake deactivating you."

Chica then went around and saw a hatch on Foxy's back. She opened it up and had a look inside.

"I think this is how Mike woke me up, with this switch…"

Chica then moved her hand forward to flick the switch, but stopped herself.

"No, I can't do this, he's broken…. Bonnie will hate me…"

She hesitated, contemplating whether she should do it or not. She went with her gut feeling and flicked the switch and closed the hatch, proceeding to close her eyes.

Nothing happened.

Chica opened her eyes and had a disappointed look on her face.

"I guess he really is broken…"

Chica walked back to the front of Foxy and looked at his face.

"I really wanted to meet you too, you knew how to make the kids laugh, I don't get why they think you're so bad just for having a few glitches."

Chica then looked to the floor.

"…You're kinda handsome too."

She looked back up and still had no response from the Fox, she began to walk out of pirate's cove to go meet the other at Mike's office, until she was called back, by a deep and raspy voice coming from behind her making her stand motionless in fear.

"_Why thank you, Lassie."_


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Friend

***Author's notes: I love the feedback guys, it really helps to carry on writing these chapters: 3 Foxy x Chica love will enter in soon, I just want the story to be fully developed first, Enjoy!***

**Chapter 5 – A New Friend**

Chica finally snapped out of her motionless state to turn around and see foxy standing there, looking at Chica with a bored expression as his ears rose. His eyes glowed yellow, the same shade as Chica's costume.

Chica then began to feel fear again.

"I-I'm sorry… I… was just leaving…"

Foxy stepped closer to Chica while she was slowly backing away.

"Why are ye leaving already?" Foxy said lowering his right ear.

Chica was scared and just wanted to run back to the others, but she didn't know if he would hurt her if she tried…

"I was just taking a look around… that's it I promise, I was just about to go back to my-"

Foxy cut Chica off mid-sentence, shaking off his pirate accent to sound serious.

"You're going back to your friends because you think I'm a monster? You think I'm just out to hurt people? Of course. Here I thought thinking I found someone who was different."

Foxy lowered both ears and looked irritated towards Chica, before turning and walking to the back. Chica was still stood there, but surprisingly she wasn't scared of the Fox anymore, she felt worse about trying to run…

"I'm sorry Foxy… I didn't mean to hurt you, honest."

Foxy quickly looked up and spoke with an angry tone,

"You didn't upse-"

Then he froze, with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, how did you know my name? I've never even seen you before."

Chica stayed quiet, and pointed towards the drawings hung on the wall. Foxy turned and grabbed one and smiled when he saw what was in it, the same picture Chica liked, the boat with Foxy stood proud at the front, and children holding their hooks in the air shouting,

"_We love our captain, Foxy the Pirate!"_

Foxy kept pulling pictures down off the wall, he seemed to look more depressed the more drawings he saw. Chica thought it would be best to break the silence.

"I love the drawings the kids did for you... they are really amazing."

Foxy didn't acknowledge Chica, he just stood and stared at the drawing, looking dead inside. Chica kept trying to get Foxy to talk, she put on a cheesy pirate voice like the one Foxy spoke with.

"C'mon capt'n Foxy, I dare ye to speak at ol' Chica!"

This caused Foxy to crack a smile and raise his ears back up, before turning back to Chica.

"Chica?" He asked still smiling.

Chica nodded.

"That's me, I'm new here, I only got here today actually, I really like it here so far, everyone seems so nice."

Foxy looked to the ground with a slight grin still on his face,

"Chica…" He whispered, before looking back up to Chica.

"Yeah, this place has always been filled with happiness, it was rare for me to see a child leave without a smile on his face, I love working here."

Foxy's ears then sank, as did his head.

"Well… I used to like working here."

Chica spoke in a soft tone to the depressed Fox, she didn't want to hurt him, she wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or sorrow for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Foxy… If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? The other didn't really tell-"

Foxy interrupted Chica again.

"I'm not surprised that they lied to you about what happened, I would have done the same."

Foxy sat down against the back wall, where the pirate ship was painted on.

"But if you really want to know, even though I know you'll just leave and never come back, I'll tell you."

Chica was unsure if it was the right choice to ask… he seemed sensitive about it, more than Chica first thought.

"I won't leave." Spoke Chica nervously.

Foxy looked up at her before looking back down, Chica knew he didn't believe her. Foxy then began to speak.

"It was a kids birthday, he had a lot of friends so there where tons of kids running around having fun. Towards the end of the Party it was time for me to start my performance."

Foxy had a discouraged look on his face, before turning towards the drawings on the wall.

"I pretended that the kids where my pirate crew, and that we went on adventures to find buried treasure, and defeat a black coated animatronic the kids named 'Fang'. The performance was a total disaster… these kids where not listening to their parents or any of the security, they were allowed to walk on stage and climb all over me, I was surrounded by people… I couldn't get them off me…"

Foxy looked back down to the ground, scraping his hook on the ground, sending a shiver down Chica's spine.

"They tore open my chest and damaged my endoskeleton, so one of the parents called someone over to come and see if they could fix me, as I was struggling to perform due to my wires being frayed and split. He did several things to my endoskeleton to make sure I was working again, before… before working on my jaw."

Foxy now had a frightened look on his face, as did Chica.

"He… he didn't move… I couldn't stop myself…. I… I couldn't…"

Foxy began repeating himself in a frightened tone.

"Blood… blood everywhere… I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to bite…"

Foxy was shaking uncontrollably, Chica was just as frightened, but ignored it and went to sit next to the paranoid Fox.

"It's okay Foxy, I understand it was an accident, accidents happen, you knew what you did was bad…"

Foxy looked up at Chica and smiled.

"You're not scared?" said Foxy still a little paranoid.

Chica was still a little frightened, but she knew she wasn't in any danger.

"No, why would I be scared Foxy? Even with what you did… It was an accident, that doesent change the face that you're a nice person."

Chica and Foxy both smiled, before hearing the Curtains open in front of them, revealing Bonnie peering inside.

"Chica what the hell are you doin-"

Bonnie froze.

"F-Foxy? No… you can't be… how the?!"

Chica quickly stood and ran to Bonnie.

"Bonnie I'm fine see? I was jus-"

"You were trying to what Chica? Get us killed?! I told you not to go in pirate's cove!"

They were both surprised to see Foxy stood up at the cove's entrance.

"See Chica, I told you. No one likes to see a monster walking."

Foxy turned and walked back into the darkness.

Bonnie grabbed Chica's arm, pulling her towards Mike's office, with Mike and Freddy both looking out at what was going on. Chica got out of her grip and moved back.

"Let go of me! I was fine! You're the one causing everyone to get worried!"

Before Bonnie could reply Chica turned towards pirate's cove.

"Foxy!" she yelled.

After a few seconds Foxy emerged from the dark with an eyebrow raised, to show he was listening, still with his ears flopped down.

"When the store closes again tonight, you probably don't wanna stay in that little cove all the time, so do you want to help me cook some pizza's up in the kitchen?" She said nervously.

Foxy looked at the ground for a few seconds, before looking back up.

"I would love that. Thank you Chica."

His ears rose again and he smiled, before turning back into pirate's cove.

Bonnie was still in shock at what she was seeing.

"_Chica what are you doing, you're going to get us all killed…"_


	6. Chapter 6 - Chica's First Day

***Author's notes: Again thanks for all the feedback :3 this chapter might be a little dry compared to the others, but you all will love the upcoming chapters! :3***

Chapter 6 – Chica's first day

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and kids where still flocking into the pizzeria, surprising to Chica the kids were swarming her, they thought she was cute. Bonnie and Chica hadn't spoken to each other since Chica had asked to hang out with Foxy, she still couldn't understand why she would want to.

"_He's just a rusty piece of shit!" _Bonnie thought.

"_I should have known she would cause trouble, I told her not to go near pirate's cove, so she goes inside it and reactivates the fox… If he hurts her… she better not come to me crying."_

Bonnie looked over to see Chica still playing with the kids. Freddy saw the jealousy in her eyes, but he couldn't say anything, there were too many kids running around, he would get caught.

As the day progressed kids started to leave the pizzeria, all saying goodbye to Freddy, Bonnie and their new friend Chica. The Pizzeria closed at 9pm, and the 3 animatronics stood in their positions until Mike arrived.

*11:30pm, just outside the Pizzeria*

Mike got out of his car putting his hat on before his saw Mr. Fazbear leaving.

"Hey boss, how did it go with the new animatronic?"

Mr. Fazbear turned towards Mike, a little startled as he didn't realise he was there.

"Oh, Hello Mike." He said a little relieved.

"It went great, we made almost double the money than we did yesterday! The kids loved the new animatronic, some kids stayed almost all day because they were having such a good time."

Mr. Fazbear had a jolly look on his face.

"Good to hear." Mike said and then turned to walk in the pizzeria.

Before Mike closed the doors he was stopped by Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh and Mike just before I go…"

Mike looked back raising an eyebrow.

"The fox animatronic, I think I'm going to scrap him soon, he's been there for almost four years just gathering dust, I don't the parents would want to see him anymore."

Mike seemed surprised at Mr. Fazbear's decision.

"Besides, with the money I get from scrapping him I might be able to afford and upgrade for Freddy and Bonnie's endoskeletons, to make them interact with the kids more like Chica does."

Mike just nodded and watched as his boss walked to his car and drove away. He didn't really care that Foxy was getting scrapped, until he remembered what happened the previous night, Chica seemed to actually be friends with Foxy.

"_She only met him once; surely she can't care that much about him…" _Mike thought with a worried look on his face.

*12:00am, at the show stage*

Mike walked down the hall towards the three animatronics.

"12:00am guys, you can-"

Freddy cut off Mike.

"Finally."

He said while cracking his joints.

"Today felt like it went on forever, the place was a lot more active today."

Bonnie and Chica got down from the stage, Chica being the first to speak.

"Hey Mike! Today was great! I didn't think the kids would like me that much but they wouldn't leave me alone!"

Chica said with a big grin on her face.

Bonnie just stayed silent, and walked down the hall towards Mike's office. Mike just looked at Freddy confused.

"I'll go talk to her." Freddy said before running down the hall to catch up with Bonnie.

Mike looked back towards Chica.

"What's wrong with her? Never seen her stay this quiet for a long time."

Chica just shook her head.

"Any way's I think I better go to pirate's cove, I don't think Foxy will want to be waiting too long."

She said before turning and walking towards the cove. Mike ran towards her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Before you go Chica, there's something I should probably tell you."

Chica looked at Mike confused.

"What is it Mike?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds, he thought that saying Foxy's going to be dismantled would upset Chica, and he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Be careful." Mike said before walking back towards his office.

Chica was confused, she didn't really understand why Mike would stop her just to say that. She shrugged it off and walked down to pirate's cove.

"Foxy?" she asked a little nervous.

"D-do you still want to help me cook?"

She didn't get any reply. Just as she was about to leave she saw him emerge from the darkness to the opening in the curtains. Foxy smiled at the sight of Chica.

"Of course, but… what about the others, they don't want me there."

Chica stepped closer and grabbed Foxy's arm, surprising him.

"Never mind them, now come on I bet you've been bored out of your mind being stuck behind those curtains."

Chica lead Foxy out of the curtains, were Foxy stood to take a look around the place.

"Hasn't changed a bit."

Foxy said with a little smile on his face. Chica saw this and smiled too.

"_Cute." _She thought.

Foxy looked back towards Chica and spoke with his pirate accent.

"Well arnt ye going to show Ol' Foxy here to the kitchen?"

Chica laughed and showed Foxy to the kitchen, where she showed him how to make Pizzas of all different kinds. Foxy didn't really speak much, neither did Chica, there were a lot of awkward silences between them, but they thought nothing of it. Foxy was the first to break the silence.

"Chica?" he asked with an ear raised.

"Why are you doing this?"

Chica seemed confused, she didn't understand what he meant.

"Doing what? D-did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Foxy said to ensure Chica.

"I meant why are you being so nice to me. The others don't even like seeing me, yet you do… why?"

Foxy had a confused expression on his face.

"Well uh… I don't know, I guess I like to make friends." Chica smiled.

"Besides, you're not as bad as the others say you are, you're really funny and even though I haven't really spoken to you all that much, I still see you as a good friend."

Chica put her oven gloves down and hugged Foxy, causing his face to turn bright red. He smiled and hugged her back.

"_Maybe this lass really is different…" _

***Hope you guys enjoyed! Again this chapter wasn't as interesting, but don't worry more chapters are coming and hopefully you guys will love them :3***


	7. Chapter 7 - Two of a Kind

***Author's notes: This is where the whole Foxy x Chica stuff starts to pick up from this chapter fourth, Enjoy! :3***

Chapter 7 – Two of a Kind

_*Outside of Mike's office, where Freddy caught up with Bonnie*_

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Freddy asked concerned about her.

"You've been acting strange all day, you haven't spoken since last night."

Bonnie stopped and to look Freddy in the eyes.

"I know, it's because of Chica, she didn't listen to me… I told her to stay away from there, but she activated Foxy again!"

She shoved Freddy's arm off her shoulder and looked away, crossing her arms.

"Look Bonnie, to her, Foxy isn't a bad guy."

Bonnie looked at Freddy, shocked.

"_Isn't a bad guy? _ Freddy you know what he did! You saw-"

"I know I saw it." Freddy interrupted.

"The point is, Chica didn't see it. Even if the fox told her what he did, it's not going to affect her the same as it did us, she wasn't there first hand."

Bonnie looked to the ground, still questioning why Freddy was sticking up for Chica.

"What Foxy did is never going to be forgotten Bonnie. But think about it, if Chica really does want to be friends with him, do you really think he bit him on purpose?"

"I guess you could be right…" Said Bonnie in a sad tone.

Freddy let out a relived sigh.

"You know I'm right, Bon." Freddy smiled.

"Now c'mon, look up and let me see that adorable smile of yours."

Bonnie looked up, with her cheeks bright red, she ran up to Freddy and dug her face into the fur on his chest. Freddy let out a little laugh.

"Now I know you and Chica haven't talked because of what happened last night, so now will you go and make up with her?"

Bonnie stood back and nodded, and then started to walk towards the kitchen to see if Foxy and Chica where there.

_*The kitchen, where we left off in chapter 6*_

Chica wouldn't let go of Foxy, but after realising how long she'd been hugging him for she blushed and took a few steps back.

"Oh… Um… Sorry…" she said looking at the ground with an embarrassed look.

Foxy chuckled even though his face was still red from the hug.

"It's fine. I've never had anyone be so friendly towards me before, I loved it Chica."

Chica looked up and smiled at the mention of her name. They both looked into each other's eyes dazed. They both couldn't stop looking at each other's beautiful colours. Chica's big Amethyst eyes, and Foxy's cute golden eyes.

They stood like this for what seemed like years to them, before being startled by Bonnie at the door.

"C-Chica?" She asked nervously.

Both Foxy and Chica turned to look at the door.

"Yeah Bonnie? Is everything okay?" Chica asked, a little surprised that Bonnie was actually speaking to her.

"Yeah, I just came to s-say…"

Bonnie cleared her throat.

"I just came to say I'm sorry. For last night…"

She said twiddling her thumbs.

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just scared of…"

Bonnie looked towards Foxy, a little frightened.

"I don't blame you."

Foxy said to ensure Bonnie.

"After what happened… I'm surprised you even came over while I was still here. But like I said to Chica… I'm not gunna hurt her, or any of you guys."

Foxy then turned towards Chica again and smiled.

"Thanks Bonnie, I guess I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so ignorant to your advice…"

Bonnie laughed.

"But then how would you have met the captain over here?"

Foxy just rolled his eyes and put on his cheesy pirate accent.

"_Be quiet, or ill make ye walk the plank."_

Bonnie and Chica giggled.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all Fox, anyway I'm going to go back to Freddy and Mike, you coming Chica?"

"Yeah I'm coming, Foxy do you want to join us?"

Chica said still smiling. Foxy was again surprised by Chica, she still wanted him to hang out with her.

"Maybe tomorrow Chica. My endoskeleton is old and worn, I can't stay as active as you guys, I have to rest every now and again."

Chica's smile faded and went to a frown.

"Are you sure?"

Foxy realised she really wanted him to come along.

"I promise I will be there tomorrow." He smiled before putting his pirate accent back on.

"_And ol' Foxy here doesn't break his promises."_

Chica smiled and blushed again.

"Okay Foxy, I'll see you again soon."

She held her arms out for a hug from the fox, he rolled his eyes and stepped forward to hug Chica.

"I'll see you again tomorrow. Just come over if you need me for anything."

He said before he walked out the door and back into pirate's cove.

Chica and Bonnie both walked into Mike's office where he and Freddy greeted them.

Foxy sat down in pirate's cove and looked up at the ceiling, and cracked a smile.

"_All I can see is those amazing eyes… why can't I get her out of my head?"_

***Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter guys, but I think you'll love it anyways, as I said, stuff starts to really pick up now! See you in the next chapter. :3***


	8. Chapter 8 - Walking Scrap Metal

***Author's Notes: Here's chapter 8 for all you people! I love writing this, as I love seeing all the positive feedback from you all! I don't wanna ramble on too much, so enjoy the Chapter!***

Chapter 8 – Walking Scrap Metal

It was fairly quiet at the pizzeria that day, only a few families came in, so it gave time for Mr. Fazbear to fill out his paperwork.

The clock hit 11:00pm and Mike was about to leave for the pizzeria, but he couldn't let go of a worried feeling inside him… it was making him feel ill.

"I can't let Fazbear scrap Foxy… Chica is making the place bigger and better, the kids love her… she won't be the same with Foxy gone…"

He looked at the time and rushed out to his car, proceeding to drive down to the pizzeria, with the worried feeling still taunting him.

*11:25, outside the Pizzeria*

Mike drove down to see his boss stood outside waiting for him, he got out of his car and Mr. Fazbear greeted him.

"There you are Mike! Had a good day?" he asked with a jolly look on his face.

Mike just nodded, he turned and looked inside the pizzeria, there was a large wooden crate next to the reception desk, it looked like the once Chica arrived in, only taller. The feeling in Mike's stomach got worse, he knew why it was there.

"Now I know you start your shift soon Mike, but I was wondering if you could help me carry the fox animatronic and put him in the box behind me. The scrapyard is paying a pretty large amount for it."

Mike didn't know what to do, he was silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"I thought we weren't going to throw it out for a few days?" He asked nervously.

"I tried to tell the guys down at the scrap yard that it wouldn't be for a few days, but they insisted they got it as soon as possible, I don't really know why."

Mr. Fazbear turned and began walking into the reception.

"Well come on Mike, I haven't got all day."

Mike stayed silent he had to think of a way to get his boss to keep Foxy, but he had no idea how. No one would like Foxy after what he did.

But then his eyes lit up, and shouted his boss back before he grabbed the box.

"Mr. Fazbear wait!"

His boss just turned around with a confused expression towards Mike.

"Yes what is it?"

Mike walked inside the store to speak with him face to face.

"Foxy, we don't have to get rid of him."

Mr. Fazbear let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Are you serious? Mike that thing hasn't been used for years, he broken, besides after what happened in '87 I don't think the parents would be happy to see him again."

Mike spoke before Mr. Fazbear could continue.

"That's the thing." Said Mike looking towards pirate's cove.

"What if we repair his endoskeleton, and replace his costume to cover up all the damages again, the parent's won't like to see the old Foxy, but if they knew that he has had a total overhaul…"

His boss's expression went from confused to interested.

"Go on." He said in a serious tone.

"The kids loved that old animatronic, that accident was a malfunction, so if we fix him and get rid of the possibility of future incidents, and make it clear to everyone that he's brand new, imagine the crowds of people flooding into this place."

Mr. Fazbear's eyes lit up, but then faded as he looked back to the box.

"That's a great idea Mike, but I can't risk another employee getting hurt by that thing, I don't know if the animatronic would glitch and bite again while he is being repaired."

"Then I'll do it myself, I can afford the material to fix his costume, and I can use parts from the spare endoskeletons to fix him up."

Fazbear still looked at Mike in doubt.

"With Foxy _and _Chica here, imagine the amount of people coming into this place day in and day out, making it as popular as it used to be." Mike said in hope of his boss's approval.

"Fine." Said Mr. Fazbear relieving Mike. "I'll give you a week. If Foxy isn't repaired and ready to act by then, I'll have no choice but to scrap him."

Mike stepped forward and shook Mr. Fazbear's hand.

"Thank you boss, he'll be finished before you know it."

"Excellent." Said Mr. Fazbear before tipping his hat to Mike and walking out of the pizzeria.

Mike quickly rushed down to the stage to see the animatronics.

"Chica!" He yelled excitedly.

"Get Foxy out here! I need to speak with him."

Before the others could even ask what this was about Chica nodded and walked over to pirate's cove.

Bonnie looked towards Mike and spoke.

"You want us to leave or?"

Mike looked towards Bonnie and Freddy.

"You can leave if you like, but I don't mind if you stay."

Bonnie and Freddy nodded and looked towards Chica, Who just got Foxy to come out of the cove, them both smiling at each other while walking towards Mike.

"Anything wrong Mike? This is the first time you've spoken to me for ages."

Mike nodded.

"And I apologize for that Foxy, but I have something important to tell you, and you need to work with me, Okay?"

Foxy was confused, but just nodded anyway.

"Alright good."

Mike pulled out one of the chairs from the dining table and sat down.

"Mr. Fazbear and I had a talk before I came in to see you guys. Originally, he wanted me to help… throw you out Foxy."

Foxy's face went from confused to scared almost instantly.

Bonnie and Freddy didn't seem surprised, although Chica had put her hands up covering her mouth, with tears in the corner of her eyes. Mike saw this and spoke ensuring that she wouldn't cry.

"I said that's what he wanted me to do _originally_."

Foxy and Chica sighed in relief, While Bonnie and Freddy stood listening.

"Knowing Chica here wouldn't like the idea too much, and finding out that your actually a pretty good guy, despite what happened back in '87, I broke a deal with my boss."

Foxy raised his left ear and tilted his head.

"Which was?" he asked nervously.

Mike smiled, already knowing the reaction he would get from both animatronics.

"To get you repaired, and back on stage with pirate's cove open to the public again."

Foxy and Chica's eyes both lit up in happiness.

"R-really? You did that for me? I can't thank you enough Mike…"

"It's no problem Fo-"

Mike jolted back as Chica had ran up and hugged him. She was overjoyed.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mike! You're the best!"

"It's no problem… really…"

Chica let go of Mike and ran to hug Foxy.

"I'll finally get to see the performance of the great captain Foxy!" She said still feeling happier than ever.

Foxy's face turned red again, before looking up at Mike.

"Thank you, so much. It really means a lot."

Mike smiled.

"You can't say I never do anything for you guys, but, with this being said, I only have a week to repair you and get you back on stage. Now that's do-able, but if you help me…"

He looked towards Bonnie and Freddy.

"Including you two, I can get Foxy repaired by the time Mr. Fazbear gets here at six. There's a spare Foxy costume and spare endoskeleton parts in the back room."

Freddy nodded.

"Yeah I'll help, I've kinda missed the pirate performances by the cap'n over here."

Foxy and Chica smiled, both over joyed.

Bonnie crossed her arms with a bored look on her face.

"I've wanted to get off this stage and lay back all day, and you're telling me you want me to do more work? Do I have to?"

Chica stepped up on the stage and walked towards Bonnie.

"Please Bonnie…" She said with a sad tone.

Bonnie looked at her with a guilty expression, she couldn't say no to Chica, she only just made up with her…

"Ugh… Fine, I'll do it. You owe me Chica."

Chica's smile returned to her face.

"Thank you Bonnie!"

She turned back to Foxy and Mike.

"Come on, we can't waste any time!"

Chica jumped down off the stage and started walking towards the door saying "Employee's Only." Where all the spare parts where kept.

"Wait." Said Mike.

Chica looked back towards him.

"Foxy, you do realize that while repairing you, I'm going to have to deactivate you for a few hours, right?"

Foxy lowered his ears.

"Yeah I do. I-I'm going to be reactivated though… right?"

He said nervously, with flashbacks of the bite racing through his mind.

Chica walked over to Foxy again.

"Of course Foxy. I'll make sure of it." She said looking into his eyes smiling.

Foxy blushed, he grabbed and lifted both of Chica's hands. Holding them gently.

"Thank you Chica." He said in a soft tone.

Chica blushed more than she had ever before, with the biggest grin on her face.

Mike let out a little laugh.

"Well then, we can't just sit here, let's get to work."

***Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, expect more to come soon! :3***


	9. Chapter 9 - A Pirate's Return

***Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, this one's coming out a little earlier due to you guys wanting more :3 Enjoy!***

Chapter 9 – A Pirate's Return

Foxy could feel himself regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes and all he saw was a blurry mess, he rubbed them and looked around the room confused. He wasn't in the Pizzeria. He was in someone's bedroom, it was small with white walls, and a bunch of pictures scattered around.

He was startled by a voice next to him.

"You're finally awake…"

Foxy looked to his right to see Chica laid in the bed next to him. All she was wearing was a bra and some shorts, causing foxy to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh... uh… Chica… I-I'm sorry I uh…"

"What are you sorry about Cutie?"

Chica got up to sit on Foxy's lap. Foxy's face grew a bright shade of red, his body sat motionless.

"You've been asleep for so long, I've wanted to spend some time with my handsome little Fox…"

Chica leaned in slowly like she was going to kiss him, Foxy was still sat, completely un-responsive to what he was seeing, until Chica's eyes grew wide and leant back, shouting in his face.

"WAKE UP!"

Foxy sat up and quickly jolted forward. He was on a table surrounded by Mike and the other animatronics. Foxy just looked at them all confused.

"W-what's… what's going on?" He asked before looking towards the smiling Chica.

"Oh Foxy your awake!" She said while hugging him tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back, his memory of the dream had almost completely vanished, he could only slightly remember what happened.

"So Foxy, how do you feel?" Asked Mike.

Foxy took a few seconds to look at his body, his costume no longer had large slashes in it, his hook had been polished and his hand was no longer showing metal. He felt stronger too.

"I…I feel great… like a totally new person." Foxy said with a large smile on his face.

"Excellent!"

Mike grabbed a piece of paper, it looked like a checklist of sorts.

"Now Foxy, I'm just gunna have to perform a few tests to make sure everything is working how it should."

Foxy nodded, and proceeded to do everything that Mike asked, the test took almost an hour to complete. Mike just finished ticking the last box on his list.

"Alright, Foxy looks like everything is working properly, when my boss gets here he'll obviously want to see you perform for himself."

Foxy's smile faded.

"Perform for him? I haven't performed in years… I don't think I can remember all of my lines…"

Mike grabbed another piece of paper and handed it to Foxy.

"This is your script, it's pretty much the same as your old one, except it includes some stuff involving Chica."

Foxy and Chica both blushed at the mention of them performing with each other, before Mike handed Chica a script.

"These are your lines too Chica, the boss doesn't know that you guys will be performing with each other, but I think he will like it, it will work well." Mike said excitedly.

"See, Bonnie and Freddy are the singers, so you two stay together."

Freddy put her arm around Bonnie, causing her to smile and look to the ground.

"And you two Chica and Foxy, you interact with the kids more. So when Foxy finds the 'treasure chest' at the end of his performance, it will be filled with fake pizza slices, which is then where your script comes in Chica."

Chica looked down at her script, before looking up and into Foxy's eyes, becoming lost in them, With Foxy doing the same with her's.

They were both broken out of the trance when loud music began playing, it was 6:00am.

"Shit, Mr. Fazbear is gunna be here any minute! Bonnie, Freddy! Get onto the stage, Chica and Foxy, go stand outside pirate's cove ready for when my boss gets in here."

Mike then quickly rushed to the front of the pizzeria.

"This is so exciting!" Chica said to Foxy happily as they walked towards pirate's cove.

Her smile faded as she began to think.

"Foxy… are you sure you're okay with me performing with you?... I… I mean you enjoyed it when you just did it on your own…"

Foxy stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Am I okay with it? Chica I'm happier than ever, not only did I get repaired to look better than ever…"

He put on his pirate accent.

"But I get ta work with me beautiful friend Chica too."

Chica blushed and giggled, before turning towards Mike and Mr. Fazbear walking towards them.

Both animatronics froze in their positions, like they would during the day if they were not performing.

"Here he is boss, didn't even need a week, he's all done and ready to perform."

Mr. Fazbear took a few seconds to look at Foxy's new attire.

"Excellent work Mike, I'm impressed." He said before turning towards Mike.

"Can you show me him performing?"

Mike nodded, and proceeded to press a remote while winking at Foxy, signalling him.

"Arrrgh me mateys! Tis me, Foxy the Pirate!" Foxy said proudly.

Foxy continued to do his performance for Mr. Fazbear, he was watching with anticipation the whole time. At the end of it, He looked and Mike and smiled, impressed with his work.

"You outdid yourself Mike, Foxy's performance is looking better than ever and he doesn't seem to have any glitches."

Mike nodded, but Fazbear spoke again before Mike could say anything.

"In fact, I want him performing tomorrow."

Mike looked at his boss surprised.

"T-tomorrow? Don't you think it's a little sudden?"

Mr. Fazbear laughed.

"Nonsense! I'll have some employees make and put up some posters, showcasing the new and improved Foxy. This might just get us back to where we were, I'm not letting this opportunity slip away."

Mike agreed with his boss, before speaking when he realised he forgot about Chica's lines.

"Also Mr. Fazbear, I made a few more improvements to both Foxy and Chica."

Mr. Fazbear looked intrigued.

"Oh? And what are these improvements?"

Mike then signalled Foxy and Chica, Foxy was the first to speak.

"Now me crew, do ya want to get lots of Pizza like yer ol' cap'n Foxy? You do?"

Foxy then whistled.

"Then you'll be wantin' to see me beautiful ship cook Chica then wont ye?"

The 'Beautiful' part wasn't in the script.

Chica then began to say her lines.

"That's right kids! I'm the ship's cook Chica! Come to me to see which pizza you would like to eat, only with your parent's permission though!"

Mr. Fazbear smiled, he was extremely happy with the changes mike had made.

"This is amazing Mike! You did this all in six hours?"

Mike nodded and smiled. His boss turned back towards the animatronics.

"Then for today, they are both going to stay in pirate's cove while we get advertisements up, but tomorrow they will be out performing to everyone."

Mr. Fazbear's eyes directed towards Chica.

"Mike, wait here a second."

Mr. Fazbear then left and walked down to the storage room, where Foxy was repaired. There was an old kid's costume box in there that was unused. He looked through it, eventually finding a red bandanna and walked back towards the stage.

"Here, while the Chica animatronic is performing she can wear this to fit in with Foxy better."

He said as he tied the bandanna around Chica's head.

"Alright then." Mr. Fazbear said as he was getting off the stage.

"Mike you better be getting home, I bet your tired from all the work you put in last night. I'll take care of everything from here."

Mike nodded and proceeded to walk out of the pizzeria, and drive home.

Mr. Fazbear then put Foxy and Chica inside pirate's cove so they wouldn't be seen by the public, and opened the pizzeria up. Without anyone watching them, Foxy and Chica where free to talk to each other in pirate's cove, quietly of course.

"I'm so excited to be working with you Foxy." Chica said with anticipation.

"Me too Chica, it's going to be amazing getting up and performing again, especially with you."

He looked up to see the bandanna Mr. Fazbear gave her.

"That thing really suits you." He said smiling.

Chica blushed and looked to the ground, before looking back at Foxy.

They were both looking deep into each other's eyes… Lost in their gaze.

Foxy felt un-easy…

"_There's no denying it now…" _He thought.

"_I've never felt so happy to be with someone before… she's amazing… I-I have to tell her."_

"C-Chica I uh… I have something I erm… want to… want to tell you…"

Chica blushed and spoke softly.

"W-what's that F-Foxy?" she asked nervously.

"I uh… I just wanted to… wanted to tell… tell you that I uh…"

Foxy kept stuttering, but he paused and cleared his throat, took a deep breath and continued.

"Chica I uh… I… I love you…"

***CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil I'm sorry ;-; hope you all enjoyed! More to come soon! :3***


	10. Chapter 10 - Love of Two Species

***Just to clarify the lets eat bib Chica wears if basically a vest, that's why Foxy was surprised to see her in a bra, a bib normally would be more revealing xD anyways, enjoy the next chapter! :3***

Chapter 10 – Love of Two Species

Chica froze, her face was a bright shade of red with the biggest smile on her face.

"Y-you… you m-mean that?" She said shaking.

"Yeah… I've never felt like this to anyone before… y-you mean a lot to me Chica…"

Chica's smile grew larger, she felt happier than ever.

Foxy's ears drooped and he looked to the ground.

"Not like it matters…" He said in a sad tone.

"You probably think I'm stupid for even bringing this up…"

Chica ran and put her arms around Foxy's neck, and got close up to his face.

"Foxy… I-I've felt the same about you ever since I first met you… something changed inside me when you came into my life..."

They both looked into each other's eyes again and smiled.

"I love you too, Foxy."

Foxy's smile grew larger, before he leant in to kiss Chica.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them… Before they were broken out of their trance by a voice outside the curtains.

"Hello?" The voice said softly.

Both Chica and Foxy instantly recognised who it was, it was Bonnie.

The two let go of each other and Chica stepped forward to open the curtains.

"Bonnie… what are you doing here? You cant let the kids see you roaming around!"

"Its fine don't worry about it." Bonnie said to reassure Chica.

"The kids aren't here, Most of them have gone, and the rest are just about to leave.

Chica let out a sigh of relief, before being surprised by Foxy stood next to her.

"So what do you want Bonnie? I don't think Freddy would be happy knowing you left the stage during the day…"

"I know, I know." Said Bonnie rolling her eyes.

"I just came to check on you guys that's all, I've seen a bunch of posters that Mr. Fazbear made hung up on the walls, everyone seems super excited to see you and Foxy perform."

Foxy and Chica's eyes lit up, Chica being the first to speak.

"That's amazing news! I didn't think the kids would like me performing with Foxy…"

Foxy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Chica quit worrying! I've already told you, the kids will love you."

"_Not as much as I do, though." _Foxy thought jokingly.

"Thank you Foxy…" Chica said before hugging him and resting her head on his chest.

"Well I better be going." Said Bonnie impatiently.

"Freddy's gunna be pulling his fur out if I don't get back there. I'll see you guys later."

Foxy and Chica waved goodbye before Foxy started to turn and walk to the back section of the cove. As Chica was about to follow, she was called back.

"Oh, and Chica…" Said Bonnie quietly, making sure Foxy didn't hear.

"I saw _everything_."

Bonnie giggled and proceeded to walk back to the stage. What she had said caused Chica to stand motionless, with her eyes wide and her cheeks shining red. She stayed like this for a few seconds before hearing Foxy's voice.

"Chica lass? Are you okay?" He said a little worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Foxy." She said clearing her throat.

Chica walked over and sat down next to Foxy, grabbing the two scripts that Mike had given them.

"We really should start rehearsing this script…" Chica said before looking up to see Foxy's golden eyes looking at her's.

They both stared at each other for a while, before both speaking at the same time.

"_Maybe later…" _They both said before leaning in and kissing each other once more.

They spent the day in each other's arms, telling stories, cuddling, kissing and making each other laugh. Both animatronics fell asleep at around four in the afternoon, both of them where oblivious to the time.

Chica got up and yawned, rubbed her eyes and tried to focus her vision. She was confused, she wasn't in Pirate's Cove, and she couldn't see Foxy, She began to get frightened.

"H-hello?" She called, she didn't get any reply.

She stood up and had a look at her surroundings, it looked like… the stage of Freddy's place, but it looked different… it looked older…

She then heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Chica."

She knew who it was straight away, Foxy. She thought she would be relieved by this but she was still frightened… his voice sounded… damaged.

She turned to see Foxy's face to face and was terrified at the sight.

Foxy had pure black eyes, with little white dots in the middle. He had chunks of flesh and blood hanging from his teeth, all while smiling creepily.

"F-foxy… what-what is that in your-"

Foxy cut her off before she could continue.

"Take a look and see." He giggled, before pointing behind Chica, she turned around and saw Mike's body lying on the ground, with his face bitten clean off, and there was blood all over the floor.

She turned back around to Foxy directly in her face, He let off a loud screech all while opening his jaw and lunging forward to bite her.

Chica opened her eyes, lunging forwards and letting out a cry in fear. Foxy heard her, and quickly got up to put his arms around her.

"Chica what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?" He said worryingly.

Chica just nodded, still shaking from what she had just seen.

"Tell me what it was about, I heard it always helps." He said smiling.

Chica looked at his jaw, before managing to build up the confidence to speak.

"Y-you… you… Kil.. You bit him… his face… the blood…" She said looking like she was about to cry again. Foxy stopped her before she could say anything else.

He held her tightly and spoke in a serious but loving tone.

"Chica… you know that was a glitch right? I would never hurt you or the others, especially you Chica…"

The shaking started to ease off a little.

"Chica I'm in love with you, you mean the world to me why would I even think of hurting you?"

"I know…" Chica said in a sad tone.

"It just seemed so real… Oh Foxy…"

She began to tear up again and rested her face onto Foxy's chest. She hugged him tightly.

Foxy smiled and spoke.

"I would protect you with my life, don't ever forget that."

Chica looked up and smile, and began to kiss him again.

They sat in each other's arms again until they were both startled by music coming from outside the cove.

_The clock turned 12:00am._

***Well there you go guys we hit 10 chapters already! And where not even close to being done, so expect more soon, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much, see you in the next chapter :3***


	11. Chapter 11 - Re-opening Pirate's Cove

***Hai guys I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you for the 30 follows! It's what keeps me putting these out for you guys :3 I'll stop talking so you can get into the new chapter, enjoy!***

Chapter 11 – Re-opening Pirate's Cove

Chica got up and looked out of the curtains, she saw Mike who was just telling the other's that they could start moving. He looked over and saw Chica peering out of Pirate's cove.

"Oh hello Chica, I was just about to come over but looks like you're up already. Is Foxy awake?"

Chica looked back to see Foxy who had fallen straight back asleep. She rolled her eyes and called out to Mike.

"No, but I'll wake him up, we'll be out in a minute!"

She bent down and gently shook Foxy's arm. He opened his eyes and raised his ears, doing a small grin at the sight of Chica.

"Come on Foxy we have to get up, it's 12:00am."

Foxy leaned his head back onto the ground.

"Awe but I was enjoying it in here with you, can't we just stay here until six?" He said while raising an ear.

"I think the other's want us to be out there, besides we have to rehearse a little for the performance tomorrow, please Foxy, for me?" Chica said as she widened her shining eyes towards Foxy.

Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't expect the eye trick to get me anymore." He winked, making Chica giggle.

They both stepped outside to Bonnie, Freddy and Mike smiling at them, with a strange look in their faces. They all stood in silence, with Chica and Foxy looking at them confused.

The silence was broken by Freddy who began to clap, followed by Mike, followed by Bonnie.

"What's…. going on here?" Asked Foxy still confused.

Bonnie started to giggle.

"Gee I don't know, why don't you ask your girlfriend over here?" She said as she pointed at Chica.

Both Foxy and Chica froze, their cheeks turning a bright shade of red, they didn't speak.

Mike rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Bonnie overheard you guys saying you love each other, and just before you looked out at us she told us all about it." He said while grinning.

Foxy cleared his throat and attempted to speak.

"Oh.. uh… well, thanks guys… I guess…" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

The three diverted their eyes over to Chica, wanting her to say something. She got embarrassed and ran to hug foxy, putting her face on his chest so she couldn't see the others. Foxy hugged her before looking back to Mike.

"You haven't got a problem with it, right?" Foxy said with a concerned tone.

Freddy was the first to speak.

"Would we be standing here smiling if we had a problem? I'm totally fine with it, Mike is too, and Bonnie… I think."

Bonnie turned towards him and gave him an angered look, before turning back to look at Foxy who looked a little discouraged. Bonnie smiled.

"I think you guys are cute together, why would I wanna ruin that?" She said happily.

Foxy lifted his ears and turned to look down at Chica, who still had her face on his chest.

"Good." He said softly.

"Because I don't think I would be able to leave me little beauty."

Hearing this caused Chica to look up into Foxy's eyes, blushing more than before and lean in to kiss him.

Mike and Freddy let out a little laugh and then turned to walk towards the office. Freddy looked back to see Bonnie sitting down on a chair, rather than follow him and Mike.

"Bonnie?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"A-aren't you coming with us?"

Bonnie looked towards Freddy, before speaking softly.

"I just wanna stay out here for a little while… I'll not be long I promise."

Freddy seemed confused as to why she would want to stay out there, but decided not to question her about it and instead walked into the office with Mike.

Chica and Foxy pulled away from the kiss, almost panting. They just stood there and looked into each other's eyes before Chica developed a worried look on her face.

"Foxy the scripts!" She yelled.

"We still need to rehearse! We can't mess this up this is our only chance!"

Foxy nodded.

"I think the scripts are at the back of the cove… Stay here I'll go grab them." He said before walking into the darkness of pirate's cove.

Bonnie saw her opportunity and stood up before walking towards Chica.

"Chica I need to talk to you…"

She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"You and Foxy… how did… how did you get him to you know… well… like you?"

At first Chica looked surprised, but then she knew why she was asking, she obviously liked someone in the pizzeria, Freddy being the only person to fit the role.

"Uh… well, I don't really know how to answer that Bonnie…"

Bonnie's head sunk further down, looking at the ground.

"But if you really do like Freddy…"

The mention of his name made Bonnie blush.

"Then I guess you just need to tell him."

Bonnie lifted her head up to look at Chica.

"B-but how? I can't… I'm t-too nervous…" She said before sinking her head again in disappointment.

Chica smiled and put rested her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Just wait for the right moment… That's how me and my Foxy came together, and I'm sure it'll work the same for you."

Bonnie looked at Chica and smiled while still blushing, she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Chica…"

Chica giggled.

"No problem, Bon."

Bonnie smiled and walked down to the office to meet Mike and Freddy.

Chica watched her before turning back to see Foxy coming back out of pirate's cove with two pieces of paper.

"Here they are." He said as he handed Chica her script.

Chica looked up at him and smiled.

"Now let me show you how to act like a pro." She said jokingly.

Foxy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hah, you wish." He said before beginning to read from the script.

They practiced up until 4:00am, where they spent the last two hours talking about how the kids would react to them performing together. Foxy had to keep reassuring Chica that the kids would love her and himself performing together, but she didn't believe him.

It turned 6:00am and The animatronics said goodbye to Mike, after that the day went on as it normally would, kids and parents would come in for a few hours then leave, the day went by pretty fast and at 3:00pm the families gathered around pirate's cove to see Foxy's first performance since the accident, along with Chica joining him.

_*Behind the curtains, where Foxy and Chica stood ready to perform.*_

"You ready to do this Chica?" Foxy said in an excited tone.

Chica nodded.

"This is gunna be great… I get to perform, I get to interact with the kids and the best of all I get to be with you…"

Foxy blushed and scratched the back of his head. After a few seconds he looked at her and simply spoke four words that made Chica feel happier than ever every time she heard them.

"I love you Chica…" He said smiling.

"I love you too Foxy." She said giggling.

They kissed and didn't stop until they heard Freddy's voice over a microphone.

"Alright kids! Get ready to meet the pirate captain Foxy and his first mate Chica! Everyone clap and cheer!"

They heard kids clapping and shouting from the outside, before the curtains swung open revealing multiple families cheering for them.

Foxy stepped forward and began to speak his lines.

"Aye, and this be me new pirate crew?" He said smiling.

The kids cheered and shouted "Aye Captain Foxy!"

Foxy and Chica performed for around an hour, after they had finished the performance the kids and parents clapped their hands to the two animatronics as the curtains closed. As both of them were about to walk to the back Foxy heard a voice calling him.

"Captain Foxy?" A little boy said from outside.

Foxy peered outside of the curtains to see a boy with black hair staring up at him.

"It be one of me crew members! Why arnt ye with yer parents?" Foxy asked.

"I just wanted to ask, do you think I will be a real pirate when I grow up like you?" The boy asked with hope in his face.

Foxy kneeled down and smiled at the kid.

"Yer already a real pirate lad."

He looked back and saw a box of old pirate toys they used to hand out to the kids after Foxy's act.

He ran back and grabbed an eye patch, dusting it off before getting back to the curtains.

"Here ya go lad, now ya look like a real pirate of the seven sea's!"

The boy had a huge smile on his face as he put the eye patch on. He said thank you to Foxy and Chica before running back to his parents. Foxy closed up the curtains again.

"_The kids loved us… even after what I did they still like me…"_

***Alright guys there you go I hope you enjoyed :3 much more to come soon, its 4am and I need sleep so I'll see you all in the next chapter xD***


	12. Chapter 12 - A Good Friend

Chapter 12 – A Good Friend

The week progressed as normal, Bonnie and Freddy would sing to the kids and at 3:00pm they would gather around pirate's cove to see Foxy and Chica's performance. At night they would move around as always, With Chica spending most of her time with Foxy, and Freddy and Bonnie with Mike in the office. Bonnie started to act really nervous around Freddy, and it wasn't long until he realised.

_~Freddy's POV~_

For the past few days Bonnie hasn't been the same, she didn't speak as much and would try to avoid eye contact with me. I didn't want to say anything about it to her, just in case it would upset her, I thought that Mike would know something, so I lied to get Bonnie out of the office for a few seconds.

"Uh Bonnie would you please go and check on Foxy and Chica? I haven't really spoken to them all day, I just want to know if their doing okay."

At this point, Bonnie would have shook her head and told me to go do it myself, but concerning me even more she just nodded and left without saying anything, I looked to make sure she was far enough away to not hear us, before speaking to Mike.

"Okay Mike you have to help me here…" I said seriously.

Mike looked up at me confused as to what I was talking about. I spoke before he could say anything.

"It's Bonnie. She's not the same lately… She barely speaks to us and she just seems depressed all the time, got any idea why?"

Mike shook his head.

"I've been noticing that too, although I have no idea what's wrong. Maybe you should talk to her, she's closer to you than she is to me Freddy."

I was sceptical at the idea at first, but then I just nodded, it would probably be the best idea for me to talk to her. I waited a few minutes before Bonnie came back to the office.

"Sorry I took so long…" She said quietly.

"I was just talking to Chica about something… She and Foxy are doing fine."

Bonnie had never really stood and had a conversation with Chica before last night, my thoughts it was always because of the kids liking Chica a little more. I wanted to know what they were talking about, it might tell me what's wrong with Bonnie… but I didn't ask her, it would be a little weird.

As the night progressed I found myself getting more and more agitated at the fact that I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what or how to help. It kept getting worse until I finally decided to speak up.

"Bonnie, mind if I talk to you in the kitchen for a few minutes?" I asked while smiling.

"Yeah… sure thing Freddy."

She still had a sad tone in her voice. Bonnie walked out of the office and into the kitchen, as I was about to follow I walked out of the office and looked back at Mike, who just nodded his head at me. He knew that I needed to speak to her, he was okay with it.

I walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie sitting on the counter, with her hand holding up her head. I didn't want to drag this on, so I spoke almost as soon as I walked in.

"So Bonnie…" I said in a caring tone.

"Is everything okay? You've not been yourself lately, it's kinda worrying me and Mike."

Bonnie's ears drooped and she looked to the ground.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

I walked forward and sat next to her on the counter, putting my arm around her for comfort.

"Your obviously not fine Bonnie, you're not the same person, your quiet, and so never seem like you want to speak to me or Mike."

I could see tears in the corner of her eyes, I felt bad for asking these questions if they made her feel upset, but it was the only way I was going to find out what was wrong with her.

"Come on, Bon. You can tell me, I mean we've been together for years!" I said cheerfully.

Then I noticed something, the word 'together' made her eyes widen and it gave her a sadder look than before.

"_Together…" _I thought, and then it hit me.

She only started acting like this ever since Chica got with Foxy. And while she's been acting like this, her face turned red a lot when I spoke to her, it was completely oblivious to me until now.

"_Does she… does she like me?"_

The thought made my heart beat extremely fast, I hadn't really noticed before but I guess… I guess I kinda like her too, She's always been there for me, She's always cared for me even though sometimes she doesn't act like it.

I was brought back into the world and away from my thoughts by Bonnie, she had burst out crying next to me, I felt terrible for making her feel that bad…

I hugged her to comfort her, which did calm her down a little but not much, I heard some noise coming from in front of us and when I looked up, Foxy and Chica where standing in the doorway.

"Bonnie!" Chica said concerned before running up to her and hugging her.

I looked back up at Foxy, who was holding his hook up and pointing it in my direction.

"What did you do, bear." He said angrily.

"Nothing… I was comforting her, I have no idea what's wrong with her…" I said, a little worried that Foxy wouldn't believe me.

Bonnie raised her head and saw Foxy holding his hook up at me.

"Its true Foxy don't worry." She said while sniffing, still with tears rolling down her face.

"He knew something was wrong and asked about it, I couldn't talk and I just started crying… He was just being a really good friend."

The word friend again made her look worse. I noticed this and instantly knew I was right.

She _did _like me.

Foxy lowered his hook and spoke.

"Alright, sorry about that Freddy…" He was annoyed at himself for thinking that I caused Bonnie to cry.

"It's fine Foxy, I would have reacted in the same way." I said to reassure him.

He smiled and then walked towards us, putting his arm around Chica.

After that we just stayed in the kitchen for a while, we told jokes and just had a good time, to try and cheer Bonnie up. It worked, but she still wasn't the same, although now, I knew the reason why.

We went our spate ways as normal, Chica and Foxy went to pirate's cove, and me and Bonnie went to the office, She was much better, she started to speak more and act a lot like her old self, but she would still try to avoid eye contact with me if possible, although the eye contact I did get resulted in her cheeks turning to a bright shade or red, making me smile every time I saw it.

I decided that I would speak to Chica the next night, as it was almost six so I didn't have time. Bonnie left the stage and I told her I would be there in a minute.

Mike checked to see if she had gone, before turning back to me and speaking.

"So she seems better than before. What was wrong with her?" He asked.

"She's still not the same, but I think I know what's wrong."

I walked outside of the office and turned to look at Bonnie, I smiled when she looked at me, but she turned away almost instantly and stepped onto the stage, blushing again.

"But trust me Mike, I'm going to talk to her about it, and I guarantee she'll be better than ever."

***There you go guis I hope you enjoyed! I found this one really fun to wright, I never thought of doing sections in a character's POV, I might do it from time to time with other Animatronics :3 See you all next chapter!***


	13. Chapter 13 - Bonnie's Happiness

***Wow I got tons more followers after the last chapter o.e a lot more of the POV stuff is going to come in due time, also someone mentioned they wanted the Puppet to be friendly, Well let's just say for now that he's not good or bad. Enjoy! :3***

Chapter 13 – Bonnie's Happiness

The next day Bonnie was much better. She would speak as normal and would interact with the kids a little, she still felt awkward around Freddy but he pretended he didn't notice too much, he didn't want to make things more awkward for her.

Foxy and Chica started spending more time with the other's, They would often sit around the table near the stage and just joke around for a while, Mike joined them often but had to go back to the office to check the camera's every now and then. Foxy asked why he couldn't just fetch the tablet out to the stage, Mike said that he wished he could, but the wireless range on it was extremely short, to save power or something.

Chica really wanted to help Bonnie get with Freddy, she's could tell how much Bonnie liked him, she acted totally different with Freddy than the rest of them, to her Bonnie would be slightly cocky and would often make smart remarks, but she was also very friendly. With Freddy she was really quiet, and looked away a lot when she was speaking to him.

Chica had an idea.

Freddy and Foxy where talking, so Chica sat closer to Foxy and put his arm around her.

Foxy looked a little surprised at first but smiled and pulled her in closer. Chica laid her head on his chest and started a conversation with him. She wanted to make sure that Freddy and Bonnie would spend more time talking to each other, and hopefully get Bonnie to admit her feelings.

Freddy instantly felt awkward now that he was left out of the conversation, he was a little annoyed by it, but decided not to say anything about it. He looked to his side to see Bonnie, looking sad with her head resting on her hand. Freddy looked back towards Foxy who still had his arm around Chica, Who had a large smile on her face while looking at Foxy.

"_Maybe that'll cheer her up a bit." _Freddy thought.

Freddy slowly nudged his way closer to Bonnie making sure she wouldn't realise. He then lifted his arm and put it around her. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock before realising who it was, she blushed, panicking while not knowing how to react. She reacted quickly and without thinking by throwing both her arms around Freddy and hugging him tightly. Freddy froze and blushed, even more than Bonnie.

Foxy looked up to see them both, he was about to speak but Chica held her hand up to put it over his mouth, signalling him to not say anything and let it happen.

Freddy's heartbeat increased, he started to panic heavily and decided to get this whole thing out of his system.

"Look Bonnie I need to tell you something." He said shakily.

Bonnie looked up, her ears where drooping and her cheeks where bright red. Freddy spoke before Bonnie got the chance to.

"I.. uh… Look Bonnie I like you… a lot okay?" He said shaking more than previously.

Bonnie's face lit up in joy, as did Foxy and Chica's.

"I guess you could even call it… love…" Freddy said, now a lot calmer. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to-"

Freddy was interrupted by Bonnie's lips meeting his. Freddy was shocked at first but let it happen and joined in. They kissed him for a few seconds before Bonnie pulled back and shouted,

"I love you too Freddy!"

And hugged him tightly.

Foxy and Chica clapped for their friends, but they decided to leave and let them have some time on their own.

As they were about to walk into pirate's cove Foxy paused and raised his ears, looking to the corner of the room.

Chica stopped and looked back at him.

"Foxy?" She said confused.

"Foxy what's wrong?"

He stood still, making no movements while still looking towards the dark corner of the room.

Chica peered over to try and see what he was looking at, it was the Prize Corner.

"Foxy it's just the Prize corner, it's been locked up for a while now." She said impatiently.

Bonnie and Freddy looked over wondering what was going on.

Foxy stayed silent for a few seconds, before finally speaking.

"Didn't you hear that?" He said sternly.

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica looked at him confused.

"Hear what?" Chica said.

"That voice… I swear I heard someone talk in there…" Foxy scratched his head.

Chica held his hand.

"I think your just not used to performing again, your body must be locking up a little, let's get some rest, I don't want you hurting yourself." She said a little worried.

Foxy looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah you must be right."

Bonnie stood up and walked a little closer to them.

"Y-you guys okay?" She said quietly.

Foxy turned to speak to her.

"Yeah were fine, sorry for that. I thought I heard something coming from that boarded up place over there, but there can't be, like Chica said, it's been closed for years."

Bonnie still looked a little worried at Foxy, so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey, you still need to tell Mike about you and Freddy." He said while winking at her.

"Oh my god your right!" She said, overjoyed again.

"You guys go and rest, Mike needs to know about this! He'll be so happy!"

Bonnie ran back and grabbed Freddy's arm, dragging him into Mike's office before he could even say anything, not like he minded anyway.

Foxy and Chica walked into pirate's cove, Foxy laid down and Chica laid next to him so they could cuddle. They both fell asleep not long after.

Foxy was woken up at the sound of music. He sat up and was confused at what was going on, Chica was gone, she wasn't in pirate's cove with him. Causing him to worry.

The music he was hearing sent shivers down his spine, it was a very out of tune Pop goes the Weasel. He ignored it and walked out of pirate's cove to search for Chica, he stepped out and soon heard a child's voice coming from near the Prize corner.

"Help me! Please!" said the voice.

Foxy looked around, not knowing where the voice was coming from, until he was that the door that was once blocked, was wide open with the wooden planks scratched up on the floor. Foxy saw a child run out and he fell onto the ground, covered in his own blood.

"Oh my god, who did this to you?!" Said Foxy as he ran over to the kid.

The kid said nothing, he just pointed at the prize corner. Foxy had no idea what could have done this, that place was abandoned and none of the other's would have hurt a child.

"Alright, let's get you some help, Mike's bound to know where some medical supplies are in this place."

Foxy picked up the child and started walking towards Mike's office.

But he froze, motionless at what he was hearing.

The song had just reached its climax, and just as the last line was about to play, Foxy heard a dark, creepy voice speak behind him.

"_Pop goes the Weasel."_

***CREEPY ENDING IS CREEPY ;-; xD Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it and expect to see a lot more chapter's soon, see yall next time :3***


	14. Chapter 14 - Visions

***Sorry for the late chapter guys it was my Birthday today so I wanted to relax :3 I was originally going to do this tomorrow but I really wanted to right this chapter so yeah, here you go! :3***

Chapter 14 – Visions

Foxy woke up in panic, he looked around to find Chica, who to his relief was still laid beside him. He took a minute to calm down, before standing up and peering out of the cove to check the prize cove door.

It was still boarded up, with dust all around it.

Foxy sighed in relief, and laid back down next to Chica which woke her up. She looked around confused, before her eyes focused on Foxy.

"Is it six already?" She asked as her eyes tried to force themselves shut.

Foxy stayed quiet for a moment, before turning to Chica and speaking.

"I… I keep having these dreams…" He said shakily.

Chica spoke before Foxy could continue.

"Was it like the one that I had about… about y-you?"

"Aye lass." He said sadly.

"But it wasn't about me, I saw a child… he was hurt, covered in blood…"

Chica looked frightened, she could picture Foxy with blood in his mouth from her dream.

"And the prize corner… It… It was open, something inside it hurt the child… I heard it… just before I woke up…" Foxy's voice began to sound scared.

"It's voice… Whatever it was… It wasn't one of us…"

Chica nudged her way forward and wrapped her arms around Foxy.

"Should we tell the others? I don't want them to think we're glitch or something…" Chica said worried.

Foxy looked at her and smiled.

"They are our friends Chica, they might know how to help us, They might think I'm glitchy… But if they know you are seeing these dreams too, they might think it's something else."

Chica nodded, before being surprised by a kiss from Foxy.

Foxy got up and held his hand out for Chica, so she could get up too.

Foxy walked outside the cove to look at the clock on the wall, It was only 4:52am, they had enough time to go to the office to see Bonnie, Freddy and Mike.

They walked down the hall and Chica peered into the office, she saw Bonnie telling a story with the others listening, before Mike noticed her.

"Oh, hey Chica! Is Foxy with you?" Mike asked.

Foxy walked around the corner before either could say anything.

Mike, Bonnie and Freddy could see in their faces that something was bothering them.

"Y-you guys okay?" Asked Bonnie.

Foxy's ears dropped and he had a sleepless look on his face, Chica ran past him to hug Bonnie, she was in tears.

Foxy spoke before any of the others could ask what was going on.

"Me and Chica… We've been… seeing things… in our dreams…"

Freddy didn't seem shocked like the others, he seemed intrigued.

"Oh? What happens in these… dreams?"

Foxy began to sound frightened again.

"We both had different dreams… Chica had one about me, where I tried to… tried to kill her…"

Chica hugged Bonnie tighter at the mention of the dream.

"And I saw a little boy… he was all cut up… he pointed towards the prize cove when I asked who did it to him… and then I heard… a voice… coming from inside…"

Foxy sat down next to Bonnie and Chica, looking to the ground.

Freddy was still interested in what Foxy and Chica saw.

"Just tell me one thing." Freddy said sternly.

Foxy raised his head to look at Freddy.

"Foxy and Chica, did any of you see one of us, or something else with black eyes, with some sort of glowing centre?"

Chica let go of Bonnie, she still had tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I saw F-Foxy… He had… he had black eyes… w-with a white centre…" She said shakily.

Freddy instantly began to develop a worried look on his face, he stood up and walked outside the left office door, and ran to where camera 2B would be.

He sighed in relief, and walked back in the office.

Mike and the others all looked at him confused.

"What was that all about sweetie?" Asked Bonnie.

Freddy just shook his head.

"Never mind, I thought I heard something."

The others didn't believe him, but he had a frustrated look on his face, so they decided to stay quiet.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night, at 5:50am Mike broke the silence.

"Alright guys my shift is pretty much over, I'll talk to you guys tonight."

Mike walked out, without saying anything else.

Bonnie left for the stage and as Foxy and Chica were about to leave for the cove, Freddy stopped them.

"I need to talk to you two." He said in a serious tone.

Foxy and Chica both turned to look at him. They didn't say anything but they showed him they were listening.

"I want you to do one thing for me every night, before you go to sleep."

Freddy stood up and walked outside the left door again, signalling Foxy and Chica to follow.

They walked out, and looked towards where Freddy was pointing, he was pointing to a poster of himself hung in the vision of camera 2B.

"See that poster on the wall over there?"

Foxy looked confused.

"Yeah… what about it?" Foxy asked.

"I want you to check it before you go to sleep, you too Chica. If it's the same poster when you check, then go to sleep as normal, but if you see something… different there instead, come straight to me."

Chica opened her mouth to speak but was cut off just before by Freddy.

"Don't ask, just please, make sure you do this."

He then tipped his hat to the couple and walked to the stage where Bonnie was.

Foxy and Chica waited before Freddy was out of sight before speaking to each other.

"A poster? What is so god damn special about a poster?" Said Foxy, a little angry.

"I don't know… but did you see the look in his eyes?" Asked Chica.

"I think we should do it just to be sure Foxy… he looked serious, almost like he knew what exactly was causing these creepy dreams…"

Foxy looked at her, sceptical at the whole idea, but nodded anyway.

"Alright… I'll follow you on this one Chica, but it doubt it will mean anything."

Chica looked up and kissed Foxy on the cheek, making him blush a little and do a small grin.

"Now come on, we need to get back to the cove before the kids get here, we don't wanna let them down Cap'n!" She said happily.

Foxy rolled his eyes and laughed, he put his right arm around her and they walked down to pirate's cove, waving to Freddy and Bonnie as they walked past.

Foxy looked suspiciously at the prize cove door again as soon as he saw it, he felt strange every time he went near it, almost like he was being watched. He shook the feeling off and stepped inside the cove.

Chica went to the back to put on her red bandanna she got from Mr. Fazbear, while Foxy wiped some dust off his legs.

When they were both ready, they laid on the ground in each other's arms until it was their time to perform.

~Time jump, Foxy and Chica's performance had just ended.~

Foxy and Chica bowed to their audience before the curtains closed. Foxy was surprised to see the same little boy run up to the curtains from the other day, still wearing the eye patch Foxy had gave him.

"Captain Foxy?" He said quietly.

"Arrrgh! Well it be me little crew member! What do ye want from ol' Foxy?" Foxy said in his pirate accent.

"I love you and Chica, you guys always make me smile." The child said happily.

Chica smiled, making sure the kid could see.

"Why thank ye! It always be a pleasure to hear praise." Said Foxy.

The child started to laugh, before asking Foxy another question.

"Do you think you and Chica will ever have kids?" He said quietly.

Foxy and Chica both went silent with their eyes wide, they both blushed and stood motionless.

The child heard is mother calling him.

"Sorry I gotta go, I hope you guys do have a kid, maybe he can help Foxy fight the white faced man!" He said happily before running away to his parents.

The last part of what the kid said was totally oblivious to the couple, they were still in shock at what the kid had asked of them.

Foxy looked back to see Chica blushing just as much as he was, he smiled and they both walked to the back of the cove, still in silence.

Chica's mind was full of thoughts racing through her head.

"_I would love to… But how do I tell Foxy that?"_

***Alright guys again I apologize for the late upload but I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it :3 What do you guys think of the whole child idea? And again see y'all in the next chapter :3***


	15. Chapter 15 - Child's Talk

***Writing this one a little earlier than planned as a bonus for the last one being late, enjoy! :3***

Chapter 15 – Child's Talk

The next few days at the pizzeria went as normal, Freddy and Bonnie would sing to the kids, Foxy and Chica would do their little performance, at the end of it the same kid came up to the curtains to talk with Foxy and Chica, it became a routine for him, Chica had no idea how his parents could afford bringing him every day.

When the child went away back to his parents Foxy and Chica sat down at the back of the cove, they were silent for a while, they were both tired as todays performance lasted a lot longer than normal. Chica turned to Foxy and broke the silence.

"Foxy? Can… can you remember what the kid said to us a few days ago?" She asked nervously.

Foxy knew instantly what she was talking about, but he decided to act dumb so Chica had to say it herself.

"No, why what did he say?" He asked, trying to hold back his smile.

Chica rubbed her arm nervously, she looked to the ground with her cheeks going red.

"Uh… he… he said we should uh… he said we should… t-that we should…"

Foxy held her hand to try and calm her. Chica looked up at him and smiled, she took a deep breath.

"He said that we should… that we should have a child…" She said still a little shaky.

Foxy let his smile out, and kissed Chica on the cheek.

"I think it's a great idea. Don't you?" He said happily.

Chica's face lit up in joy. She hugged Foxy tightly, but then leaned back and her joy went back to sorrow.

"But… I don't think Mr. Fazbear would build a child for us… I mean he spent a lot of money just buying me…"

Foxy let out a little laugh.

"Money well spent if you ask me." Foxy said, putting the smile back on Chica's face.

"And besides, we don't _have _to have a kid right now, there's still so much to think about, its name, if it should be a Fox or a Chick, if it should be a girl or a boy, all that stuff. Even if Mr. Fazbear can't afford to build a child animatronic, Mike rebuilt me, who says he can't build one from scratch?" He said while smiling.

Chica nodded, and gave a long kiss to Foxy. All she could think about was having a child, ever since she fell in love with Foxy she wanted a family of her own.

They both laid together in pirate's cove, waiting for the night shift to begin.

_~ 11:50pm, Mike just arrived. ~_

Mike drove up to the front of the pizzeria and like always saw Mr. Fazbear waiting for him. Mike got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

"Hello boss, everything going okay?" Mike asked.

"Hello Mike, and yes everything is great! Your idea was great, this place is making more money than it has ever made before, I was questioning if I could even afford to keep it open for another year but now, that's not a problem!" Mr. Fazbear said happily.

Mike let out a little laugh.

"Good to hear, the kids loved Foxy, told you this place would be flooded with people when he started performing again."

Mike turned and began walking into the pizzeria, before feeling Mr. Fazbear's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh and Mike one more thing…" He said in a serious tone.

Mike turned around and listened.

"You seem to know what the people want in this place, not sure how since you work the nights…" Mr. Fazbear chuckled.

"But I've decided that you're in charge of deciding whether or not this place needs anything new, new games, new foods all that kind of stuff."

Mike seemed surprised at this.

"Oh… well thank you sir, I'll let you know if I think of anything."

Mr. Fazbear tipped his hat and walked to his car before driving home.

Mike walked to the stage area to wake Bonnie and Freddy.

"Alright guy's you can move, Bonnie can you get Foxy and Chica?"

Bonnie stretched, then nodded and stepped down from the stage to walk over to pirate's cove. Freddy greeted Mike and walked with him to the office.

Foxy and Chica were asleep in pirate's cove, with Foxy's right arm around her.

Bonnie poked her head through the curtains and saw them. She moved further inside and grabbed both their arms to shake them.

"C'mon guys Mike's here, you can move now."

Chica opened her eyes confused, as did Foxy.

"B-Bonnie?" Chica said still half asleep.

"Wow you guys look exhausted… Why don't you come into the Office with me, Freddy and Mike? It's always a good laugh and you guys can sit down and rest."

Foxy and Chica looked at each other, then nodded.

"Good idea lass. We'll be down there in a few minutes." Said Foxy.

Bonnie smiled and then walked back out of the cove and into the office.

Foxy and Chica got up, and stretched. They both felt like going straight back to sleep, but they knew they needed to move around a little to make sure their joints didn't lock up.

They both walked out of pirate's cove, holding their hands while they walked down the hall.

Foxy paused again to look at the prize cove door, with a concerned look on his face, before turning to walk down the hall again. They both appeared by the right door, startling Mike a little.

"Oh… hey you two, kinda scared me for a second." He chuckled.

Chica nodded and they both sat down, opposite from Freddy and Bonnie. They all sat in silence for a moment, before Bonnie spoke.

"So what do you guys do exactly after you have finished your performance?" She said with a smile.

"We just lay together and talk, that's if we can keep awake, the kids wear us out." Laughed Foxy.

The word kid made Chica smile, Bonnie noticed this.

"What so funny?" Asked Bonnie.

Chica looked up and realised she was talking to her.

"Oh, erm… nothing, just something Foxy and I were talking about earlier."

Bonnie looked interested.

"What about? C'mon you can tell us, we don't bite."

Mike looked at Bonnie with a disappointed look on his face.

"_Well, at least not anymore…" _He thought.

Chica looked at Foxy to make sure he was okay with her saying it, he smiled and nodded.

"We were talking about… having a kid." Chica said happily.

The other three looked at her in shock.

"Awwww that's so cute!" Said Bonnie overjoyed.

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Foxy the pirate wants to be a dad? Never thought I'd hear that."

Foxy laughed and rolled his eyes, before Chica began speaking again.

"We don't know what we would want it to be yet… we are still deciding all that, do you think Mr. Fazbear would even build a child for us?" She asked in hope.

Mike eyes lit up, he thought of what Mr. Fazbear said to him when he arrived. He wanted to say something but he thought he would keep it as a surprise.

"I think Mr. Fazbear would be okay with that, I can't say for sure though." Said Mike smiling.

"I hope he is… I would love my own family…" Said Chica as she hugged Foxy.

Bonnie turned and winked at Freddy. Freddy developed a worried look on his face.

For the rest of the night they all had a good time, they told jokes, Mike told a bunch of stories and he even showed the others how to use the camera tablet. When it turned 5:50am Mike stood up and told the others that they needed to get back into their places.

"Aww It's almost six already?" Said Bonnie sadly.

Mike nodded.

"I know it only feels like we've hung out for a couple of hours, oh well. I'll see you all tonight anyways." Mike said happily, before walking to the entrance of the pizzeria.

Bonnie and Freddy kissed and walked back to the stage. Foxy and Chica went back to pirate's cove to lay together, waiting until it was time for their performance to begin.

Mike walked out of the entrance and saw Mr. Fazbear walking towards him, he decided to tell him about his idea.

"Oh hey boss, say, remember last night when you told me I could suggest some ideas for this place?" He said.

"Yeah I do, you have an idea already?" Said Mr. Fazbear a little surprised.

Mike smiled.

"_Well what do you think about a child animatronic joining us?"_

***Alright guys hope you enjoyed the new chapter, The whole child idea seems to be liked by most of you, so that's all good :3 leave me an inbox if you want to suggest ideas etc, and I'll see y'all next time :3***


	16. Chapter 16 - Planning the new Arrival

***Sorry for this taking a little longer than normal, college is back to normal meaning that I might take longer to put these out, but don't worry I haven't abandoned it! And I don't plan on doing :3 Enjoy!***

Chapter 16 – Planning the new arrival

"A child animatronic?" Mr. Fazbear said confused.

"Why a child animatronic?"

Mr. Fazbear was interested in the idea, but didn't see how it would fit it. Mike began to speak.

"Well, I know one of the parents that comes in here often with her kid, she said that the kids like to ask the Foxy and Chica animatronics if they'll have a baby someday."

Fazbear still looked confused, so Mike continued.

"So I was thinking if we build a baby animatronic, that would please the kids and give more life to the pirate's cove act, you know, so it will keep them more entertained too."

Mr. Fazbear began to develop a small grin on his face.

"Interesting… have you thought about a name? species? Gender?"

Mike paused for a second, he would have to delay the creation of a new animatronic as Foxy and Chica themselves haven't decided what they want it to be.

"That part I haven't decided yet, I want to take a few days designing it, to make sure it will fit in and the kids will love it."

Mr. Fazbear nodded.

"Alright that's fair enough, take as long as you need. I'll see you when you get here tonight."

He tipped his hat and walked into his office. Mike smiled and walked back to his car to drive home.

Unknown to them both Foxy and Chica where listening in to the conversation as they both were still awake, they were both overjoyed, they could start their own family.

The day went by slowly, not as many families came in so the animatronics sat around bored for most of the day. When it was Foxy and Chica's turn to perform only about 8 kids where there, even the one that came up to the curtains wasn't there, which surprised them both.

The performance went on shorter than usual due to the lack of people, which gave Foxy and Chica time to talk about the child they wanted to have.

"What should it be? A fox or a chick?" Chica asked in joy.

Foxy stayed silent for a moment while he thought.

"How about a girl chick?" Foxy said smiling.

Chica didn't like the idea too much.

"What about a boy fox?" She said trying to convince Foxy.

He just shook his head, and laid back to think.

Foxy's ears then lifted up and his smile grew larger.

"Hey… what about a girl fox?"

Chica's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god yes! That's perfect!" She said before wrapping her arms around Foxy.

Foxy rolled his eyes and put his arms around her as well.

"What colour would her fur be? I don't think a girl would like my fur colour…" Foxy said with only one ear raised.

Chica thought for a moment.

"How about light brown?" She asked in hope.

Foxy scratched his head and then looked up and smiled.

"Perfect." He said happily.

Chica then looked back to the ground.

"What about her eyes?"

Foxy let out a little laugh.

"I want her eyes to be the same as yours, they'll look just as beautiful on her." He said smiling.

Chica blushed and giggled. Before looking shocked, like she had forgotten something.

"How old would you want her to be?" She asked.

Foxy paused, he hadn't really thought about that, if they were having a child they would have to remember that her body cannot age.

"Uh… well I… don't actually know, what do you think?" Foxy asked.

Chica looked just as confused. They both stayed silent for a while, before Chica spoke again.

"How about we make her 18?" She asked.

Foxy shook his head.

"I want to make her a little younger, she would be an adult at 18."

Chica nodded.

"Well how about 16 then? She'll still be a little childish but she'll be mature enough to hang around with us."

Foxy smiled.

"That's a great idea, are we telling Mike tonight?" He asked in hope.

Chica giggled.

"Of course! We will get him to write it all down to give to his boss." She said happily.

Foxy nodded and laid back down, Chica followed him and laid her head on his chest.

She was about to fall asleep, her eyes were drifting shut before she was woken by Foxy shouting.

"CHICA WAKE UP!" He shouted.

His loud voice made her jolt up, they were lucky no families were inside at that point.

Chica looked around confused, before looking at Foxy who was peering out of the curtains.

"Chica look! The poster, like Freddy said…"

She got up to see what Foxy was looking at. They could just see the area where camera 2B would be looking at, and the poster on the wall.

It was Freddy, but he looked different. His fur was a shade of gold, his eyes where pitch black and his top hat and bow where dark blue.

Foxy put his arms around Chica.

"We can't go to sleep, tonight, before anything we go to Freddy and we tell him that that… thing, is there, okay?" He said.

Chica nodded, she felt that she couldn't speak, she felt fear all over her body, just looking at the poster made her shiver.

They both sat down on the back wall, making sure that they didn't drift off, before they were startled by the music again.

They both looked at each other before getting up, they knew Mike would be inside any minute to wake them all. Foxy decided to have a look and see if the poster was still there…

He looked out and as soon as his eyes directed onto the poster, he heard the laugh of a little girl… followed by a dark… possessed voice…

"_It's Me."_

***Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! It was a little shorter than normal but don't worry it was intentional, it was just a little explanation chapter :3 Tomorrow's should be a lot longer, see y'all next time and please if you have suggestions just PM me! :3***


	17. Chapter 17 - Golden Freddy

***Hai guis here's the next chapter, I haven't got college for a few days so I should get these out a little faster :3 Enjoy!***

Chapter 17 – Golden Freddy

Foxy fell back as a golden bear's head lunged forward at him, before disappearing just before it hit him. Foxy had fallen back on one of the props that they use when performing, it slashed his costume open and damaged his back, he was groaning in pain. Chica gasped and ran and knelt down beside him to try and pick him up, but he was too heavy for her.

"Foxy! Foxy are you okay? Foxy get up please!"

Foxy couldn't speak, the pain was too much. Chica knew she had to get one of the others to help her, but she didn't want to step outside, just in case that… thing got her.

"Help! Please! Foxy's hurt!" She called several times.

After a few seconds Mike walked through the curtains and saw Foxy on the ground.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?!" Asked Mike as he ran to help pick Foxy up.

Chica was panicking heavily.

"I don't know! He just… he just looked outside and I heard… some kind of screech and then he fell back and now he can barely move!"

Mike struggled a little, but managed to pick up Foxy.

"It's okay, just come with me, we need to get him to the back room now."

Bonnie and Freddy walked through the curtains, Freddy was the first to speak.

"Mike what hap-"

Mike cut him off, he was still struggling to keep his grip on Foxy.

"I'll tell you later just help me!"

Freddy nodded and ran over to aid Mike, they both carried Foxy over to the back room where they originally repaired him with Chica and Bonnie following, and laid him down on the table so his wound was facing them.

Mike examined it.

"Looks like whatever the hell he fell on caused his endoskeleton to crack… It's pretty bad…" Mike said in doubt.

Chica was beginning to show tears in her eyes.

"Y-you can fix it though… right?" She said like she was about to cry.

Mike still looked at the wound in disbelief.

"I'll try." He said to try and reassure Chica.

Mike turned to Foxy.

"Foxy, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I'm going to have to repair you while your active, I can't risk turning you off, you might not be able to be activated again."

Foxy groaned, still unable to speak.

Mike began to tear parts from another spare endoskeleton, he attached pieces to the break on Foxy to hopefully secure it all together. He then came up to the most dreaded part, he had to weld the metal on Foxy's back, Mike knew it was going to cause Foxy a lot of pain, but it was the only way Foxy would be able to move again.

He began to weld and Foxy screeched in pain, it felt like he was being burned alive. Chica had tears rolling down her face but she held his hand to comfort him.

After Mike had finished he fixed up the opening on Foxy's costume, and stepped back.

"Foxy? Can you hear me?" He asked in hope.

For a few seconds there was no reply, but then Foxy began to move.

"Ugh… Mike… What the hell…" Said Foxy still in pain.

"Easy now, you have to get used to the weld, you might not be able to walk for a few days, don't worry, I'll tell Mr. Fazbear that your just having some maintenance done."

Foxy ignored Mike's advice and tried to sit up, but he quickly collapsed back onto the table. He eventually gave in.

"Fine… But I'll be back out there in a few days no matter what…" Said Foxy.

Mike stayed silent and told Freddy to come help him. They lifted Foxy and carefully carried him over to pirate's cove, making sure they didn't put strain on the weld point. They sat Foxy down on the back wall of the cove, Chica quickly rushed in to sit next to him and put her arms around him, she was upset about the condition he was in, but she was overjoyed that he was going to be okay.

Mike crouched down next to him.

"Foxy now I know you're not going to like it… but you're going to just have to sit of lay here until your body adjusts to the weld, otherwise it might break… and I doubt I would be able to fix it again…" Mike said in a dull tone.

Foxy's ears dropped and he looked to the ground. Mike put his hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"Sorry buddy, I really am…" He said before getting up and walking out of the cove, looking back with a sad look on his face.

Bonnie and Freddy felt sorry for him and Chica, but decided it would be best to stay quiet. They followed Mike back to the office.

Foxy looked back up at Chica.

"You know… you don't have to stay here with me, you can hang out with the others, I'll be fine here."

Chica shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself… You were trapped in here on your own for years, I'm not letting that happen again." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Foxy smiled and pulled her closer, before giving her a long and passionate kiss.

They both looked into each other's eyes, stunned at the sight.

Before they heard an unfamiliar voice come from the shadows.

Foxy turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, holding his hook up.

There was no reply, but then a figure walked out into the light. It was the golden bear he saw on the poster. He had black eyes, with black ooze leaking down them. The bear didn't move or speak.

"It's… It's you… you did this to me! I'LL KILL YOU!" Foxy shouted as he struggled to stand, before collapsing back down to the ground.

Foxy growled and looked up to see that the golden bear… looked scared.

Both Chica and Foxy look at him confused. The bear then began to speak…

"I'm… sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…" The bear said

Foxy was surprised to see the bear apologising, but still had an angry look in his eyes.

"Sorry? Sorry that you cause me and Chica to have visions? Sorry that you almost killed me? You did that by accident?!" Shouted Foxy.

Chica was sat next to Foxy, she was shaking.

The bear started to speak again.

"I couldn't help it… the only way I could interact with you guys was through your dreams… but it went wrong…" The bear said, looking terrified.

"It caused you to see all those terrible things… I'm sorry…"

Foxy was still trying to get up and attack, the bear saw him and looked even more worried.

"Here… let me make it up to you…" The bear said before crouching over Foxy.

Foxy was still laid on the ground, so his recently fixed wound was showing.

The bear held his hand over Foxy.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to m-"

A large shock went through Foxy's body, causing his neck to jolt back before his head fell to the ground.

Foxy looked around dazed, but eventually got his vision back, he couldn't feel the pain his back was causing him.

He stood up and was met by Chica who held onto him, still extremely frightened by the sight of the golden bear.

Foxy looked around to see the bear, but he was gone… with no traces…

Freddy and Bonnie walked in, they heard all the noise coming from inside the cove.

"Foxy what's with all the noise?" Asked Freddy.

Foxy looked around confused, he couldn't figure out what happened, he then looked at Freddy.

"_The… the golden bear… he was here…"_

***Thanks for reading! :3 I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and again PM me if you have any suggestions! Also what do you guys think about Golden Freddy?***


	18. Chapter 18 - Misunderstood

***Writing this one wayyyyyy earlier than normal, and there will still be a part out tomorrow so yeah, bonus! :3 enjoy and thanks for the suggestions :3***

Chapter 18 – Misunderstood

Freddy ignored Foxy's statement about the golden bear for a second, he was more interested in the fact that Foxy could move without pain being caused.

"Foxy you can move? But Mike said that…"

Foxy cut off Freddy.

"The bear… he came in here… I tried to attack but… he fixed my back and then just… disappeared." Foxy said, still confused as to where the bear had gone.

Freddy looked worried.

"So it was the golden bear… and you didn't listen to me when I told you check the poster?"

Chica had managed to regain control of her body, she wasn't shaking in fear anymore. She stood up and struggled to keep her balance, but Foxy helped her stand up.

"No we did listen but… well I was about to sleep…" Chica said.

"But Foxy saw the poster and made sure that I was awake, but that…"

Chica's voice was becoming shaky.

"…Thing… It still attacked Foxy…"

She hugged Foxy tightly, resting her head on his chest.

Foxy drooped his ears at the sight of his girlfriend being so terrified.

"It's okay lass… I'll be here with you. I won't leave you alone and I defiantly won't let that thing hurt you." Foxy said in a comforting but serious tone.

Foxy looked back at Freddy.

"But It did say something before leaving."

Freddy looked up at Foxy, with his head slightly tilted.

"He did? I've only ever seen him once… In the kitchen, he went almost instantly after I saw him, so I never got to hear him say anything… what did he say?"

Foxy ignored his question, to ask one of his own.

"If you saw this thing before, why didn't you say anything?!" Foxy shouted, he was starting to get angry, but Freddy stood his ground.

"I thought I was going insane." He said in disappointment of himself.

Bonnie looked a little shocked at what he had just said, then Freddy continued.

"I've worked in this place for so long that I thought my mind couldn't take it… that's why I saw… the Gold version of me."

All three other animatronics looked at Freddy confused. Freddy made a little smile.

"You know if it wasn't for this beautiful bunny **(He said as he pointed to Bonnie) **I probably would have gone insane, but you just can't when you get someone so perfect stuck with you."

Bonnie blushed and looked at the ground, she had her hands behind her back, Freddy found it extremely cute when she was nervous.

Foxy was still focused on the task at hand, he wanted to make sure his friends where safe from the gold bear, especially Chica.

"The poster, is it still him?" Foxy asked.

Freddy peered out of the curtain and sighed in relief, the poster was just a picture of him smiling in his top hat. He turned back to the others.

"It's back to normal." He said happily.

Foxy and Chica both sighed in relief, Bonnie smiled.

"Foxy you deserve some rest with the stuff you've been through today, you staying here Chica?"

Foxy spoke before Chica has the chance to.

"I want to see Mike first, I need to tell him about something."

Foxy looked at Chica and winked.

"Let's forget about what happened today for now, It would be for the best." Foxy said smiling at Chica.

Chica nodded and smiled, she knew he was talking about telling Mike about what they want their child to be.

Freddy and Bonnie seemed confused, but led them both to the office anyway.

"There you guys are, is everything alright? I heard shouting…" Said Mike a little worried.

"Were fine." Freddy said.

"Foxy and Chica just wanted to tell you something."

Foxy looked at Freddy and Bonnie and gave them both the signal to leave. They both wanted to stay but they didn't want to start and argument or worse a fight. After they both walked out of the door, Foxy and Chica turned to Mike and started smiling.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Mike politely.

Chica was the first to speak.

"Well we uh… we decided how we want our child to look…" Chica said happily, and blushing a little.

Mike smiled.

"Great! Mr. Fazbear will be overjoyed, now tell me what you have in mind, I'll write them down on this notepad and give it to him in the morning."

Foxy and Chica started explaining what they wanted, with a few disagreements here and there, that got worked out eventually.

When they were done Mike showed them what he had wrote down, to make sure he got it all correctly.

The list said:

Fox

Girl, 16 yrs

Light brown fur

Purple eyes

Slightly pirate themed outfit

Detachable hook and hand

Foxy looked at the last part confused.

"Detachable?" He said.

"I only asked for a normal hook…"

Mike smirked.

"Yes but this way she can perform with you with a hook on her hand, and when she's with us at night she can put her hand on to make things easier." Mike said.

Foxy thought for a few seconds then nodded, both he and Chica liked the idea a lot.

Mike folded up the page from the notebook and put it in his pocket.

"Alright then its settled, I'll go give this to my boss in the morning." Mike said happily.

Foxy and Chica smiled and him before looking at each other, and kissing.

"Your gunna be a great mom." Foxy said lovingly.

Chica giggled.

"_And you'll be the perfect dad, Foxy…"_

***You guys enjoy this chapter? It was a little shorter than normal but there will still be a chapter out tomorrow, so hopefully you guys won't mind :3 PM for suggestions!***


	19. Chapter 19 - Family

***I just want to say thanks to everyone who has followed, faved and reviewed :3 you guys are what keeps me writing these, thanks a lot!***

Chapter 19 – Family

Everyone spent the night in Mike's office, they were all excited about Foxy and Chica having a child. The golden bear thing had pretty much left their minds, although Foxy was still extremely cautious to look at the poster whenever he could.

Even though Freddy didn't seem like it he was very happy for Foxy and Chica, but he was always quiet unless he was performing. Bonnie wouldn't stop talking about how she was going to be an amazing auntie, Freddy just rolled his eyes.

"But you're not even Chica's sister… or Foxy's brother…" Freddy said sarcastically.

Bonnie looked at him with a little anger in her eyes.

"Me and Chica see each other all the time and we're best friends it's the same thing!"

Bonnie crossed her arms. Freddy laughed and put his arm around her.

"Of course your gunna be an amazing auntie…" He said.

Bonnie looked at him and smiled.

"… I mean you have me how can things go wrong?" Freddy said laughing.

Bonnie shook her head, but kept her smile, before her eyes widened and she turned to Foxy and Chica.

"Wait, have you guys figured out what you're going to name her?" She said tilting her head.

Foxy and Chica looked at her in shock, they had both not even thought of a name.

"Oh… erm… we haven't thought of a name yet actually…" Foxy said looking to the ground.

Mike looked up towards Foxy and Chica.

"Its fine guys, you don't need to think of a name yet, don't rush it, you can just name her after she arrives." Mike said happily.

Foxy and Chica both sighed in relief.

"Although you could still think of a name I guess if you would like, but if you don't want to yet that's fine." Mike said before looking back at the camera tablet.

Bonnie's ears lifted.

"Ooo! You've gotta give her a cute name… like Ruby! Or Sapphire!" Bonnie said happily.

Foxy and Chica looked at each other.

"Do you want to think of a name now?" Asked Chica.

"I think it would be best if we wait like Mike said."

Foxy smiled and nodded.

"That would probably be for the best, sorry Bonnie lass."

Bonnie drooped her ears.

"Aww but I had so many good names…" She said sadly.

Chica giggled.

"Well remember them, you never know, you might need to use one yourself one day."

Chica looked at Freddy, who looked a little shocked.

Bonnie smiled and blushed, and hugged Freddy tight.

Foxy and Chica smiled at each other and kissed, before being startled by Mike speaking behind them.

"Foxy? The hell did you do this for?" He said in a serious tone.

Foxy looked at him confused, he didn't know what Mike was talking about.

Mike turned the tablet around so that Foxy could see the camera, he looked at it, and was worried about what he saw.

It was the door into the prize cove, it had scratches all over it, and the wood planks had cracks in them, like someone tried to pull them off.

Foxy stayed silent, before getting up and running out of the door and down the hallway. Mike looked at the camera, before Foxy got there it turned black, like it had lost signal, and when it returned, the door was back to normal, the planks untouched.

Mike saw Foxy run into the camera's view, he was looking around, trying to figure out why the door was perfectly fine now. After a few minutes he gave up and turned to walk back into the office.

"The door…" Foxy said, panting a little.

"I know… what the hell is going on?" Mike said worried.

Freddy walked outside the office to see if the poster had changed, it was still a picture of him luckily.

"The poster's the same… but it has to be him… there is no other explanation…"

They all stood in silence for a few seconds before hearing the same raspy voice that Foxy heard inside pirate's cove.

"I'm trying to help you…" The voice said.

Foxy instantly knew who it was, he turned and sprinted towards the gold bear, pinning him against the wall, Foxy held his hook up into his face.

"You. Who do you think you are to fuck with us?" He said angrily.

The golden bear looked scared.

"I-I'm trying to warn you… I can't-"

Foxy cut him off.

"You're trying to warn us about who?!" Foxy shouted.

"YOU'RE THE ONE DOING ALL THIS!" Foxy's eyes began turning from yellow to red.

The golden bear spoke in a twisted way, like he was saying sentences backwards, it only made Foxy angrier.

Foxy lifted his hook in the air and jabbed it inside the bear's chest, causing him to stop speaking, with his mouth wide open. The other's looked at what Foxy had done in shock.

The bear lifted his head and struggled to speak, but managed to get a few words out to Foxy.

"_Don't let him out of the box."_ The bear said before disintegrating into thin air.

Foxy stepped back, confused as to where he went, his eyes began to turn back into their normal colour.

"What the… where the hell did it go?!" Foxy shouted.

Freddy stepped closer and put his hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"Foxy, it's gone. Calm down, your starting to scare Chica…"

Foxy looked back to see Chica looking slightly frightened, he was disappointed in himself for making his girlfriend feel this way…

"Chica… I'm sorry for scaring you… I was just… trying to protect you all…" Foxy said sadly.

Chica ran up and hugged Foxy tight.

"I know it's not you I'm scared of… It's that thing… it scares the hell out of me…"

Foxy put his arms around her for comfort.

"It's gone now… It can't hurt you, and if it comes back, I won't let it hurt you." Foxy said, smiling at Chica.

Chica smiled and rested her head on his chest, before they all heard noise coming from the office.

It was Mike, he was looking through a drawer that was full of paper, they had drawings on them like the ones at pirate's cove, although these seemed to be really old, the paper was folded over at the edges and they had a yellow tint to them.

Then Mike finally stopped as he pulled one of them out, he looked at it in shock.

"Don't let it out of the box…" Mike said, repeating what the gold bear had said.

"Did… did he mean this thing?"

Mike turned the paper so that the others could see it. It was a drawing of a tall black and thin figure, which had a white mask with black eyes and mouth, he had red cheeks and purple lines coming from the bottom of his eyes, it had some poorly written words underneath, but they could just make out what it said…

"_My best friend, The Marionette."_

***Well there you go guys! I want to know what you guys think to this chapter, and again PM if you have suggestions or just want to talk :3 See y'all next chapter***


	20. Chapter 20 - Forgotten

***Sorry this one's a little late, I've been busy all day . enjoy!***

Chapter 20 – Forgotten

The animatronics stared at the picture, not saying a word, they had no idea who this, 'Marionette' was. Mike dropped the picture and started pulling out multiple pictures from inside the drawer, lots of them had pictures of this weird figure, but they only got more and more disturbing. The last picture was of a child, with the Marionette stood next to him, holding up a Freddy Fazbear head like he was about to make the child wear it, the child's eyes were black, and he was covered in blood.

"What the hell is that thing…" Bonnie said, frightened.

"I have no idea. But I don't really want to find out." Mike said.

Foxy took the picture of the child covered in blood from Mike, he started at it, examining it before looking worried.

"That kid… It… it looks like the one from my dream… the one where he ran out of…"

Foxy paused, before turning around and running out of the left door. He looked down towards where prize cove would normally be.

"It's in there." Foxy said in a serious tone.

The others looked at him confused.

"What's in we-" Freddy said before being cut off by Foxy.

"The Marionette thing, it has to be in the prize corner, it's the only part of the building we haven't seen."

Chica looked worried, but then directed her eyes to the camera tablet.

"Mike, can't you see like a camera in the prize cove like you can everywhere else?" She asked.

Mike picked up the camera tablet.

"I've never seen the prize corner camera on here… but give me a minute, I'll take a look."

Mike opened the settings on the tablet and began altering them, eventually a box popped up with small writing inside.

"_Enable administrator privileges to access private camera route?"_

Mike pressed yes and it brought him back to the camera screen.

The camera options looked the same as before, although an extra camera had appeared. It was labelled CAM 8 and Mike instantly knew that it was inside the boarded off prize corner.

"Alright, I think I found it." He said before pressing the CAM 8 icon.

The camera switched over and it was black, like the kitchen it was audio only, Mike wasn't surprised since the camera in there didn't get any maintenance any more. He listened to see if there was anything he could hear, but it was silent in that room.

"Camera's disabled." Mike said.

"I can still hear the sound, but there's nothing being played in there…"

Bonnie looked over Mike's shoulder so she could see for herself, she saw a volume slider on the side of the tablet that was turned down to zero.

"Mike, look at the volume slider, I think you turned it off by accident."

Mike turned the tablet and raised the slider back up.

What they heard sent shivers down their spines.

It was a very slow paced pop goes the weasel, with a few notes out of tune, after a few seconds Mike quickly switched back to another camera so he could no longer hear it.

"What the hell was that?!" Mike shouted.

The animatronics stayed silent, until Freddy spoke.

"Whatever it is, we should probably do what the 'Golden Freddy' said."

Foxy looked at him shocked.

"_He's really going to trust the bear?" _He thought.

"I'm not saying I like that golden bear, but he does sound like he's trying to help, and that thing in prize cove doesn't look friendly." Freddy said, before turning to Mike.

"Mike, could you ask Mr. Fazbear if there is any old animatronics that aren't used anymore?"

Mike nodded.

"I'll ask, but you know I've asked about prize corner before, he doesn't tell me anything about it, but I'll try."

Freddy nodded as a thanks, and sat back down.

Foxy sat back down too, with Chica at his side, she was scared of the possibility that whatever lived inside of the prize corner, she could see slight flashbacks of the dream she had of Foxy with black soulless eyes, it reminded her of the Marionette drawings.

For the next 20 minutes the room was silent, Mike felt like he should find a way to get everyone's minds off the whole prize corner thing, so he came up with an idea.

"Hey guys, remember when I first started working here and you guys would try to… well… force me into a bear suit?" He said.

Freddy looked at Mike, confused as to why he brought it up.

"Well how about we turn it into a little game, you guys seemed to love doing it." Mike chuckled.

"Although I would rather not get stuffed into a suit if I lose."

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy laughed, Chica stayed silent since she wasn't there when they would try to catch Mike.

"Sounds like a good idea, what happens if one of us catches you?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, _if _you manage to catch me then you get one point." Mike explained.

"And the first one to get to three points wins."

The three animatronics nodded in unison, Chica felt awkward because she had no idea what to do.

"Uh… Mike? I don't know what I'm doing… I'm new remember?" She said before being surprised by Foxy putting his arm around her.

"Don't worry Lassie, I'll teach you what to do, it's simple but fun." Foxy said smiling.

Chica smiled and giggled.

"Okay." She said.

Freddy cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Okay so me and Chica will go in through the right door, Bonnie and Foxy you go through the left door, Chica you follow Foxy down to pirate's cove so he can explain what to do."

Chica nodded, and along with Bonnie and Foxy she began to walk out of the left door, but turned back when they heard Mike's watch beeping.

"Damn it… It's 5:50am already, guess its gunna have to wait until tomorrow."

Freddy sunk his head.

"Only cause' you knew you were gunna loose." He said sarcastically.

Mike rolled his eyes, picked up his coat then stepped out of the left door.

"Well guys you might wanna get back into position, my boss will be back here any minute, I'll see you all tonight."

Foxy, Chica and Bonnie all waved goodbye, and Freddy tipped his hat before they all walked back to their proper positions for the day.

Mike walked to the reception area to see Mr. Fazbear just getting out of his car, and entering the building.

"Oh, hello there Michael, anything happen in the night?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Just the same as usual, nothing interesting." Mike replied.

"Good to hear, say do you by chance happen to have finished designing that new animatronic?"

Mike pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his boss, he examined it closely.

"Looking good." Mr. Fazbear said.

"But what about a name?"

Mike thought back to Foxy and Chica saying they wanted to wait to name their child.

"We'll name it when it gets here." Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear nodded.

"Fair enough, well Mike this thing should be built and ready to perform within the next few weeks, I'll see you tonight."

Mr. Fazbear turned and began walking to his office, before being stopped by Mike.

"Oh and Mr. Fazbear one more thing." He said.

Mr. Fazbear turned back.

"Yes?" He asked, a little confused as to why he was called back.

"_What happened to the prize corner?"_

***Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it, again if you have suggestions PM me I'm always happy to hear them :3***


	21. Chapter 21 - It's Me

***Thanks for all the feedback guys! :3 and someone commented as a guest stating that the kid being 16 is too old, well I want it like that because she will play a fairly big part in the story :3 hopefully you will still like it but anyways, enjoy! :3***

Chapter 21 – It's Me.

"Why do you want to know?" Mr. Fazbear asked Mike.

"I'm just curious, there's gotta be a pretty big reason if you boarded the whole thing up."

Mr. Fazbear sighed and scratched his head, before diverting his eyes back to Mike.

"Look, nothing serious happened in there, just some idiot trying to scare the children." He explained.

Mike looked interested.

"Trying to scare the children? Who? And how?" Mike asked.

Mr. Fazbear shrugged.

"I have no idea, probably some teenager coming in with his parent's and younger siblings, and as for what happened…"

Mr. Fazbear grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a nearby desk, he bagan to write large letters on it.

"This is what the graffiti they put on the wall."

He turned the piece of paper around and showed mike, it was large writing, made to look like scratches saying _"It's Me."_

Mike looked at it in shock.

"What kind of sick teenager does that?" Mike said in a serious tone.

Mr. Fazbear shook his head.

"I have no idea, the worst part is that whoever did it used red paint for inside the marks, to look like blood."

"Are you _sure_ a teenager did this?" Mike asked.

"Like I said I have no idea." Mr. Fazbear shrugged again.

"The kids that saw this first said that the puppet did it, I mean that thing did look a little creepy but…"

Mike interrupted.

"The puppet? What puppet?" Mike asked, pretending he didn't know anything about it.

"He was an old animatronic." Mr. Fazbear explained.

"His name was 'The Marionette' if I can remember correctly, and the job he did was to give all the kids that won games and such a prize. Most children thought it was creepy, so along with the graffiti I decided to lock it up and board it up, to make sure employees didn't open it for kids to see."

Mr. Fazbear's watch began to beep.

"Terribly sorry Mike but I need to get to my office, I'll see you tonight."

He tipped his hat as a goodbye and walked into his office, Mike, still a little surprised at what he had heard slowly made his way to his car, and drove home.

The day went on pretty much as normal, although there was a lot more families coming in, making the day much more chaotic for the animatronics, Foxy and Chica ended up having to do three shows, each with only an hour break in-between. Bonnie didn't mind it, the kids would ask her if Freddy was a good boyfriend, making her and Freddy blush, but she found it cute that the kids asked things like that.

It was around 7pm when all of the families left, so Bonnie and Freddy got some time to spend with each other, the same with Foxy and Chica.

Chica laid with Foxy, they were both extremely tired, their eyes kept trying to force themselves shut.

Foxy had been different all day, he performed as normal but in the short breaks they got he didn't speak that much. Chica had noticed this and it bugged her all day, but she decided to wait until all of their shows were over before asking.

"Foxy, is something wrong? You've been quiet all day." She said in a tired but serious voice.

Foxy sighed.

"Nothing much, I've just been thinking about what happened last night, with the prize corner and stuff…"

He paused for a second before continuing.

"… And what I did to the golden bear, I'm not sure if I made the right decision…" He said sadly.

Chica pulled him closer.

"Foxy he gave us horrible… realistic nightmares… if he was trying to help why would he have done that?" She asked.

Foxy stayed silent for a moment while thinking.

"I guess you're right. But still, that puppet thing, what the hell is it?"

Chica shrugged and rested her head on Foxy's chest.

Foxy had the pop goes the weasel tune stuck in his head, the same one from Mike's camera tablet. It made him shudder.

"Why should we even care lass, if it's even still active it's stuck inside the prize corner… Mike better have talked to Mr. Fazbear about what happened in there."

Chica didn't reply, Foxy looked over at her to see that she had fallen asleep. Foxy smiled and kissed her on the head, before laying back and going to sleep himself.

_~12:00am~_

Foxy woke up to the sound of the music playing, he looked over at Chica who was still asleep, he carefully got up trying not to wake her, he wanted her to get as much rest as possible because of the exhausting day they had. He poked his head out of the curtains and to his surprise Mike wasn't there.

Mr. Fazbear was on the phone and Foxy could just make out what he was saying.

"Yes yes I understand… alright… next time try to call me a little earlier Mike. It's fine I have someone else that can do the job for tonight, Goodbye."

He put his phone back into his pocket.

"Damnit Mike of course you have to be ill… now where did I leave Jeremy's number…" Mr. Fazbear said before walking back into his office.

"_Jeremy? Who's Jeremy?" _Foxy thought.

After 20 minutes Foxy heard a car pull up at the front of the pizzeria. A man they had never seen before walked inside and Mr. Fazbear greeted him.

"Ah Jeremy, thank you for being here on such short notice." He said.

Jeremy nodded.

"No problem, security office still in the same place?" He asked.

"Yeah it is, not much has changed, I have to go now Jeremy I'll talk to you in the morning, again thank you for coming in you'll get some extra pay."

Mr. Fazbear rushed out of the building, and Jeremy took off his coat and walked inside Mike's office.

Foxy was confused as to who this man was, he wanted to know where Mike had gone.

"Psst. Foxy." Said a voice quietly.

Foxy peered out and looked to his left, to see Freddy and Bonnie making their way to pirate's cove. They both got inside and started to speak normally again.

"Foxy who the hell is that?" Freddy asked, just as confused.

"I have no idea why he's here, but his name is Jeremy, I heard Mr. Fazbear speaking to him." Foxy said.

Bonnie peeked out of the curtains, before closing them completely.

"Well where's Mike? Who the hell does this guy think he is just walking in here and stealing Mike's job?" Bonnie said angrily.

"I think I heard Mr. Fazbear say that mike was 'ill'. So I think this guy I only a temporary replacement. Well, he better be." Foxy said.

Freddy tightened his tie and dusted off his top hat.

Foxy and Bonnie both turned to see Freddy stepping out of the curtains.

"Freddy what the hell are you doing?" Foxy and Bonnie both said in unison.

Freddy ignored them and continued to walk down the hall towards Mike's office.

Foxy heard Chica yawn behind him, he turned around to see her sitting up. She looked up and saw Bonnie.

"B-Bonnie? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mike is ill, so some guy had replaced him for the night, Freddy's walking over to him… How is he gunna react to see that Freddy is alive?!" Bonnie said worried.

Chica got up and stretched, so Bonnie continued speaking.

"Chica, come with me so we can get Freddy back in here, we don't want that guy to know we're alive…"

Chica was a little hesitant, but agreed anyway, she didn't want to see Freddy get into trouble. She turned to Foxy.

"Foxy stay here, we'll get Freddy and bring him back, can you watch the camera so we know that he isn't watching us as we pass?"

Foxy nodded.

"I will, be quick though."

He peered out of the curtains and saw that the camera didn't have a red light, meaning that he wasn't looking at that camera. He signalled Bonnie and Chica to go so they both rushed out of the curtains and down the hallway.

As they got close to the office, they heard a scream come from inside. Chica and Bonnie both rushed inside to see Freddy trying to shove a bear suit head onto the night guard.

"Freddy what the hell are you doing?!" Bonnie shouted.

Freddy turned back, surprised to see them there.

"He's and endoskeleton, you know the ruled, they have to be in costumes at all times." He said in a serious tone.

Chica looked shocked, to her it was obviously a human.

"Freddy what are you talking about? It's a human! Like Mike!" Chica shouted.

"Are you blind? It's an endoskeleton. Now move back, are you _trying _to go against the rules?" Freddy said, still in the same serious tone.

Jeremy was struggling for his life, trying his hardest to push away the costume head, but it was getting closer every second, he couldn't keep his strength up forever.

Chica saw how close the human was to death, the costume head was filled with metal and wires, It would kill him instantly, she ran towards Freddy and grabbed his arm.

"FREDDY! LET GO! HE'S A HUMAN YOURE GUNNA KILL HIM!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

Freddy's face looked enraged, he was so caught up in the idea that Jeremy was an endoskeleton he though Chica and Bonnie were purposely trying to break the rules of the pizzeria. He tightened his fist and swung around, hitting Chica directly in the face and causing her to fall back onto the ground. Bonnie looked at Freddy in shock, before he turned around to look at her.

"And you stay back, or that'll happen to you." He said angrily.

He turned back, about to do the final shove that would get Jeremy inside the costume head, but he heard something come from the left door behind him, a dark and twisted growl that made Freddy shudder. He turned back to see what it was.

Foxy was at the door, after seeing what he did to his girlfriend, he looked at Freddy with his eyes burning red like fire.

***Longer chapter today hooray! :3 I really loved writing this one, what do you think is gunna happen between Foxy and Freddy? And also send me a PM if you have a suggestion! :3***


	22. Chapter 22 - Mistake

***Wow I got a ton of reviews after I posted the last chapter 0.0 thanks a lot guys! And also to people who have been wondering Foxy and Chica's daughter will be here soon, so don't worry bout that :3***

Chapter 22 – Mistake

Foxy could feel the rage flowing through him, he wanted to charge at Freddy, he wanted to take him down and not let him get back up, but they were friends for years, he gave him a slight breath of chance.

Freddy sniggered.

"You know the rules Foxy. Endoskeletons inside their costumes at _all _times."

Foxy looked at Jeremy, who was shaking in fear and breathing heavily. By this Foxy could tell it was a human, but he couldn't understand why Freddy saw him as an endo.

"Freddy. Look at him." Foxy said seriously.

"He's afraid. You can see his chest moving when he takes a breath, an endoskeleton doesn't breathe."

Freddy looked back at the terrified human.

"Must be an updated model, Jesus Foxy how can you not see that he's an endo-"

"Because he's human, he looks similar to Mike." Foxy interrupted.

Foxy looked back at Chica, changing the subject to her.

"Now… do you care to explain why Chica is on the ground in pain?"

Freddy looked at Chica then back to Foxy.

"She tried to disobey the rules, both of them did, but she grabbed me so the only way I could get her off was to-"

Foxy interrupted Freddy again, getting sick of his excuses.

"So you punch her? That's what you do when someone's trying to save a human life?"

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"He's not human."

Foxy's eyes began glowing red, he felt himself about to strike, he gave Freddy enough of a chance.

Bonnie helped Chica up and they both looked over to see Foxy and Freddy charge at each other, before they could say something to stop them Foxy dashed forward, giving Freddy no time to prepare.

Foxy barged into him sending Freddy slamming against the back wall. He got up and saw Foxy about to swing his hook down at him, Freddy grabbed Foxy's arm and punched Foxy in the face.

Foxy held his head in his hands, his vision was blurred from the punch but when it returned he looked up to see the bear charging at him with his fist in the air. Foxy quickly ducked and sprinted behind Freddy, and proceeded to cut his back multiple times causing Freddy to shout in pain.

Freddy kicked behind him, hitting Foxy directly on the knee joint, immobilising his left leg. Freddy turned around and slammed Foxy to the ground, throwing several punches on his face, leaving several dints. Foxy lifted his left arm and grabbed Freddy's wrist, he then lunged his hook into Freddy's shoulder and began to pull hard on his arm.

Freddy screeched in pain and his arm was eventually torn clean off, Freddy fell backwards and held where his arm would be, moaning in pain. Foxy sat up and crawled over to Freddy, he lifted his hook up into the air about to deliver one final strike that would kill him. As he was about to slash his hook down he felt something gripping his arm.

Foxy turned around to see Chica holding his arm, and he saw Bonnie run to help Freddy up.

"Foxy! Freddy! Both of you stop! Your gunna kill each other please stop!" Chica shouted worried about them both.

Freddy was still moaning in pain, and Foxy grunted.

Chica helped Foxy get up and looked up to see Freddy was now stood up with Bonnie holding him.

"Chica… Get Foxy to your cove and then come back for Freddy and get him to the stage… I'll stay here to make sure the human doesn't move." Bonnie said shakily.

Chica nodded and quickly helped Foxy walk down the hall and sat him down in pirate's cove. She turned back and ran into the office, grabbing Freddy even after what he had done to her. She sat him down at the back of the stage and then went to help Bonnie.

Chica walked in to see Bonnie crouched next to the human, trying to calm him down. Chica crouched next to her.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"He's shaking, but he's fine." She said reassuringly.

The human stayed silent in the corner, still unsure if his life was about to end or not.

Chica stood up and held her hand out.

"It's okay, were not gunna hurt you, Freddy didn't mean to, he just gets confused when he sees new people after dark, he thinks their endoskeletons." She said pulling a little smile.

The human stayed silent for a moment, before gaining the courage to speak.

"H-how do I know y-you won't kill me?" He said shakily.

"We saw you talking to Mr. Fazbear, we knew you weren't and endoskeleton if you're talking to our boss." Bonnie said.

"I guess Freddy didn't really pay much attention to what you looked like…" She said sadly.

Bonnie looked back at the human and drooped her ears.

"I'm really sorry for what my boyfriend did to you… If we can prove to him that you're a human, he'll apologise I promise."

Jeremy thought about what she said for a moment.

"_Boyfriend?" _He thought.

He didn't say anything about that, he wanted to ensure that the bear didn't want to kill him first.

Jeremy nodded and managed to speak again.

"But how?" He said still shaking a little.

Chica and Bonnie both looked at each other, before Chica walked back and grabbed some scissors from inside a drawer.

"Hold out your hand, I promise this won't hurt much… but it's the only way Freddy will believe us."

Jeremy was sceptical, but held out his hand anyway, he felt he had better chances listening to them rather than trying to run.

Chica grabbed Jeremy's arm and made a small cut on his hand, just enough so that blood would be seen easily.

Bonnie and Chica lifted him up and took him over to the stage, were Freddy was still sat in pain. He looked up and saw the three moving towards him, he growled at the sight of Jeremy.

"Freddy, look, we told you he was human." Bonnie said, lifting Jeremy's arm to show Freddy the blood.

Freddy examined it, and looked shocked, he stayed silent, unsure what to say.

"Freddy?" Chica said.

Freddy stayed quiet, before managing to push a sentence out of his mouth.

"I…I… I'm so… I'm so sorry…" He said disappointed in himself.

Bonnie and Chica both sighed in relief, finally he believed them.

"It's alright…" Jeremy said not wanting to get on the bear's bad side.

He turned and quickly walked back down to the office, slamming both doors shut as he got inside.

"Bonnie, you stay here with Freddy, were gunna have to get Mr. Fazbear to close this place tomorrow until he gets fixed up." Chica said.

Bonnie nodded and ran over to Freddy, who still had his head in shame, ignoring the pain his arm was causing.

Chica looked over to pirate's cove.

"_Now I've gotta calm Foxy down…"_

***Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Sorry for the kind of abrupt ending, I want to save what happens next for tomorrows chapter :3 Thanks for everyone who gave me suggestions and again PM me if you have any ideas :3***


	23. Chapter 23 - Forgive

***Woop we hit 80 followers again thank you guys so much, I never really thought this story would pass 20 followers xD but anyway enough rambling, enjoy chapter 23! :3***

Chapter 23 – Forgive

Chica slowly walked over to pirate's cove, she was never really scared of Foxy, she just didn't want his temper getting out of hand again, even though he fought for the right reason.

She could here grunts as she got closer, she though he was planning to finish what he had started. But as she motioned further and further she noticed that the sounds were more like groans, groans of pain.

Chica rushed through the curtains, seeing Foxy with his head down and both hands holding his injured leg. Foxy looked up when he heard her enter.

"Oh my god Foxy…" Chica said, looking at the dents all over his body and his badly damaged leg.

She ran over to foxy and stretched out his leg, making him grunt a little due to the pain, but he let her do it, she probably knew more about first aid more than him. Chica examined his injury, she noticed that the kick cracked the metal casing, but not as bad as Foxy's back injury. Chica could also see some frayed or snapped wires, which was probably the cause of him not being able to walk on it.

"Chica I'll be fine, I promise." Foxy said with a calm voice.

Chica shook her head.

"No you won't be… Your gunna need something to keep these wires connected until Mike gets back and can fix you properly…"

Foxy opened his mouth about to say something, but decided against it and just leant his head back. Chica got up and headed to the back room where they kept spare parts, luckily the endoskeleton they borrowed from the first time still had all of its limbs, so there was even an arm for Freddy.

Chica carefully removed a leg from the endo, and rushed back over to Foxy with some tools left on the side. She had seen Mike rebuild and repair Foxy, she had confidence that she could at least temporarily fix his leg.

She walked back into the cove to see that Foxy had a guilty look on his face, which surprised her. She decided not to ask and began pulling tools out of the box, grabbing Foxy's attention.

"Look… Uh Chica… I'm sorry you… had to see that earlier…" He said sadly.

Chica grabbed and held his hand.

"Foxy even though I hated seeing you fight… You did it for the right reasons, you were protecting someone you love…" She said with a little smile forming towards the end of the sentence.

Foxy smiled, he was in relief that Chica was on his side about this whole thing. He sat further forward, causing him pain but he ignored it as he leaned in for a kiss. They shared a passionate kiss for several seconds before parting and looking into each other's eyes. They both blushed and Chica giggled, she found it extremely cute every time she saw Foxy's cheeks turn bright red.

Chica began working on his leg, She tried connecting the wires back together and then sealing the cracks back up with some scrap from the spare endoskeleton leg. After a few failed attempts it finally started to look positive, she fully close up the wound and stood up, reaching her hand out to Foxy. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, he was shaky at first but eventually managed to take a few steps, it was still causing him an immense amount of pain, but at least he could move.

He looked at Chica smiling in gratitude.

"Thank you so much lassie, it means a lot to ol' Foxy." He said happily.

Chica giggled.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself as she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

It was Bonnie holding Freddy to make sure he kept his balance.

Foxy eyes began to darken again, although he was too weak to do anything, the same with Freddy.

"I apologise for interrupting." Freddy said, in a more raspy voice.

"But I wanted to apologise to both of you."

Chica and Foxy both looked surprised that Freddy would go through the effort to apologise head on, he was the most stubborn out of all of the animatronics.

"Chica… I'm sorry that I got out of hand and punched you… You know that's not the normal me, I wouldn't hit a women, never mind my best friend." He said in a serious but sad tone.

Chica nodded and smiled, while rubbing the dint on her face from the hit, it was still causing a little bit of pain.

"It's okay Freddy, I believe you." She said happily.

Freddy smiled, glad to have got his friend back, he looked over at Foxy who still had eyes burning red.

"Foxy, I am especially sorry to you." Freddy said.

Foxy eyes began turning from red to orange, still not understanding why the bear came to apologise so quickly.

"What I did was unforgivable, I know that damn I'm surprised even Bonnie is still here with me."

Freddy looked back at Bonnie who let off a little grin.

"I was the original. I'm the oldest, so what I saw was different to what was actually there, a human, like Mike. And because of this I almost killed one of my best friends, and hurt his girlfriend, and I know you probably won't, but I ask for your forgiveness." Freddy smiled and held his hand out to foxy for a handshake.

Foxy looked down at his hand, he was still unsure, he looked over to Chica and Bonnie and he could see their facial expressions begging him to forgive Freddy.

Foxy sighed and accepted the handshake.

"Can't stay mad at an old friend forever." He said grinning.

Freddy's smile grew larger, before fading away completely after the pain had returned to him, he held where his arm would normally be letting out quiet groans. Bonnie stepped closer and held him again, trying to calm his nerves.

Foxy turned and looked at Chica.

"Chica, can't you try and fix his arm? Like you did with my leg?" He asked.

Chica looked nervous, she didn't want to mess up. But she went with a gut feeling and nodded, signalling the others to follow her to the spare parts room.

Bonnie sat Freddy down on a table, making him lay down afterwards. Chica had removed a spare arm and began to work on Freddy.

But even after all the things she had tried… nothing would work, the circuitry was much more complex in the arms than in the legs. Chica leant back, about to let herself be defeated, before she heard a soft and nervous voice come from the doorway, a human voice.

"_Here, let me see what I can do."_

***Alright guys chapter 23! I hope you all enjoyed :3 again don't forget to PM if you have suggestions, and leave a review of what you thought about this chapter :3***


	24. Chapter 24 - Smiling from the Darkness

***Sorry this one is a day late! I wanted to write yesterday but I had to finish some stuff from college, but anyways here is chapter 24! :3***

Chapter 24 – Smiling from the Darkness

Chica looked back to see Jeremy stood in the doorway, holding a toolbox and an instruction guide with _"Animatronic Repair Guide" _Written on it in big black letters.

"W-what are you doing here?" Chica asked confused.

Jeremy smiled.

"You saved my life, the least I can do is try and help your friend, now that you convinced him that I'm not an endo skeleton."

Freddy kept his head low, still ashamed of what he tried to do.

Jeremy crouched down next to Freddy, still a little uneasy near him, but he trusted the other animatronics in that he wouldn't attack him. He began pulling tools out of the box and laying them on the floor next to him, before opening the manual and examining it. After a few minutes he started to work on Freddy's arm, his main focus was to stop any loose wires or circuits from being damaged any more than they already were.

Freddy moaned in pain through the whole procedure, everything Jeremy did almost caused him to short circuit, but he pulled through. Jeremy had finally finished putting his arm back on, he stood up and wiped the sweat from his fore head.

"Alright, can you move it?" Jeremy asked.

Freddy stayed motionless for a few seconds and then started to slowly lift his arm, then move his fingers. Like Foxy, it was painful to move but at least it worked.

"A little painful still, but I can move it, thank you…" Freddy said, still not wanting to look Jeremy in the eyes.

Jeremy put on a little smile.

"No problem."

Jeremy looked back at Foxy, he could see the fox struggling to stand up right.

"Foxy, let me take a look at that."

Foxy seemed a little surprised of the offer, but nodded and sat down, stretching the leg that was damaged.

Jeremy looked at it, he could see the work that another animatronic did on it, he was actually quite impressed, it was almost finished. Jeremy loosened some bolts and fixed the knee on properly, standing back up and picking up his tools.

"There, you should be able to move fine." Jeremy said before quickly walking out and going to the office, shutting both doors behind him.

He sat down and held his head in his hands. He was still a little shocked from Freddy's 'incident' but also confused at how the animatronics could speak for themselves…

Foxy stood up and walked around, showing that the pain was gone, the walk quickly evolved into running around the room overjoyed, he ran and grabbed Chica lifting her onto his shoulders. It startled her but she started giggling soon after, Bonnie and Freddy couldn't help but roll their eyes.

Bonnie helped Freddy get up and Freddy stretched his arms, trying to hide the pain his mostly fixed arm was causing him. Bonnie could easily see it in his face.

"Freddy you don't have to act tough for me you know?" She giggled.

Freddy's cheeks went a little red.

"W-what I wasn't acting tough!" He said annoyed.

Foxy and Chica both laughed, Bonnie always embarrassed him, but they knew Freddy loved her too much to care.

_~Jeremy's POV~_

What the hell am I doing here? It was creepy enough before when the animatronics were just robots, but these ones can talk and think? How is that even possible…

I picked up the tablet and flicked through the different cameras, I could see the animatronics had moved onto the stage, they seemed to be talking about something. They must have heard the camera switch on because after a few seconds they all looked at it, before going back to whatever they were doing. It sent shivers down my spine.

"_How can kids like these things? They look creepy as hell…" _I thought.

I flicked through other cameras before realising that there was an extra camera, it was near the door I saw was boarded off.

Curiosity came over me so I pressed it to see what was actually inside there, what I saw made my skin turn pale.

The camera flicked white a lot but I could see perfectly, I saw writing on the wall, saying "It's Me." It looked like it was written in blood, with a bunch of bloody hand prints near it. But that's not what scared me, what scared me was the soulless eyes and white face staring at me from a large present box, its smile looked twisted and it lifted its arm out of the box, he motioned his finger like he was saying _"Come here." _

I quickly changed cameras and put down the tablet, I looked up to see a golden bear with the same black eyes staring at me.

"Ahhh! Get the hell away from me!" I shouted throwing my flashlight at it.

The flashlight went straight through it, it tilted its head like it was confused at my hostility.

"Jeremy." The bear spoke, in a surprisingly soft voice.

I sat motionless, unable to speak, I couldn't decide what it was, a ghost?

I saw the bear tilt its head the other direction.

"Jeremy?" He asked.

I cleared my throat and managed to speak.

"H-how do y-you know my name?" I asked shakily.

The bear smiled.

"Jeremy, you have to help the children." The bear said.

"They can't fight him, you have to help, gain the trust of those four and stop him."

The bear's eyes glowed blue before he disappeared completely.

I looked around, contemplating on whether or not I hallucinated or not.

No, it was real.

But what was the bear talking about? Who's him? Is it that thing through the boarded off door?

I sat still before being surprised by a knock on the right door.

"Jeremy? Are you okay?" the voice said.

I looked to my right to see Chica stood at the window, looking worried. She must have heard me shouting. Even though I didn't want to I opened the door to let her inside.

"Oh hello Chica…" I said shakily.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I heard you shout something, so I came over to check."

I looked at her worried, before picking up the tablet and switching it to the prize corner camera, and quickly turning it towards her to show her.

She looked at it in shock, and she stood motionless. Before slowly opening her mouth and letting out a scared and quiet voice…

"_He… He's out... of the box…"_

***Hope you enjoyed! Again sorry for being late with this one, although I hope the end of the chapter made it up for you guys c; I'll see you next chapter and hopefully it will be on time :3 Also, would you guys be interested in a sort of Q and A thing? If so, PM me some questions (try and make them related to the story) and I'll put them on the next chapter :3***


	25. Chapter 25 - Let me out

***Chapter 25 woop! :3 I hope you guys are okay with the fact that there is so many chapters xD I write just over 1000 words per chapter because that's what I feel I can write before It becomes dragged on and undetailed, so yeah, but anyways enjoy! :3***

Chapter 25 – Let me out.

The white faced creature never broke its gaze into the camera, to Chica it felt like it was staring right into her soul, its black eyes and glowing white pupils made her stand motionless, unable to look away.

The camera started flashing white and then went to static, breaking Chica out of her motionless state. The camera's audio returned and it was the same as before, a badly out of tune pop goes the weasel playing with the video feed still disabled. Jeremy put the tablet faced down on the side, and sat back, looking extremely terrified.

Chica and Jeremy both stayed silent for a while, before a voice surprised them from behind Chica. It was Foxy coming to check on her.

"Chica you've been gone a lon-"

Foxy paused, he saw the terror on both their faces.

"What's wrong?" Foxy said concerned, putting an arm around Chica.

Chica stood silent, while Jeremy was mumbling to himself.

"No… please… not him… anything but him… not again…" Jeremy said quietly but shakily.

Foxy and Chica looked at each other, before looking back at Jeremy.

"D-did you say n-not again?" Chica asked still a little shaky.

Jeremy didn't reply, he was shaking violently on the chair, looking at the posters on the wall, with that demonic stare stuck in his mind.

_~Jeremy's Flashback~_

"Mom can we leave? I'm getting bored." Jeremy said crossing his arms.

"Soon, wait until foxy has finished performing." His mother said sternly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, being 13 years old the animatronics didn't really appeal to him, he found them more creepy than anything. He looked around hoping that there was something else to do for entertainment, that's when he saw the closed door, with a sign above saying…

"_Coming soon: Prize Corner"_

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, that sign was up the last time they came here a few weeks back, he wondered if they had put any games or free prizes inside. He waited until his parents weren't looking, and snuck away from the audience.

To his surprise, the door was unlocked, he slowly opened it ensuring that no one would hear, and closed it behind him. It was extremely dark, but after searching the wall with his hands he found the switch, and flicked it on.

His mood lifted when he saw what was inside, arcade games, balloons and a bunch of cuddly toys which he guessed where the prizes. He decided that he would go on the games first, and before leaving he would grab a toy and a balloon and just say to his mom that he got them from an employee. But before he could do any of that something else caught his attention, a large white box made to look like a wrapped up birthday present, it had a bunch of wires and hinges connected to the lid, so it opened automatically somehow.

Jeremy looked around and found a small remote on the side counter with only two buttons on it, open and close. He pressed open and heard the box make a large amount of noise, like it was powering up, then music began starting to play.

Pop goes the weasel.

It was perfectly in tune and playing slightly faster than normal, and when it reached its climax the box sprung open and a thin black figure jumped out, startling Jeremy.

"Why hello there! How do you do? My name is the Marionette! And I'm the one who gives all the nice children lots of prizes!" The Marionette said happily.

Jeremy stayed silent before making himself speak.

"Oh… uh… hello…" he said stuttering.

The Marionette smiled.

"Don't be scared! I'm your friend! Here take a toy!"

He reach up and grabbed a stuffed bear toy, it had a blue top and bow, with yellow fur.

"Here you go!" The Marionette said in joy.

Jeremy looked at the stuffed toy, he was creeped out by it, it wasn't like the others… It had missing eyes, they were just black holes.

"Why… thanks I guess… but I think I'm going to go back to my parents they are probably worrying about me…"

Jeremy turned to the door, grabbing the handle and turning it. It wouldn't budge.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" The Marionette asked, with an annoyed tone.

Jeremy began to panic, he pulled on the door hard before the Marionette's hand slammed against it, causing it to stay perfectly still despite all of Jeremy's efforts.

"Hahahaha… You can't leave, why would you want to leave? It's fun in here… **dOnt You THink?" **The Marionette asked, his voice becoming darker and more twisted.

Jeremy looked above him to see the puppet looking down at him, with black eyes with glowing white dots, with a very disturbed smile.

"P-please let me go…" Jeremy said shaking.

The Marionette giggled, and put his arm into the box he came from, grabbing out a large head that looked like the toy he had given Jeremy.

"You can join me… we can be best friends forever Jeremy…"

The Marionette began taking small steps over to Jeremy, with the suit head in his hands. Jeremy began tugging hard on the door, it still wouldn't move, he looked back to see the deranged puppet getting closer and closer, he put all of his strength into the door by pulling on it as hard as possible, it eventually cracked and flew open, blinding Jeremy with a large bright light shining in his face.

_~End of flashback~_

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Jeremy screamed.

"What is it lad? What's going on with you?!" Foxy asked, worried about Jeremy's mental state.

Jeremy opened his eyes to see that he was back in the office, the desk fan spinning and the tablet still faced down on the side. He looked around and leaned back in relief, he was safe again.

Foxy crouched down next to Jeremy.

"Lad? Are you okay? You've been screaming and shouting and you haven't responded to us at all." Foxy said.

Jeremy kept still but nodded, he was still shaking. Foxy decided to ask Chica instead, Jeremy needed some rest.

"Chica what happened in here? You're not yourself." He asked, concerned.

She pointed towards the tablet on the side table.

"The… That thing it's… its alive… it's moving…" She said shakily.

Foxy looked at her surprised and worried.

"Y-you mean it's out of the b-box?" Foxy replied.

Chica nodded before digging her face into Foxy's chest, seeming like she was about to cry.

"We can't bring our child into a world with that thing roaming around… it would hurt her… I can't see my family hurt Foxy…" She said almost in tears.

Foxy wrapped both arms around her for comfort.

"If that thing even as much as lays eyes on our daughter I will personally make sure that I rip it apart limb from limb."

Foxy looked over to the tablet, with an enraged look on his face.

"_If you know what's good for you puppet, you'll stay where you belong."_

***I'm expecting a lot of comments on Jeremy from this chapter xD but yeah I hope you guys enjoyed! I really like writing this one, see y'all next time and don't forget to PM me :3***


	26. Chapter 26 - Surprises

***Chapter 26! Not really much to say here, if anything it'll be down at the bottom, now enjoy the chapter :3***

Chapter 26 – Surprises

The rest of the night was silent, not much went on, and Jeremy was still shook up about his flashback and the other animatronics just stood around, thinking.

By the time that day arrived things got better for the four animatronics, the store flooded with people, and Jeremy left without saying a peep about them being alive to Mr. Fazbear, surprising them all.

The children were extremely excited to see their best friends, Foxy and Chica. The kids really adored them both because they only came out once a day, and their performance was more entertaining. Bonnie and Freddy didn't mind, they liked watching Foxy and Chica perform too, and they loved seeing the kids' faces light up in delight when they appeared on the stage.

Foxy was a little different today, he performed as normal but told kids out of character to stay away from the prize cove door if they got near it, this confused parents as they had never heard him mention it before, but they just shrugged it off and saw it as a new feature. Foxy even broke out of character mid performance if a child went near the door, but quickly resumed when they had moved, every chance he had his eyes would be on the door, he wanted to keep the children safe, his friends safe, his family safe.

At the end of the pirate's performance just before the curtains were about to close, two men walked into the stage area carrying a fairly large box, as Chica and Foxy got a closer look they realised it was Mike and Mr. Fazbear themselves, but Mike looked fine, like nothing was wrong with him.

They watched as they brought the large box into the office, where they lost sight. The curtains closed and the audience returned back to the main stage to eat and watch Bonnie and Freddy perform their songs. This gave Foxy and Chica time to talk.

"Foxy! Did you see that thing? Do you know what it is!" Chica said giddily and jumping with joy.

"No it can't be… we only told Mike a few days back…" Foxy replied.

He looked out of the curtains to try and get a peak of them opening the box, but it was out of sight.

Chica's expression turned to a sadder one.

"But it has to be… that's what they brought me in, it has to be our daughter!"

Foxy stood and thought, the box did look just a slight bit smaller than Chica, maybe it really was their little Vixen.

He stepped back towards Chica and held her hands.

"You could be right… do you think I'll be a good dad?" Foxy said now becoming worried.

Chica kissed him and giggled.

"Your gunna be an amazing dad." She said smiling.

Foxy smiled back, before raising his ears at the sounds of clangs coming from the office.

_~In the office~_

"Alright, is It ready to be activated?" Mr. Fazbear asked impatiently.

Mike looked around the device just brought out of the box.

"Looks like it, I'll switch it on."

Mike opened a hatch on the back of the device and flicked a switch, then closed the hatch. The device rumbled before glowing lights came from the front, and it began to look around.

The device opened its mouth like it was trying to speak, but nothing came out.

"Uhh, Mike? Why can't it talk?" Asked Mr. Fazbear worried.

Mike scratched his head, he turned the device back off and took a look at the voice box, it had a large crack down the side of it, sparking a little.

"God damnit, the assholes who brought us the parts didn't even check if they were functioning, the voice box is broken." Mike said annoyed.

Mr. Fazbear rolled his eyes and rested his face in the palm of his hand, before looking back up to Mike.

"Well when can we get a replacement part?" He asked.

Mike took out a checklist, and inspected it.

"Probably tomorrow night, that's the earliest they'll deliver it."

Mr. Fazbear sighed, but nodded.

"That's not too bad I guess, we'll just have the animatronic sit in pirate's cove until then. Leave her in here until night though, we want it to be a surprise to the children when she's ready to perform." Mr. Fazbear said gaining his jolly tone again.

Mike smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. Alright boss I better be leaving if I'm coming back here tonight, I'll see you later."

Mr. Fazbear tipped his hat and watched as Mike left the office, Mike walked out of the front entrance and got in his car to drive home, with Foxy watching from inside the curtains.

_~Pirate's Cove~_

"He just left, but Mr. Fazbear is still in the office." Foxy said, informing Chica.

Chica was more interested in the fact that she might finally have a proper family when night came, she was excited to see how the child looked and acted. Foxy was becoming extremely nervous, he felt as if he would screw up somehow, he lived with hatred for years, he didn't want to live with it again.

As the day progressed the two soon to be parents became more and more anxious, then they finally heard the music playing, it was 12:00am.

Foxy peered out of the curtains and looked at the entrance, he saw Mike walk inside, but unlike normal he went straight into his office rather than telling them all they could move around. After a few minutes Mike was wheeling something over to the main stage area, it had a white sheet over it protecting it from the animatronics' sight.

"Alright guys you can move. Foxy and Chica come out here, I wanna show you something." Mike said smiling.

Bonnie and Freddy stretched and looked at the white sheet confused, wondering what was hidden underneath. Foxy and Chica emerged, looking very nervous. Making Mike laugh a little.

"I worked on this all day yesterday to get it done faster, and I think you guys are gunna like it."

Mike grabbed the sheet and yanked it off, making Foxy and Chica stare in awe at what they saw.

It was a beautiful teenage Vixen animatronic with light brown fur, with two hands and her hood being held in one of them. She was looking down with her eyes closed.

"Oh my god… Mike you really did this for us?" Chica asked overjoyed.

Mike nodded and kept his smile. Chica ran up and hugged him, taking Mike by surprise.

"Although… For now there is a slight problem." Mike said fading his smile.

Chica stepped back and both Foxy and herself looked at Mike a little confused and worried.

"Problem? What do you mean problem?" Asked Foxy becoming very nervous.

"It's nothing bad, it's just that her voice box is currently broken, so we had to order a new one and it won't be here until tomorrow night, so she won't be able to speak until then."

Mike turned and stepped behind the new animatronic, opening the hatch and flicking the switch. The animatronic shook a little before her eyes opened, revealing beautiful purple eyes like Chica's.

She looked around confused before seeing Foxy and Chica smiling at her.

"Welcome to our family... uh…"

Chica stood and thought for a second.

"_Welcome to our family Crystal."_

***Let me know what you guys think of the new chapter! And what do you think of Crystal's name? Kinda Cliché but I like it :3 PM me if you haz any suggestions!***


	27. Chapter 27 - New Addition to the Family

***I feel so bad when I get these out late ;-; I apologise, now read on! :3***

Chapter 27 – New Addition to the Family

Crystal looked confused, she recognised the fox and the chick from her programming, but she couldn't quite figure out who they where and why she felt close to them. She opened her mouth wanting to ask a question but nothing came out, she put her hands on her throat and looks up at Chica with sad eyes.

"Aww don't worry sweetie, your voice box is broken, and your gunna get a new one tomorrow!" Chica said happily.

Crystal's expression went back to normal, but then she still looked confused, she could not grasp who Chica was to her. Foxy stepped in and began to speak.

"My name's Foxy, I'm your dad, and this beauty here is your mom Chica." Foxy said smiling.

Chica blushed a little, and Crystal's eyes lit up, her programming kicked in and she ran and hugged them both, happy to finally see her parents. Foxy and Chica smiled and joined in on the hug, Bonnie was clapping her hands in joy and then kissed and hugged Freddy.

"So, do you like the name Crystal?" Said Chica still a bit nervous.

"It's a beautiful name." Foxy said smiling.

Crystal nodded and mouthed "I love it".

Foxy and Chica both looked at each other and smiled, before Foxy turned back to Crystal.

"So, do ye want to see our pirate cove lassie?" Foxy said in his cheesy pirate accent.

Crystal rolled her eyes and smile, then nodded. Chica and Foxy led her into the pirate cove, Crystal looked around at all the scenery, the painted on backgrounds and the props that they would use to perform, Crystal's programming told her that she would aid Foxy in the performance, and give out some free gifts to the children like Foxy used to.

Chica pulled down some pictures that the kids drew and handed them over to Crystal, she looked at them all with her ears raised and smiling, after she had looked around awhile her smile faded, and her ears drooped.

"What's wrong Crystal? Don't you like it here?" Chica asked worried.

Crystal shook her head, she loved the pizzeria. She held up one of the drawings and showed it to Chica, she was pointing at one of the children on the drawing.

"You don't think the kids will like you?" Chica asked.

Crystal nodded, still with her ears drooped.

Chica smiled, it reminded her of her first day at the pizzeria, and when she fell in love with Foxy.

Foxy put his hand on Crystal's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry lass, they will love you, you'll be performing with us on stage!" He said happily.

Crystal nodded, she already knew what her performance was but she still had a bad feeling that the children wouldn't like her.

Bonnie, Freddy and Mike joined in to show her around the Pizzeria, Mike showed her his job in the office, and taught her how to use the camera tablet. Bonnie showed Crystal her guitar playing skills and Freddy sang for her. She was overwhelmed by how nice everyone was, and how many friends she had made, but then she noticed something…

'_Prize Corner' _

She read the sign at the top of the boarded door, and looked at it confused.

"_Why is it like that? Are we not allowed to go in?" _She thought.

She turned to Chica and got her attention, before pointing back at the prize corner door.

Chica looked shocked, she had totally forgot about the prize corner, she was about to say something before being interrupted by Foxy.

"Crystal, please, for me and your mom _never_ go near that door." He said in a serious tone.

Crystal began to look a little worried, she wanted to know why it was boarded up but she was scared to know at the same time.

"I don't want to scare you, but something is in there, something that wants to get out. Something that wants to hurt us, so please, don't go near it…" Foxy said with a begging look in his eyes.

Crystal nodded and quickly hugged Foxy closing her eyes, Foxy felt disappointed in himself for scaring his daughter, but he returned the hug and closed his eyes too.

Chica smiled at them, and spoke.

"We love you, Crystal." She said happily.

Crystal pulled away from the hug with her ears raised and smiling, before mouthing the words _'I love you too.'_

Mike walked in from his office, and spoke wanting to get everyone's mind off of the prize corner.

"So Crystal, do you like it here?" Mike said smiling.

Crystal smiled, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from one of the tables, and wrote on it. She turned the paper around to show everyone.

'_Like it here? I love it here! Thank you guys for being so friendly :)' _

Mike let out a little laugh.

"Good, now then I'll be in my office, you should probably go with your parents into pirate's cove so you can all talk… uh… well you know what I mean. Bonnie? Freddy? You coming with me?" Mike said.

Bonnie smiled.

"We will soon, I just wanna talk with Freddy for a moment."

Freddy looked shocked, he already knew what she was going to ask, a new child arriving and suddenly Bonnie wants to talk, he hoped it was a coincidence. Bonnie grabbed his arm and dragged him out of sight of the others.

Foxy, Chica and Crystal walked to pirate's cove, and spent the rest of the night relaxing with Foxy and Chica telling Crystal about their lives and what they do at the pizzeria.

But Crystal was a little distracted.

She was new, and had strong ears that could pick up quiet sounds.

She could her something… a voice… calling… a child.

"_Please… Help meeeeeee…"_

***Alright guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, was a little shorter than I planned but it was just to get Crystal properly introduced :3 PM me if you have any suggestions, if you have an OC then by all means tell me but it's more than likely it will be a long time before I add any more OC's :3***


	28. Chapter 28 - Is it Someone New?

***How's everyone liking Crystal so far? I hope you guys like her, she's a main character now! :3 Anyways, enjoy chapter 28!***

Chapter 28 – Is it Someone New?

Crystal looked around, she couldn't pin point exactly were the voice was coming from. She got up and peered out of the cove.

"Crystal? What's wrong?" Asked Foxy confused.

Crystal ignored him, she could hear the voice getting slightly louder…

"_Help… Please…"_

She was certain it was a child. Crystal stepped out of pirate's cove and looked around, playing hot and cold with the child's voice, eventually she found herself stood outside of the prize cove. She looked at it with curiosity, her father had told her that this place had been locked away from humans for years, a child could not possibly survive in there…

Crystal stepped closer to the door, she saw the keyhole and peered through it. All she could see was darkness, until a shine a blue appeared through the keyhole, it was an eye.

"_Help me…"_

Crystal froze in fear, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't move and she couldn't call her parents. The eye stared at her, filling with water like whoever was in there was about to cry.

"_Crystal, please help me…"_

Crystal's eyes widened.

"How… how did you know my name…" She thought.

The eye at the door turned black, and began dripping blood before whatever it was did a dark and twisted laugh and then spoke…

"_I like to get to know my meals before I eat them, sweetie."_

The skin turned white and into hard plastic, the Marionette revealed himself to the new animatronic, the Marionette let out a large screech, making Crystal fall back in fear, she closed her eyes ready for the impact but felt someone catch her. It was Foxy, with Chica quickly running over to aid them.

"Crystal, stay with your mom okay?" Foxy said in a serious tone.

Crystal look worried and nodded, before running and hugging Chica.

Foxy raised his hook and stepped closer to the door.

"Stay away from my family." He said gritting his teeth.

The Marionette laughed.

"But we were having fun… you don't want to let your daughter miss out on some fun do you?" He said with a twisted smile.

Foxy's eyes began turning to a dark shade of orange.

"You stay away from my daughter. You stay away from Chica, you stay away from my friends, if you hurt them, I'll rip you apart and crush your remains."

Foxy's voice began turning darker, like the Marionette's. No one had seen Foxy this angry before. Chica and Crystal looked at Foxy worried and Mike and the others were watching, motionless.

The Marionette looked at Foxy through the keyhole, and laughed.

"What happened Foxy? Protecting? What happened the old Foxy I used to know?"

Foxy lifted his ears and looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean the _old _Foxy?" He asked.

The Marionette's eyes widened at the sight of the confused fox.

"The fox that killed, the fox that bit, the fox that I could control." The Marionette said smiling.

Foxy froze, his eyes widened and he had flashbacks of the bite, he saw blood everywhere. He could see exactly what he saw after he bit the engineer, the body lying on the ground… the parents running… and then… he saw something in the shadows…

A white face, smiling at him, it lifted its hands and made a biting motion with his fingers. Foxy didn't glitch, Foxy wasn't broken. The Marionette forced him to kill.

Foxy snapped out of the flashback with his eyes pure black with hatred, he could feel himself about to strike.

"You… you monster you kill children for fun… I'll… I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Foxy charged at the door before being held back by Freddy, Mike and even Crystal.

"LET ME GO! HE NEEDS TO DIE!" Foxy screeched.

"Foxy! Snap out of it! That's what he wants you to do! Don't let him out! Please!" Mike said, trying to convince the enraged fox.

Foxy ignored Mike's comment, and tried to struggle out of the grip.

"Foxy listen to me, it's your best friend Freddy… Please don't do this, you don't want to see anyone hurt do you?" Freddy said struggling to keep Foxy back.

"LET ME GO DAMNIT!" Foxy shouted, still ignoring them.

Crystal opened her mouth, she needed to talk to her dad… but her voice box wouldn't let her…

She tried to push out some words, nothing. She kept trying and trying, she could feel a spark coming from her throat. She tried to speak again, she could feel her voice box beginning to spark and activate, he stuttered, but then looked up to her dad and shouted.

"Dad! Please stop your scaring me and mom!" Crystal shouted, her voice glitching a little.

Foxy froze, the white dot at the centre of his eye turned yellow, but his eyes still remained black. He looked over to see his daughter shaking, with tears dripping down her face. Chica, Mike, Bonnie and Freddy all looked at her shocked.

"P-Please dad… don't let him out… don't fight him…" She said shakily, her voice still sounding tinny.

Foxy looked at his daughter, his eyes widened before they started returning back to normal, he could feel himself gaining full control over his body again. He looked at everyone, who was staring at him with a worried look.

"I.. I'm so sorry Crystal…" He said shakily.

Crystal smiled, she had her father back. She ran over and hugged him, Foxy was about to speak but was interrupted by the angered voice of the Marionette.

"No… NO! LET HIM FIGHT!" The Marionette shouted angrily, he began punching the door, making the boards begin to crack.

Bonnie grabbed a box and pushed it in front of the door, before turning back to her friends.

"Help me! Block the door off!" She shouted.

They all nodded and began picking up heavy objects to keep the door stable, Foxy and Freddy held the door, ensuring that the Marionette wouldn't break through until the others where finished.

Chica pushed the last object to block the door, and stepped back panting. The door had stopped moving, but the Marionette was still hammering into it with his fists, but he knew his efforts were pointless and gave up.

The others could hear the Marionette grumble, and step inside his box before shutting it.

Freddy sighed in relief.

"Thank god… we did it… it can't get out…" He said happily but panting at the same time.

He looked over to see Crystal with her ears drooped and holding her throat.

"Crystal?" He said in a worried tone, making Foxy, Chica and Bonnie also look over.

Crystal looked up still holding her throat.

"It hurts to s-speak…" She said quietly, grumbling in pain.

Chica hugged her daughter.

"It's okay sweetie, don't strain yourself, Mike's going to get you a new voice box tomorrow, only talk if you need to." Chica said smiling.

Crystal nodded and slowly walked into pirate's cove and sat down at the back wall, with Chica following behind.

Foxy looked at them leave, and as he was about to follow he couldn't get one thought out of his mind…

"_It wasn't my fault… It wasn't my fault…"_

***Alright guys hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Leave me a review and let me know what you all think, PM for OC and story suggestions! Or just PM me if you want to talk :3***


	29. Chapter 29 - A Face of Fear

***Someone pointed out the Bioshock reference from last chapter x3 Now I present to you chapter 29! And also just in case anyone is wondering this fan fic is gunna go on for quite a while, and by the time it's done it will have waaaaay too many chapters, so when it's done I'll probably combine chapters :3***

Chapter 29 – A Face of Fear

_~Marionette's POV~_

Damnit. I was so close. I was almost in his mind… I made him vicious, like he's supposed to be. All of these damn animatronics are good, they're friendly to kids, they are friends with the night guard. Why? I gave them life for one purpose, and one purpose only. To kill. I made them to be soul-less killing machines, and then they turn into this?

Not like it matters. When I'm free they won't survive. I'll turn them all into scrap, rip their limbs off one by one and drain their life.

I looked back to the box in which I reside in. I walked up to it and looked inside, If I was to get out, I want to have at least some help. I lifted my hands and whispered messages in a backwards demonic chant, before stepping back and looking at my work.

Goldie's endoskeleton.

That endoskeleton got shoved into my box years ago, it's sat there doing nothing, well now it can help me. It can get revenge on the humans for keeping him in there.

The endoskeleton stood up and directed his attention to me, with his eyes black and a red dot being in the centre.

It made a gurgling noise with its mouth, and blood began dripping down, I can tell already that this thing can do all the work for me, how helpful.

_~Pirate's Cove~_

"Are you okay lass?" Foxy asked concerned.

Crystal looked up with her ears drooped and nodded, she took Chica's advice and decided to only speak when necessary until her voice box was repaired.

Foxy smiled a little and rested his hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little like he was saying 'you'll be fine, lass.'

Foxy stood up and looked back to the opening of the curtains, were Bonnie and Freddy were stood.

"She's fine, just a little worn that's all." Foxy said with a mellow tone.

Bonnie and Freddy nodded and both looked at each other a little worried.

Chica still comforting her daughter looked to the others.

"Can we please do something about that thing? Those boards aren't enough to keep it back… what about… I dunno… some metal doors like the ones in Mike's office?" She asked.

Freddy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mike behind him, just outside of the curtains.

"Already on it." Mike said, carrying scrap metal and some bolts.

Everyone watched him walk past the curtains, before they all stepped out to see where he was going.

Mike pushed the employee only door open with his foot and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and locking it without saying another word. Freddy stepped close to the door and listened through it, he could hear lots of banging and drilling.

"I think he actually is building another door for the prize corner…" Freddy said still listening in.

Chica sighed in relief, but looked at the time, it was almost 4am, Mike didn't have much time. She stepped close to the door and waited until Freddy stepped back, before calling out to Mike.

"Mike! If you can hear me it's about to turn 4, you need to hurry up in there!" Chica shouted.

The noises coming from inside the room stopped for a moment, but then continued without Mike replying.

Chica turned and walked back to Foxy and kissed him, burying her head in his chest. Freddy turned to them and spoke.

"You guys go get some rest, we'll stay out here and make sure that… thing, doesn't try anything." He said with a serious tone.

Foxy, Chica and Crystal nodded, before they all headed back into the cove to rest, as Foxy was about to close up the curtains he looked to Freddy.

"Thank you, Lad." He said closing the curtains.

Bonnie and Freddy sat down near the prize corner, while they were watching they felt as if it would be some good alone time for them, so they sat and talked, flirted and cuddled. Of course with Freddy still looking over every once and awhile to make sure nothing was out of place. Without Bonnie with him he wouldn't have offered to watch, but with her there he didn't mind, he had his love to keep him company after all.

_~Mike's POV~_

Why does it keep falling apart? Those doors in my office are basic metal work, yet this fucking thing keeps breaking!

I launched one of the scrap parts across the room, and held my head in my hands. Why does something always go wrong? I looked at my watch and saw the time. It was 5:30am, I needed to finish fast.

I picked up some more scrap and began working again, being more careful this time it seemed to be a lot sturdier, and with some wires added here and there I managed to make it controllable like the office doors. Although this one was remotely controlled, not by a button. I couldn't risk any children pressing it and letting that thing out.

I tested the door out and finally, it swung open as it should, I knew this thing wasn't gunna be as secure as the office doors, but damn at least it was better than the make shift blockade we built. I did a few final tests on the door, like making sure it was welded correctly and things like that before a unlocked and opened the door, and lifted the door outside.

And then I heard the music, 6am.

I was too late…

***Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expect Golden Freddy and Jeremy to come back in soon, just in case any of you thought that I was leaving them out of the story for good :3 PM if you have suggestions or just want to talk, and I'll talk to yall in the next chapter!***


	30. Chapter 30 - Watchful Eyes

***Wow… 30 chapters! Never thought this fic would become so popular… you guys are amazing! Over 110 followers! :3 Now enough talking… Enjoy the chapter! :3***

Chapter 30 – Watchful Eyes

Mike rushed out to see the animatronics getting in place, he could hear his boss parking outside.

"Shit! Guys! Quick before Mr. Fazbear gets in here, help me move the door blockade!" Mike shouted, panicking.

"But Mike… the Marion-" Freddy said before being cut off by Mike.

"It doesn't matter! My boss can't know that you guys are alive! Just keep watch, he knows he can't leave in the day!"

Mike rushed over and started putting objects used to block the door back into their correct places, soon after Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica helped, and then they quickly got back into position just before Mr. Fazbear entered.

"Ah! Mike how- uh… Mike are you quite alright?" Mr. Fazbear asked looking at Mike's current look.

Mike looked down at himself, he was covered in oil and had several small tears in his clothes, his security hat was missing and he was sweating.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine, just haven't been feeling too good lately." He said trying to cover up the situation.

Mr. Fazbear gave him an odd look.

"Well if you're feeling that bad I guess I can call Jerem-" Mike cut him off.

"No no, that won't be necessary, I'll be fine for tonight, I just need some sleep." Mike said before dragging himself out of the building, getting into his car and driving home.

Mr. Fazbear thought nothing of it, he was more intrigued in the fact that Mike had almost completely destroyed the boards on the door, or so he thought Mike did.

Mr. Fazbear looked at it, feeling annoyance towards Mike, although he decided not to say anything, Mike had been the best employee he had ever had, one or two mistakes could go un-noticed. He decided to tear down the boards completely, leaving the door completely accessible to the public.

"_No… please… Stop!" _Bonnie thought wishing she could move to hug Freddy.

"_I know you don't know what's in there… but damnit you made a huge mistake…" _Freddy thought, looking onto the door with worry.

Mr. Fazbear cleaned up the mess, washed his hands then proceeded to sit in his office, doing paperwork like usual.

Chica would stand in front of the door while performing, she was the only one allowed to roam freely, and although she always stood with Foxy she wanted to keep the kids safe until Mike could finish the metal door.

Foxy watched her closely, he was more than willing to attack if the Marionette broke out during the day, especially if it got close to Chica or Crystal. Crystal spent her day bored inside of the spare parts room, due to her voice box being broken she couldn't perform, and Fazbear didn't want parents thinking she was glitchy.

Crystal sat in sadness, she used the time she had to think, but the more she thought, the worse she felt. She realised something about every one of her friends, they all had love, they had friends, and even though Crystal has friends, none of them are her age… She thought about what she could do, could she deal with being the only teenager? Maybe for a while... but she knew the boredom would get to her. Maybe she could ask Mike to help make her a friend…

Crystal's eyes lit up. Mike helped build her she was told by her parents, maybe Mike would be kind enough to do really build her a good friend, or even someone to love. The thought of that made her smile, even though she did think it was highly unlikely.

She could hear Foxy doing his lines every now and then through the door, only when he was speaking loud, she loved the fact that she would be performing as a pirate like her dad, she was made to entertain, not to sit stuck in a small room like some sort of caged rat.

Crystal laid down on the ground and closed her eyes, she thought it would be better to get some sleep for when night came. The wishes of having a friend built for her allowed her to fall asleep quickly, smiling a little in the process.

…

"_Hey… Wake up…"_

Crystal shuffled, still with her eyes closed.

"_C'mon… Wake up…"_

Crystal opened her eyes and quickly pushed herself back until she was pinned against the wall, her eyes met on the golden bear sat in front of her, with a blank expression.

"I've never seen you here before, what's your name?" The bear asked.

Crystal sat still staring in fear at the bear, she couldn't call for help.

"Don't worry… I don't want to hurt you, and I know you can't talk. I can hear what you think, now what's your name?" The bear asked again.

Crystal thought she was hallucinating somehow, it couldn't hear her thoughts could it? She decided to test the bear and say her name in her head.

"_Crystal." _She thought.

The bear's eyes raised and he smiled.

"Crystal? I like that name, how long have you been here?"

Crystal stopped shaking, she couldn't believe the bear actually managed to hear her thoughts.

"_I… I came here to perform with my mom and dad… Foxy and Chica…" _She thought.

The bear looked sad at the mention of Foxy, but he quickly shook it off and smiled again.

"Well isn't that nice, now that's enough chit chat, I need to speak with you." He said seriously.

Crystal began to feel fear again, she didn't reply.

"You've seen him, have you not?" The bear asked.

Chica thought for a second, she knew he was talking about the white faced thing.

"_You… you mean that thing with the black eyes and white mask?" _She thought, even her voice in her head was shaky.

"Yes, the Marionette. He's going to get out, you _need _to help Mike with the door, it isn't stable."

The bear pointed at the metal door Mike had crafted that was sitting in the corner.

"Fix it, make it better, and your friends will suriv-" The bear groaned before putting his hand over the wound caused by Foxy.

"I'm sorry… That's all I can say… I need to go…" The bear grunted in pain before starting to fade, and was stopped by the sound of Crystal's thoughts.

"_Wait! At least tell me your name!" _She thought.

The bear looked at the ground, still fading slowly.

"Goldie." He said before vanishing completely.

Crystal looked around, she couldn't figure out if what she just saw was real or not. She looked at the door, and thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

She picked up the door and lifted it on the table, and picked up some spare tools and began to add to Mike's work. She was careful not to mess with the wiring, as she didn't know how to fix it, but she could try to make the door thicker and stronger.

She spent several hours using spare parts and other scrap pieces making the door stronger. When she had finished she was covered in oil, but she didn't really care. She looked at her work and smiled, it wasn't half bad, it didn't look professional but at least it could hold the Marionette back.

She was quickly halted out of her proud stance by the sound of music.

The night shift began.

***Cliff-hanger! Woop hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to PM me and see y'all in the next chapter! :3***


	31. Chapter 31 - Trapping Demons

***Hope you all enjoyed last chapter! Hopefully this one will be a little longer than normal, As a little thanks to all my supporters with this fic :3***

Chapter 31 – Trapping Demons

Crystal stepped out of the back room to see Freddy and Foxy holding the door shut, while Mike ran towards the back room, he was a little confused seeing the door, he thought it looked different, although his main focus was to get it out onto the Prize Corner door.

Mike lifted it out struggling, so Chica, Bonnie and even Crystal helped him carry it over. Foxy and Freddy let go of the door so they could get out of the way, but still watched closely just in case the Marionette took his chance… surprisingly, he didn't.

Mike put the door in its upright position on the prize corner door, and began putting bolts and screws through the sides to lock it in place. After he had secured the edges he then lined the screws and bolts with a police tape-esc metal frame, to keep it in place better.

Mike and the animatronics stepped back, still prepared for the Marionette. But the door stood, and it didn't move at all. Even the prize corner door didn't… did the Marionette not even attempt to get out?

The room stayed silent, everyone was watching the door, praying that it would be enough, it seemed it could stand its ground, which was good enough for Mike.

"Alright… I think that's done it, that fucking thing can't get out now!" Mike said laughing a little.

All the animatronics sighed in relief, Crystal being the happiest, if it wasn't for Goldie the Marionette might have been freed, creating chaos for the humans and the animatronics. Crystal really wanted to talk to Goldie again, she felt as if she needed to say thank you… but it would have to wait a little while.

The animatronics and Mike spent a couple of hours in the main stage area, just talking, and every now and then just double checking the prize corner to make sure the Marionette wasn't trying to escape. Not a sound was heard from inside there.

"Thank god that's over… I might actually be able to spend some time with my family." Foxy said smiling at Chica and Crystal.

Freddy let out a little laugh.

"I agree, I haven't had any time to spend with Bonnie lately, everything has been focused on that thing, but that's gunna change now Bon." He said before giving Bonnie a kiss on the cheek.

Bonnie's face turned bright red before she quickly hid her face in Freddy's chest. Foxy and Chica laughed and said a sarcastic "Awwww". Crystal smiled at the couple before drooping her ears. She still had to ask Mike about a new friend… but she was extremely nervous…

She lifted her ears and hid her true feelings from the others, she wanted to ask Mike confidentially whenever she got the chance to.

Crystal's eyes widened and quickly turned towards the entrance of the pizzeria after she heard noises coming from outside, Mike did the same before realising Crystal had heard the sounds.

"You hear that too Crystal?" He said putting a large smile on his face.

Crystal nodded, then she thought for a second… her new voice box? She wanted to jump and run to the door, but she stayed sat down, she knew she couldn't reveal herself to the humans.

Mike got up and ran to the entrance, with everyone watching with anticipation. Crystal's smile was large, she could finally speak to her friends and family. She could hear Mike speaking to someone, before hearing a faint "Goodbye." And the closing of the pizzeria doors. Mike then walked back into the main stage area with a smile and a small box in his hand.

"Well Foxy and Chica, now it's time to get to meet your daughter for real, her voice box just arrived." He said joyfully.

Foxy, Chica and Crystal's eyes lit up, before they all hugged each other. Mike pulled up a couple of chairs and brought a tool box from his office.

"It'll only be quick Crystal I promise, but I will have to deactivate you for a few minutes, okay?" Mike said.

Deactivated? She didn't like the sound of that. But she nodded anyway, it was the only way she would be able to speak without feeling an immense amount of pain.

Crystal felt the switch move, and she let herself drift into darkness.

…

"_Hello my pet."_

Crystal shot up to her surroundings, she was in a cage, with Mike, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy surrounding her, but they were… different. They all had horrifying… black eyes… with white centres, making Crystal shudder.

They all looked at her with twisted smiles, they would twitch, and their eyes started to drip blood…

None of them spoke, Crystal looked around terrified, trying to prepare for if one of them attacked, and then she heard something that she felt was… familiar.

'_All around the Mulberry Bush…'_

'_The monkey chased the weasel…'_

'_The monkey stopped to pull up his sock…'_

The singing and the music stopped, and all faded to black except a small light above the cage Crystal was trapped in, she looked around, panicking.

All was silent around her…

…

"P̴͈̗̫̯̮̱̪͉͇̾̏͛͆̒̍ͭͭͩ͘̕͜͢ͅO͎̘͙̝̜̿̌̎̒ͮ̿̑̋ͮ̚͘P̡̢̨̪̥̗̲̩͓̩̠̖̮͍̯̪͍̼̆̉͑̿ͮͩ͘ͅ ̣̘͈̠̟͓͕̱̘̪̥̖̄̊́͒ͪ̐̃͆́̕͜͠G̷̘̬̫̻͖̲͔̬̠͎̙̗͔̈ͤ͂͛̒͋ͧͩ̃͢͢͡͞ͅǪ̔̐͐̀ͪͪ̃̈̅͑͌͏̢͍͖̗̠̗͎̰̼̠͈̹͖̜̻̟̬̭͍͕͞E̻̗͇͑̆̓̄͑̊͆̆̒ͮ̓̐͑̋̏ͪͦͫ̀́̚͘͢Ŝ̸͐̏̔ͪͥ͂͡҉̠̹̬̦̹̞̤͕̫̯̹̝̬͚͍ ̐ͦ̋ͮ̐ͣ̈͌̈̓͏̹̩̝̲͇̱̟͖̘͉̦̥͖̹̫̞̝͝ͅT̺̱͚͍̘̬̖̩̙͍͕̫͔̪̻̠͛ͯ̏ͦ̃̅̔ͬ͒͑̓̓ͣ͊̔ͮͨ͊͑́̀͟͢͞H̵̢̯̫͕̙ͮͩ̇ͬ̽͆̓́͑̉̎͐͡Eͫͦͣͪ̅͛͌͆ͩ̀̐͒̈́ͥ͌̕͡͡҉̡̻͖͓̲̤̮̗̯̘̫̲̱̺͈̖̤̰̥ ̐ͣ̀͗ͧ̾̇̅̂ͧ̀ͤ̌̋̈́͏҉̺̞̪̩͉͖̜̮̺Ŵ̧̄́̆͑ͫͭ̏̀ͣ͋̎̅̅ͤͨ̑̉̕͏̷̘͕̮̠̰͔̖͙̤̪̯̙͔͚͓̘̠̥̲Ĕ̪̺̹̱̣̗̱͚̙͈̹̬͗̿̅̂̌ͣ̋̎̊ͨ͒̾̾̕͡ͅͅA͆̔͊̓͢͏̼͖̼͔̙̠̼̜͜͡Ṡ̢̆̋ͩ͛̅ͦ͜͠҉͕̗̤̗̼̰̠̟̤͎̱Eͫ̔̒ͮ͒͆ͤ͛̐̐̈́͏̸̳̜͔̩͕̫̟̝̀͜Ļ̛͚̖̳̬̜͇̺̤̥͙͕͍̞ͮ̉ͤ̆͂̈ͥͮ̌̇̽ͧ̐͜͞͡ͅ!̷̶̧̦̗̟̼̜̲̯̼̬̭̲͊̐̄̑̆͂̀͝"

…

Crystal shot up and screamed, startling the others.

"Woe! Crystal what's wrong?" Mike asked a little worried that he screwed something up.

Crystal looked around, everyone had their normal eyes, and they all looked worried for her, Chica and Foxy were the first to help Crystal calm down.

"Crystal what's wrong? Can you speak?" Foxy asked.

She let herself calm for a few more seconds, before opening her mouth.

"…Hi dad, Hi mom…" Crystal said with her fixed voice.

Chica and Foxy smiled, their daughter had a soft and cute voice, but it sounded a little more grown up like Crystal was.

"There's me beautiful daughter all fixed up." Foxy said happily before hugging Crystal, Chica joined in the hug too, making Crystal smile.

"I love you two." Crystal said happily.

"We love you too, sweetie." Chica said overjoyed.

Mike felt relieved that the new voice box worked, he threw the old one in the spare parts room, he could use it for scrap for something else. He dragged his feet back to his office, and sat down in the chair to continue the routine of checking the security cameras. He never really understood why this place had a night guard job in the first place, who the hell breaks in the steal from a pizzeria? Of course he didn't mind, his best friends lived here.

He switched to the main stage camera and could just see everyone talking to Crystal, all with smiled on their faces. Mike let out a smile himself, before he put down the camera and closed his eyes, an hour of sleep couldn't hurt.

…

Mike woke up and looked around confused, he quickly picked up the tablet and looked at the time, it was 4:50am, he hadn't overslept thank god. He flicked to the main stage to check on everyone again, they were all there still speaking, but… someone was missing.

"Mike?" Said a voice at the right door.

Mike almost jumped out of his chair, he looked over to see Crystal stood in the doorway.

"Jesus Crystal don't do that!" Mike said adjusting his position in the chair back to normal.

Crystal laughed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but I came here to… uh… ask you something." She said nervously.

Mike lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh? What's that?" He asked.

Crystal looked around nervously, before turning to face outside the door.

"Never mind, I'm gunna head back to the others." She said, disappointed in herself.

Mike could tell she was nervous, her body language was making it obvious.

"You can trust me you know, you don't have to keep whatever's bothering you a secret. But go ahead if you don't want to tell me." He said smiling.

Crystal paused, she looked to the ground before turning back to face Mike.

"Well… I was just wondering if you could… you could uh… help m-me build-" Mike cut Crystal off.

"Help you build a friend for you? Of course!" Mike said happily.

Crystal's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you thank you so much!" She said before hugging Mike.

"But how did you know that's what I was gunna ask you?"

Mike laughed.

"You're a teen surrounded by older animatronics, I was bound to get the question sooner or later. It might not be for a few days or even weeks… Is that okay?" Mike said.

"Of course! I don't want you to rush it… but thanks a lot Mike…" She said overjoyed before running back down the right hall to meet with the others.

Mike leant back in his chair and tried to fight back his eyes drifting shut.

He wanted to help build a friend for Crystal, But he just wanted to get home and get some proper sleep for a change.

***There you guys go! A little longer than normal, but I think this chapter was very interesting in my own opinion, and I wanna know what you guys think! Don't forget to PM me, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter :3***


	32. Chapter 32 - A Horrific Past

***Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry for this one being late, I really thought that when I originally wrote this that it was rushed, so I waited a day to re-do it to a good standard, enjoy!***

Chapter 32 – A Horrific Past

It was 6:40am and Mike finally managed to get home for some sleep, he took his shirt off, hung up his security hat and slumped his way up the stairs and into bed, passing out almost instantly from lack of sleep.

…

"S."

Mike shot up at the metallic voice, he looked around not knowing what it was or where it came from.

"A."

Mike looked at his door, it was coming from downstairs.

"V."

Is it… Is it spelling something out?

"E."

"T."

"H."

"E."

"M."

The voice kept repeating those letters… Save them… Save who?

Mike walked down the stairs, the voice was getting louder and raspier. He got into his living room and the voice stopped speaking, but he heard something else… The disturbed cry of a child…

He rushed inside the living room and turned the lights on, only to find that there was nothing there. Mike looked around the room confused.

"_Jesus Christ I really need some sleep…" _He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to turn to go back up the stairs, he heard the same voice, except it sounded… familiar… It sounded… Twisted…

"**Y̼o̩͍̫uͅ ̵̠̝c̼̣̬̘͉̜̥͠a͖̱͖͚͈n̢̦̩̗'͙t̛̩͙̝͈̲.̘̩ ͏͓̗**"

Mike turned around only to see the Marionette jumping at him, screeching in the process.

…

Mike shot up from his bed, he picked up a baseball bat from his room and ran down the stairs, and began checking his entire house, the living room being his main priority. After searching around for 10 minutes, he couldn't find anything, so he went into the kitchen to check the clock. It read 11:37am.

Mike rubbed his head, his memory of the dream began to fade, he just had that white, demonic face stuck in his mind. He felt frustrated that these dreams were haunting him and the animatronics… The Marionette, the markings in the prize cove, someone had to know the real reason behind them.

Mike sat down at his computer and began researching the pizzeria, back when it was called _"Fredbear's Family Diner". _He managed to find some information about it, it was a newspaper article, and apparently the place had to shut down due to a child going missing inside the store, with a suspect to the kidnapping being arrested the next day.

Mike looked at it shocked, no wonder the pizzeria had started to lose money if this was it's history. Of course that wouldn't stop Mike working there, he had friends to watch over. He looked at all the pictures of the diner that the newspaper article showed, the diner looked a lot smaller than the current pizzeria, and there was only one picture of the animatronics.

Except, it wasn't what Mike was expecting to see.

There was two animatronics, the left one being Freddy, he looked almost the same as Freddy does now, just he looked bulkier and kind of creepy, probably because they didn't have proper endoskeleton technology back then. But the one on the right… was that the Golden bear that the others talk about so much?

Mike seemed intrigued, although it still didn't answer his question on the Marionette incident.

Mike did some more research, and stumbled on some more interesting news articles, in 1983 a new company took over Fredbear's family Diner and changed it into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the animatronics were introduced, Bonnie and Foxy. They looked exactly how they do today except their endoskeletons were slightly bulkier. The store closed down in 1986 due to health reasons, so the article said.

Then Mike found something that really caught his eye, the pizzeria that opened in 1987. Looking at the details he saw that Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy were scrapped and used for spare parts, and the company brought in new animatronics to be more kid friendly, they were even connected to a criminal data base, which confused Mike.

"_How did they even manage to get hold of that kind of technology back then?" _He thought.

After looking through more news articles he found the well-known incident. The infamous bite of 87'.

Mr. Fazbear had told him what happened in the bite… it was nothing like this news article said, Mr. Fazbear said that Foxy bit a security guard when his jaw bugged out, according to this, Foxy managed to activate in his broken form, and ran out to where the kids were, diving at one of the adults and biting his face off.

This whole thing was beginning to make Mike question a lot of things.

"The puppet even admitted to making Foxy do the bite… so where the hell was-"

Mike's eyes widened, the picture below the article was showing the three scrapped animatronics, sat down looking motionless and dead. But in the back, in the darkness of the shadows Mike could see it, those white pin pricks that the Marionette contained in his dark, black eyes.

The Marionette really did have control over Foxy…

Even though Mike finally got his answer, he was still curious as to why the old animatronics are in the pizzeria he is working in, I mean he loves them being there, they are his best friends, but it still confused him.

Apparently they were scrapped due to a heavy amount of bugs and glitches causing them to be aggressive towards adults. Mike read the article out loud.

"The new animatronics will be scrapped because of bugs yes, but we will keep the puppet and balloon boy. The Foxy incident will never be forgotten, although he still is cherished as the favourite character by many children, so we hope to have him repaired and back on the stage at some point, although their day movement will be limited."

Mike read who the statement was from at the bottom, making his eyes widen.

"_Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the new pizzeria company, Fazbear Entertainment."_

***CLIFFHANGER! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, It came out much better than my previous attempt, don't forget to PM me for suggestions or if you want me to check out your FNAF stories! Thanks for reading, I'll see y'all next chapter :3***


	33. Chapter 33 - Answers

***Hey guys! I'm really sorry I keep letting you all down ;-; I finish college on Friday for 2 weeks, so then I should be able to get one out every day and I'll be able to get one out tomorrow for sure :3 anyways enough rambling, Enjoy the new chapter!***

Chapter 33 – Answers

Mr. Fazbear… he kept all this a secret? Even to Mike?

Mike didn't know if he was shocked or just plain pissed, he had been working there for a few years now and his boss had lied about the business's past, not that it surprised Mike although he would need Mr. Fazbear to do some… explaining.

Then something clicked in Mike's mind, the article, it talked about keeping _two _animatronics.

Balloon Boy, Mike looked at the name confused, there was never any mention about this animatronic before, and this was the only article that said anything about him, maybe he was just a side character. Mike wasn't too interested on that, he wanted to know the reason why the prize corner was shut down, in the current building. Was there another incident?

After scrolling through several pages Mike finally found the answer he was looking for. Apparently a child, went inside the prize corner while it was still being set up, and according to him the Marionette hurt him, there was a picture of the child with several scratch marks all over his body. Mike spotted the name of the child in the article, sending a little shiver down his spine.

"_Jeremy Fitzgerald."_

Mike leant back and stared at the name.

"Holy shit… that's the guy that covered for me when I was building Crystal… what the hell was he doing accepting a job here if that's what happened to him?!"

Mike quickly ignored the rest of the article and instead searched Jeremy's full name.

"…Oh no… Oh… Oh God…"

"_Jeremy Fitzgerald, found dead in his apartment due to committing suicide, leaving note saying that 'He' was trying to possess him."_

The article was posted a day ago… Mike stared at it in shock, he had never met the guy but obviously whatever the hell he saw when he covered for Mike sent him insane.

Mike closed down his computer, he yawned while stretching his arms. Even though he didn't want to due to whatever the hell he experienced last night… he decided it was best to get some more rest before he started work.

He laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes, he felt himself drift off into darkness.

_~Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Crystal's first performance~_

"Arrggg me mateys! Are ye ready to be introduced to me beautiful daughter and new crew member, Crystal?" Foxy said smiling at the kids.

"Yes captain!" All the kids shouted in unison.

"Then you better call her out, say it with me kids! Crystal!" Chica said pretending Crystal couldn't hear them.

"Come on kids! Louder! Crystal!"

Crystal still hid backstage.

"One more time kids, nice and loud! Crystal!"

Crystal ran out on to the stage and jumped in-between Foxy and Chica.

"Arggg I be Crystal the Pirate Vixen! Who do you scallywags be?" Crystal said giggling a little.

All the kids were shouting their names, before the three animatronics were finally able to start their performance. The children and adults absolutely adored Crystal, she had the pirate humour of Foxy and the gentle kind heart of Chica.

Their performance lasted for hours, the kids and parents alike didn't want it to end, it was the best performance they had seen from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in a long time. But when it did, they all said their goodbyes and headed back to the main stage to eat pizza and watch Bonnie and Freddy sing.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was finally becoming the large business it used to be, lots of people having fun, plenty of money coming in to keep the place in tip top shape and now Mr. Fazbear could afford to have the animatronics serviced once a month to make sure they don't glitch out.

Although it wouldn't be fun and games for Mr. Fazbear when Mike arrives, he still needed to explain some things.

…

Mike opened his eyes, what the hell? Am I inside a Freddy suit?

Mike could see through the large eye holes, he saw the dining area with all the party hats neatly placed onto the tables, he turned his head to the left, where Chica was standing looking onto the dining area with her mouth slightly open and her eyes opened wide, although… she looked different. She had big red circles on her cheeks and a pink apron, with her bib saying 'Let's Party!' instead of 'Let's Eat!'.

Mike turned his head right, he moved extremely slow and heard a whirring noise as he did it, almost like he was in some sort of metal suit. When his vision finally reached the right hand side of him he saw Bonnie, a light blue Bonnie with red cheeks like Chica, but he was a male.

Mike couldn't move, but he knew he was dreaming, he tried to move his arms but they wouldn't budge, then he turned back to Chica.

She was looking at him with her eyes pure black, smiling. He turned back to Bonnie, and he was doing the same, then Mike's vision began to fade and white lines began to flicker, with words just noticeable to Mike.

'_Help me.'_

Mike opened his eyes, he was back in his room, although this time the dream didn't cause him to panic. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and then checked the time, it was almost 10pm.

"Shit I need to hurry up and get ready." Mike said before getting up and walking out of his room.

Mike took a shower, got dressed and stepped outside his door to drive to work, he wanted to get there early for his little 'talk' with Mr. Fazbear.

He turned the key in his car, and began driving down the street.

_~Outside the pizzeria, 11:00pm~_

Mike drove up and parked, he got out and locked the car before walking at a fast pace into the pizzeria, were he got to his office to see Mr. Fazbear doing some paperwork. Fazbear looked up and was surprised to see Mike early.

"Oh, Hello Mike, you do know that it's only 11 right?" Mr. Fazbear said in a calm tone.

Mike said nothing, instead he simply grabbed the keyboard from Mr. Fazbear's computer and typed something in, before turning the screen for Mr. Fazbear to see.

It was the article about how Mr. Fazbear would be the manager of the pizzeria, along with the pictures of the version 2 animatronics.

"Oh… And why did you need to show me this?" Mr. Fazbear asked confused.

"Why did I need to show you this? Why did you need to lie to me? The bite, the reason why the prize corner got shut down, what you said were all lies." Mike said with his tone beginning to sound annoyed.

Mr. Fazbear took off his hat and massaged his fore head, and sighed.

"Look, Mike. If I really told you all of these… events that took place in the pizzeria's history, would you really have wanted to work here?"

Mike stayed silent.

"I started Fazbear entertainment because I loved the original diner when I was a kid, I heard all the things that happened over the years and I wanted to fix that by starting a new pizzeria…"

Mr. Fazbear looked at the picture of the V2 animatronics.

"I remember those things clear as day, creepy as hell, they even had some kind of criminal data base built inside them so they could call the police whenever a criminal entered the building. Well, that's what was supposed to happen anyway."

Mike's eyes widened.

"Wait, so that's why the newer animatronics got scrapped? Just because they had a faulty anti-criminal system?" Mike asked.

Mr. Fazbear looked back at the picture.

"Faulty… It was a little more than that, they were glitchy, they thought that the night guard was some sort of criminal, even though they had his record checked. The animatronics would try to kill him… I still to this day don't understand why the hell he stayed for an entire 6 days."

Mike stayed silent, he got the answers he truly wanted, before he raised an eyebrow when his boss let out a little chuckle.

"Anyway Mike, you can't say that I'm the only one not being honest." Mr. Fazbear laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked confused.

Mr. Fazbear stood outside the door and pointed to Freddy and Bonnie who were on stage.

"_You never told me these things were… well… alive."_

***I bet you guys hate me for the cliff-hangers xD I'm sorry ;-; but again I apologise for this being late, although I think this was one of the best chapters :3 PM me if you want to talk or have any suggestions, and I'll see y'all next chapter :3***


	34. Chapter 34 - Give Life

***Sorry for being late again guys! . I've pretty much finished college now, I'll still be going in tomorrow but I doubt there will be any more work until after Christmas :3 so hopefully chapters will be going up daily again :3 Enough talking, enjoy the chapter!***

Chapter 34 – Give Life

Mike froze.

"_How the hell… shit, the cameras…" _Mike thought to himself.

Mr. Fazbear smirked.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me?" He said a little sarcastically.

"You knew they were alive? And you didn't say anything until now?" Mike sighed.

Mr. Fazbear nodded.

"That's because I only found out that they were alive today. I decided to have a look at the security cameras just to see why you put some metal door up outside the prize corner, then I saw the animatronics behaving like humans. Quite fascinating actually."

Mike scratched his head and walked past Mr. Fazbear and up to the stage, were Fazbear followed. Mike looked up to Freddy and Bonnie and sighed.

"Guys, don't worry, he knows you guys can think for yourselves, you can move."

The animatronics stayed still for a few seconds, before cracking their joints and getting down from the stage, Mr. Fazbear watched them with wide eyes.

"_Amazing…" _He thought.

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other, they felt kind of awkward now that Mr. Fazbear knew their secret.

"Uh… H-hello Mr. F-Fazbear…" Bonnie said quietly.

"Hello Bonnie. Hah, it seems strange talking to you like this, how are you able the think for yourselves? It's quite amazing."

Bonnie and Freddy smiled at the compliment.

"We uh, we really don't know… We just sort of… can." Freddy said laughing a little.

Mr. Fazbear nodded and smiled, before looking at the purple curtains over at pirate's cove.

"Foxy! Chica! Crystal! Come out here please!" He shouted.

There was no reply and the animatronics didn't reveal themselves.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"He knows everything guys, come on out."

After a few seconds Foxy's snout was visible, before he completely stepped out into the open, followed by Chica and Crystal.

"So… you can all speak and think just like Bonnie and Freddy?" Mr. Fazbear asked excitedly.

The three animatronics looked at each other, before Foxy replied.

"Aye lad we can speak as we want."

Mr. Fazbear let out a small laugh.

"You don't have to put on that accent for me, Foxy."

Foxy smiled and nodded, he wasn't sure about Mr. Fazbear knowing they are alive, Mike was the only human they fully trusted.

Crystal stood behind Chica and Foxy, not wanting to make eye contact with Mr. Fazbear, he noticed the shy animatronic and smiled.

"Ah, I see why you wanted me to have Crystal built, these two are together I presume, and they wanted a child… interesting indeed." Mr. Fazbear said scratching his chin.

Foxy went into a sort of protective stance in front of Chica and Crystal.

"Yes we are together, is that okay?" Foxy said, with a little annoyance in his voice.

Mr. Fazbear picked up the anger, and was quick to reassuring the fox.

"Yes of course! If it wasn't then you and Chica wouldn't be performing together now would you?"

Foxy looked to the ground, then looked back into Fazbear's eyes and nodded, putting his left arm around Chica and his right hand on Crystal's shoulder.

Mike had a worried feeling… He could see Mr. Fazbear reporting his finding to a news team, and getting the place shut down or something to that effect…

"Uh… boss? You aren't going to make this a… public thing are you?" Mike said crossing his arms.

Mr. Fazbear chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? The animatronics lives stay exclusive to this pizzeria, no one else must know."

Mike let out a sigh of relief, and Mr. Fazbear turned towards Foxy.

"Now that I know you all can be trusted, I have a little announcement to make, Foxy… I know you won't want to but do you remember the bite of 87'?"

The mention of the bite sent a shiver down his spine, but before he could reply Crystal spoke.

"T-the bite of 87'?" She said, confused.

Foxy hung his head in shame, would his own daughter see him in the same way knowing what he did?

Mr. Fazbear stepped forward and put his hand on Crystal's shoulder.

"Crystal uh… well you see back in 1987 your dad… glitched out a little, and he well…"

Mr. Fazbear struggled to get the words out of his mouth, not wanting to see the animatronics' reaction, that was until Foxy stepped in.

"The glitch caused me to bite an engineer's face off while he was trying to fix me."

Crystal's eyes widened in shock, and Foxy's ears drooped.

He was expecting his daughter to never want to see him again, until he felt something at his side. It was Crystal with her arms around him, she looked up and smiled.

"It's okay dad, it was a glitch, it wasn't your fault." She said trying to reassure her shamed father.

A smile creped across Foxy's face.

"T…thank you lass." He said raising his ears back up.

"Well now that's cleared up, back to what I was saying." Mr. Fazbear said in a serious tone.

"Before the bite the animatronics were allowed to roam freely during the day, and now that I can trust you again…"

The animatronics eyes widened in joy.

"Y-you mean we can move around in the day again?" Freddy said happily.

Mr. Fazbear smiled and nodded.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present." He said happily.

Everyone quickly joined in for a group hug, overjoyed that they could finally act more like themselves during the day. But Mike, Mike still looked worried.

"Uh nice to hear Mr. Fazbear but there's one more thing we need to tell you…"

Mr. Fazbear and the animatronics looked at Mike, confused.

"Oh? What's that Mike?"

Mike directed his eyes to the prize corner, and pointed his finger towards it.

"In there, the puppet thing, it's alive like these guys." Mike said shakily.

"Amazing! But… if it's alive why did you block it in with that big metal door?" Mike's boss asked still confused.

Before Mike could reply Bonnie spoke.

"Because that thing is trying to kill us! It's evil! If we hadn't have put that door there it would have broken out!"

Mr. Fazbear's eyes widened.

"You… you can't be serious right?" He asked.

"We're telling the truth." Chica said in a serious tone.

Mr. Fazbear looked over to the prize corner with an intrigued look.

"I'll tell you what, I'll open it up and go take a look." He said before starting to walk over to the prize corner.

Foxy sprinted past him and stepped in front of the door, putting his defensive stance back on show.

"Foxy come on now, do you really think this thing is out to kill? If you let me in I will deactivate it, I just want to see it."

Foxy didn't like the idea one bit, but he had to trust Mr. Fazbear, he did after all just allow them to free roam during the day again.

Foxy stepped back to the rest of the animatronics, but stood in front of them with Freddy beside him, both ready to attack if the Marionette tried to hurt Mr. Fazbear.

Mike handed his boss the remote for the door, and it flung open, revealing the slightly scratched up wooden door that was underneath. Mr. Fazbear got out his keys and began flicking through them, until he found the correct key for the prize corner. He put the key in and twisted, before the door creaked open revealing an only just visible room inside.

Mr. Fazbear coughed at the dust flying out, before stepping inside to try and find the light switch, he flicked them on and took a look around, memories of the place flooding back into his mind.

The animatronics and Mike waited patiently, still expecting the worst to happen, but were surprised to see Mr. Fazbear walking out only a few seconds later.

"Uh guys, there's nothing even in here…" He said still confused.

Foxy's eyes widened before he dashed into the room, looking around for the Marionette's hiding place, he was no were to be seen.

That was until Foxy looked up to the roof… were a large open vent was, the cover had been clawed open...

"_The Marionette had already escaped…"_

***I'm such an asshole with cliff-hangers I apologise ;-; xD hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry for the long wait, chapters will be out daily from now on :3 don't forget to PM me if you have suggestions or just want to talk, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter :3***


	35. Chapter 35 - Goldie

***YAY DAILY CHAPTERS! Continuing from the big cliff-hanger I left you all yesterday, hopefully you guys will enjoy! 'Pop the weasel starts playing'***

Chapter 25 – Goldie

Foxy could feel his body seething with rage, he gripped his fists and his eyes turned red, he wasn't about to let the Marionette take what he loved away from him. Foxy ran back out to see the others staring with fear in their eyes.

"He's gone, he got out of a vent on the ceiling. Freddy, you go with Mr. Fazbear and search the right sides. Mike you come with me on the left and Chica, Bonnie and Crystal go to the office and close the doors." Foxy said in an angered tone.

Freddy and Mr. Fazbear nodded and quickly began searching, before Chica began to speak.

"But Foxy we can help yo-"

Foxy cut her off.

"No Chica, I don't want to see any of you hurt, and I'm sure that Freddy wants to see you safe too Bonnie."

Chica, Bonnie and Crystal all looked at each other before agreeing, and running down the hall into Mike's office, slamming the doors shut.

Mike grabbed a large metal pipe, and began searching the left side with Foxy, the Marionette was nowhere to be seen. They eventually made their way back to Freddy and Mr. Fazbear, who had the same fate, they had no idea where it was.

Until… they heard steps up in the vents above them… it sounded like it was pacing towards…

Mike's office.

"CHICA! BONNIE! CRYSTAL! GET OUT OF THE-"

Shouted Mike before they heard a large crash and screams, the Marionette burst through the ceiling and smashed both door buttons, making them unusable. Foxy sprinted to the window only to see the Marionette's twisted stare looking back at him, it enjoyed to see people suffer.

The Marionette turned back to see the three animatronics cowering against the wall, fearing that their lives were about to end.

"_No… no please… I've barely been here and I'm about to die…" _Crystal thought.

Crystal closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable, when she started seeing flashes in her head… flashes of blue and yellow…

"_G-Goldie… is that y-you?" _

The flashes straightened out into a clear picture, the golden bear was again looking at her, with a smile, he looked… different. He had an endoskeleton inside him, he had big and cute white eyes and his wound wasn't there.

"Crystal… you can do this, you can protect your friends… your designed to be the daughter of Foxy, and you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Crystal didn't believe him, she felt weak, how could she fight back against this thing?

"Crystal he's getting closer… if you don't fight, you and your friends will die… I don't want you to suffer the same fate as me…" Goldie said, his appearance slowly decaying into the Goldie that Crystal originally met.

She could feel rage flowing through her, like she had never felt before. She felt like she cared for Goldie, even though she barely knew him, she felt the pain he did, and it made her angry, it made her eyes dark.

Crystal opened her eyes to see the Marionette right in front of them, about to strike Chica with his claws. As he threw his arm down he felt it stop in motion, Crystal had got hold of it with a tight grip, growling with her eyes blood red. Crystal swung her hook hard at the Marionette, causing his mask to crack on the right side, the Marionette pulled out of Crystal's grip and stumbled back holding his face, before looking back up with his eyes pitch black with blood dripping down them.

"You stupid… Insignificant child… I will tear you apart limb from limb, I'll mangle your bones and turn you into a monster… LIKE HE DID TO ME!"

The Marionette lunged at Crystal, but she dodged it by ducking down to the ground. She had to think fast, the Marionette this enraged would easily over power her, she needed help from her father. She looked at the left door controls and could see wires just peeking out, maybe if she reconnected them, the doors would open…

Crystal got up and sprinted to the door, but the Marionette was quick to responding as he swung around and sliced into Crystal's stomach area, causing her to scream in pain, she ignored it and carried on, she grabbed the two wires and connected them. After a spark flew from the control panel the door swung open, where Foxy was quick to sprint inside.

The Marionette dodged Foxy's attack, and leaped back into the above air vent where he scurried away, making sure they were unable to find his whereabouts.

Chica got up and was fast to aid her daughter, who was rolled up in a ball on the ground in unbelievable pain… she could feel oil dripping out, and her vision was fading… The Marionette had delivered a full blow onto her power source…

All Crystal could do was hear the muffled calls of her parents and friends as she slipped away from reality.

…

"Wake up Crystal…"

Crystal's eyes shot open, she lunged up to see Goldie sat next to her, fully healed again. She checked herself and even she was missing the wound that the Marionette caused her…

Was she… dead?

"You did a good job sweetie, you stopped him from getting your friends, but… your body…" Goldie said in a saddened tone.

Crystal leant against Goldie, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She felt she would be trapped in this fake reality forever.

…

"Oh no… she's gone… FREDDY! FOXY! HELP ME GET HER INTO THE SPARE PARTS ROOM!" Mike shouted.

Foxy and Freddy quickly helped Mike take Crystal's body into the spare parts room, onto the table.

"If I can replace her power source in time I might be able to bring her back without her losing her memory, don't distract me." Mike said in a serious tone.

The next hour was spent carefully replacing Crystal's heavily damaged endoskeleton with spare parts, trying to make sure power was still running through her body.

Eventually Mike managed to install a new power source, although it was a lot smaller, there was a high chance it would not have enough voltage to respond with Crystal's endoskeleton…

Everyone waited patiently to hopefully see her eyes opening again… Chica was crying into Foxy's chest, and Bonnie was almost in the same position with Freddy…

But there was no response, after a short life, after Foxy and Chica finally got the family they wanted…

_Crystal was gone…_

***Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! PM me if you have any suggestions, or just want to talk :3 Peace!***


	36. Chapter 36 - Always Alone

***I think everyone wants to kill me after last chapter ;-; xD but anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, NOW READ! :3***

Chapter 36 – Always Alone

"I'm so sorry it had to end like that Crystal…" Goldie said, with his arm around her for comfort.

Tears began flowing down Crystal's cheeks, but she held most of it in.

"It's not your fault Goldie… if it wasn't for you my mom and Bonnie would be here too…"

Crystal was about to burst, she couldn't hold her tears back for much longer. Goldie saw this and brought her into a hug, where Crystal let her emotions out.

…

"No… no! NO! PLEASE CRYSTAL GET UP! PLEASE!" Foxy shouted, holding his head in his hands.

Mike turned to foxy, with a saddened expression.

"I… I'm sorry Foxy I… did all I could…" He said shakily.

Foxy and Chica both looked at Mike with shocked expressions, before looking back at Crystal. Chic stepped closer and closed Crystal's eyes, before beginning to feel tears building up again. Freddy took his hat off and held it against his chest, and both Bonnie and Freddy dipped their heads in sadness and respect. Mike and Mr. Fazbear did the same… but Foxy had other things in mind.

Foxy could feel that same strange anger that he felt on the day of the bite… although this time he had full control of it. His eyes were pitch black with white dots in the centre, he wanted the Marionette dead. Foxy charged back out of the door and jumped onto the ceiling, hanging on with his hook. He began tearing parts of the ceiling off, trying to find a decent entrance to the vent that hadn't been destroyed. He ripped his way through and got inside the vent, ignoring his friend's calls for him to come back. His thoughts were too focused on taking the Marionette's life away, painfully.

"Damnit… he can't win against that thing alone, we need to find him. All of us need to help." Mike said in a serious tone.

"Well what do we do? We can't all go up there… and it's like a maze, we'll not find either of them…" Freddy said in defeat.

They all could hear either Foxy or the Marionette crawling through the vent above them, it moved extremely fast.

"Follow that! Whichever one it is it's bound to find an exit somewhere!" Mr. Fazbear said, before running towards the noises.

All the animatronics and Mike followed, the creature in the vents constantly changing its direction whenever it could. It sounded very strange… its grunts were very metallic and croaky, it didn't sound like Foxy or the Marionette.

"Up there! It's coming up to an exit!" Mike shouted, pointing to a vent grate on the ceiling.

The creature stopped at the sound of Mike's voice. Everyone waited patiently to see where it would go, but it stayed perfectly still.

After a few seconds, a large bang was heard, and a huge dent appeared in the vent above, whoever it was, they were punching a hole through the vent to get down directly on top of the others.

"Move back! It's the Marion-" Freddy said before the vent above them collapsed and a large figure fell through, hidden in the cloud of dust.

Freddy stood in front of Bonnie, ready to protect her if the Marionette attacked them, while everyone else just prepared for the worst.

The dust cloud began to disappear, leaving the animatronic in full view… everyone looked at it in shock and confusion.

It was an endoskeleton, about the same size as Freddy, expect it had white eyes instead of blue ones.

"Hell-el-el-ello! My-my-name is Gold-Goldie-ie-ie and I-I will-**Kill.-**I will show you-you aroun-d-d-d!"

…

Crystal lifted her head up, she saw that she stained Goldie's suit with her tears.

"Oh.. uh… sorry a-about that Goldie…" She said rubbing her eyes.

Goldie smiled and let out a little laugh.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

Crystal sat there not knowing what to do… what could she do? This world was empty, it had nothing.

Well there was one thing she wanted to know, who really was Goldie? No one had even mentioned him in the pizzeria, so she wanted to find out for herself.

"Goldie? Can I ask you a question?"

Goldie lifted up his left ear and tilted his head.

"What is it?" He said in a happy tone.

"Well… how come no one down there told me about you? Did you used to perform like my parents?"

Goldie's ears drooped slightly and he ducked his head. Crystal felt bad for asking him…

"Oh I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"No it's alright, you deserve to know."

Goldie stood up with his hands behind his back and looked on into the emptiness around them.

"Back before the current pizzeria, the original family diner called 'Fredbear's Family Diner' only had two animatronics, Freddy and me. Me and Freddy would sing on stage and the kids loved us, it was one of the first places to introduce animatronics."

Crystal listened in, her eyes widened.

"Although the animatronics technology was very basic, we really couldn't do all that much, so an employee would dress up as me or Freddy to go and dance with the kids or something like that…"

Goldie's voice started becoming shaky.

"And then someone stole my costume… they used it to… they used it to lure some kids into the back room and… and… kill them…"

Crystal had a shocked expression on her face, although stayed silent.

"And after that the boss didn't want to have my character there, as it would ruin the business. So they kept me in storage, and used me for spare parts…"

Goldie sat down next to Crystal again, with his head ducked down.

"Even with the several re-opening's of the diner… no one brought me back onto the stage, I was left to rot. And then he came, the Marionette."

Goldie felt angered at the mention of his name.

"He turned the animatronics into killing machines, even the older ones like Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy. I managed to save the older ones… but the new animatronics would not listen, they wanted to kill… so that's what they tried to do every night. I tried to stop them but the Marionette… he destroyed my endoskeleton until it was barely functional, and so I got trapped here."

Crystal brought Goldie into a hug.

"Well you're not alone anymore Goldie, I'm here with you." Crystal said smiling.

Goldie smiled back, he wanted Crystal to have her life back, but the thought was nice.

Then Goldie felt something… his ears perked and he stood up.

"_My… my endoskeleton… It's moving around…"_

***Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It shed some light on Goldie's past, Don't forget to PM me and I'll see y'all next chapter! :3***


	37. Chapter 37 - I'll miss you

***Ugh sorry for this one being late guys, family are here . But anyways I don't wanna keep you guys waiting, so enjoy! :3***

Chapter 37 – I'll miss you…

The glitchy endoskeleton stared into the group of defensive animatronics and humans, constantly changing who it was facing, and its mouth twitching and snapping shut. The endoskeleton was heavily damaged, it was covered in dents and the jaw looked a little like Foxy's before he was repaired.

"B-b-be good n-now kids! Or I-I'll have to-to-**Gutyoualive.-**tell your p-parents!"

Freddy was standing at the front of the group, ready to defend is loved one and his friends from whatever this thing was… despite its frail appearance. The broken endoskeleton slumped its way forward, constantly twitching.

Freddy was surprised to see the endoskeleton lunging towards him, raising his fist in the air. Freddy held his arms up to block, but he didn't feel anything hit him…

Freddy lowered his arms to see the animatronic short circuiting, its voice box saying different pre-built phrases that it would say to children while performing, until its eyes went black and fell to the ground, motionless.

"What the hell was that thing?" Mike said, turning to Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear shrugged.

"I have no idea, even I can't remember that thing, I've never even seen it before."

Mr. Fazbear's eyes widened.

"Wait… it might be from the original diner… yeah that's it! Mike, you saw the golden animatronic on one of those articles right?"

Mike nodded.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"That thing must have been the golden bear's endoskeleton, I remember it having white eyes, when I bought this place they must have kept it in storage just in case I ever wanted to use it."

The endoskeleton's body still had electricity surging through it, making sparks fly out of it.

"Why is it so badly damaged?" Mike asked.

"It looks like someone bet the shit out of it…"

Chica looked at Mike.

"You don't think it was… the Marionette do you?"

Chica's eyes widened in shock.

"No… Foxy… Foxy! Please come back! Don't fight that thing on yourself!" Chica shouted, hoping Foxy could hear.

There was no response, wherever Foxy was, he was fighting alone.

…

"Hmm… I can't feel it anymore…" Goldie said as he scratched his head.

"I swear I could feel my old endoskeleton moving around…"

Crystal drooped her ears. She didn't even want to know how Goldie had managed to keep his sanity while being alone for so long…

Goldie looked over to see the vixen looking upset again.

"You feeling okay Crystal?" He asked softly.

Crystal nodded, she didn't want to cause fuss for the Goldie.

"I just can't believe the Marionette would do something like that to you… and you've been stuck here for this long all by yourself, well… at least you're not alone anymore." Crystal said, putting on a smile for the golden bear.

Goldie smiled, but the smile quickly faded as he looked to the ground.

"But I want you to have your life back… you didn't deserve to die like that, you deserve another chance…"

…

Foxy was moving through the vents with speed, he had to change direction multiple times due to dead ends. Then he saw something that caught his eye, a small glint of light coming from the end of the vent. He crawled towards it, it was an exit, although he couldn't tell what room it led to.

Foxy pushed the vent exit open, and dropped down. The room only had one light, and it wasn't very bright, almost all of the room was pitch black.

"_What the hell is this place?" _Foxy thought.

He moved around the walls to try and find a light switch, it felt strange, the wall had several slits in it, making it feel rough. Foxy ignored it and carried on looking for the switch, eventually he found it and flicked it on. It took a few seconds but eventually the lights turned on and it revealed his surroundings.

Foxy stared at the walls with his eyes open wide, the walls were covered in scratches, making out the words, _'It's Me.' _Multiple times.

Foxy looked around, he had never seen this room before, it was fairly large with a metal floor and a large orange box type machine on wheels. Foxy stepped closer to the machine to see what it was, and read the dusty writing on top.

"_Emergency Power Generator."_

"_Generator room? Since when did the pizzeria have one of those?" _Foxy thought.

Foxy was brought out of his curious state with a cold, dark voice speaking behind him.

"Hello Foxy…"

Foxy spun around and raised his hook, seeing the Marionette stood in the corner with his head tilted slightly.

"Why are you so hostile? I only want to **play**…"

The Marionette slowly made his way towards Foxy, laughing quietly as he did. Foxy lifted his hook up, prepared to fight his daughter's killer.

…

Goldie lifted his head, he could feel that Foxy was close to the Marionette.

"Oh no… Foxy, he's trying to fight the Marionette alone…"

Goldie began to panic, he didn't want anyone else to be stuck with him. He turned to see Crystal, who was looking into Goldie's eyes, frightened. Goldie looked down at his hands and closed his eyes, he knew what he had to do.

"Crystal… you need to help your father… I'm so sorry that you had to be here in the first place… but you need to get back down there."

Goldie placed his hand on Crystal's head.

"Goldie what are yo-"

Crystal's eyes widened, she could feel her body becoming active again.

"I want you to help your friends and family, I want you to experience your life, even if it's at the cost of mine."

Crystal's eyes began to tear up.

"No… Goldie you- you can't do this!"

A tear rolled down Goldie's cheek. Crystal could feel herself sinking back into reality, before hearing the muffled last words of the golden bear.

"I'll miss you Crystal…"

…

Crystal's eyes shot open, she lunged forward and felt her stomach… it was perfectly fine. She saw a cracked mirror in the corner of the room, so she got up and had a look into it, the sight only making her feel worse.

Her eyes were white, like Goldie's, he sacrificed his life so that Crystal could have her's back…

Crystal clenched her fist.

"_For my family. For my friends. For Goldie. You won't be alive for much longer puppet."_

***THE FEELS! ;-; Hope you enjoyed the new chapter guys! Sorry for being late, family have been a pain . don't forget to PM me if you have ideas or if you just want to talk, and I'll see y'all next chapter :3***


	38. Chapter 38 - Given Life

***Y'all didn't like what happened to Goldie ;-; 'hides' xD nah but it's good to see that so many of you cared for Goldie x3 anyways enjoy the chapt- 'raging Goldie fans break in' XD All jokes aside though, I really loved the character, so don't think I got rid of him for the sake of it ^^***

Chapter 38 – Given Life.

"You aint gunna win puppet, your thin, your weak. Killing a child, pathetic." Foxy said, growling.

The Marionette laughed, he didn't care what people thought of him, just as long as he caused pain, he was happy.

"Oh trust me fox… I almost cut her in half with barely any effort… imagine what I can do when I really try…" the Marionette said, laughing.

The Marionette jumped at Foxy, clawing at him but Foxy was quick to respond and held his arms up to block, Foxy pushed the Marionette's arms away from him and swung his hook at the Marionette's face, the Marionette bent his spine back almost at a 90 degree angle, which to a normal animatronic would have broken their backs.

The Marionette kicked Foxy in the chest, causing him to fall back onto the ground, the Marionette stood above him and used his claws to make a slice into Foxy's chest, before Foxy rolled out of the way to dodge a second blow. Foxy growled in pain… oil dripping out, but he wouldn't let himself be beaten so easily.

"You're already giving up? Such a shame…" The Marionette said, mocking the damaged fox.

Foxy sat up and smiled at the Marionette.

"I lived years with my body in disrepair… this is barley a scratch." Foxy said getting back up to fight.

The Marionette began to lose his patience, the centre dots of his eyes disappeared, leaving behind two black voids, staring into Foxy's soul, before he got ready to strike again.

…

Crystal looked towards the door, it was wide open like someone had barged out of it. She stepped out and looked up, to see a large hole in the ceiling, leading to the ventilation. Then she started to hear faint whispering coming from the other side of the pizzeria, she looked around, it seemed to get louder as she followed the small dents in the ceiling.

"_They were probably following the Marionette… Damnit I have to get there fast…"_

Crystal's walk turned into a sprint, she was almost as fast as Foxy. The whispering became a lot clearer as it became louder, she could make out who was speaking. It sounded like everyone was trying to comfort… Chica… oh no…

Crystal ran around the corner to see Chica almost in tears, with Bonnie hugging her and the rest of the group comforting her, until Mike turned around and saw her.

"Get the hell awa- wait… C-Crystal?" Mike said with shock in his voice.

Chica's eyes widened and she looked at the revived Crystal, bringing a large, happy but shocked smile to her face.

"CRYSTAL! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chica shouted, running up to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her.

The others quickly followed, overjoyed that the short lived animatronic was back with them.

"H-how… you were gone… and what happened to your eyes?" Chica said, still questioning if what she was seeing was reality or not.

"I'll explain later, where's dad?" Crystal asked, desperate to find him.

"Up in the vents, he went near insane after seeing what the Marionette did to you…" Freddy said in a serious tone.

Crystal nodded as a thanks and started running back to the entrance that she originally saw, before being stopped by Chica's voice calling her.

"Crystal! Please! I can't lose you again… please don't go!"

Crystal drooped her ears, but she couldn't turn back, not after Goldie sacrificed his life to bring her back.

"I won't be gone long, I promise." Crystal said, before running back and jumping into the vent above.

…

The Marionette was thrown against the wall, with Foxy swinging his hook to impale him, but the Marionette mostly dodged the attack and Foxy only managed to impale his arm. The Marionette punched Foxy in the face, causing him to pull his hook out of the Marionette's arm and stumble back, his face now dinted at one side.

The injury didn't even bother the Marionette, it just seemed to make his smile more twisted and demonic than it already was.

Foxy readied himself, he would attack first so the Marionette couldn't get the upper hand, Foxy charged at the Marionette, only to get kicked back to the ground.

"_W-What the hell is this thing… I can't kill it… it doesn't even bleed…"_

Foxy's eyes closed, ready to allow his fate to become true, but he could see visions…

Crystal…

"_I love you two."_

Those words… they kept ringing in Foxy's head… his only daughter… killed by this thing in a brutal way… and it enjoyed the sight of it…

Foxy's eyes went pitch black again, showing nothing but empty void's like the Marionette.

The Marionette raised his claws above his head, ready to pierce into Foxy's chest. Foxy rolled out of the way, and quickly got up to deliver a powerful blow to the Marionette's mask, causing the un damaged side to smash. Again, it didn't bleed, but it did feel pain.

_The only way to hurt it is to go for its face…" _Foxy thought.

The Marionette screeched, it was done playing games. The Marionette charged at Foxy only for him to duck out of the way and jab his hook into the Marionette's chest, and throw several punches into the Marionette's face.

The Marionette then grabbed Foxy's hand and twisted it, causing him to growl in pain, with his other hand he took out the hook and grabbed Foxy's hands, spinning him around and throwing him into the wall, causing Foxy to lay motionless on the ground.

"I'm done messing around with you Foxy, why did you have to do this? I made you kill that person… you should have been a killing machine, they don't like us… we aren't one of the humans, why should you like them?" The Marionette said, slowly getting closer to Foxy.

Foxy laughed.

"Because the humans are nice… they are good people. Why would we want to hurt them?"

The Marionette became angrier.

"No they are not good people… I got my life taken away from me… so they don't deserve a life either…"

Foxy's eyes widened.

"_He got his life taken away? But that means… he was a human too…"_

Foxy directed his attention to the Marionette getting closer, its laugh becoming more and more twisted. Foxy tried to get up but there was rubble from the broken wall and other broken objects in the room on top of him, trapping him. Foxy struggled, as the Marionette got close he lifted his claw, and sharpened it by dragging it along the metal walls.

The Marionette stood above Foxy, laughing, with his claw raised above his head. Foxy struggled more, but was still trapped, he was doomed. Foxy looked away as the Marionette swung his claws down, but to his surprise… he felt no pain. Instead he heard the distressed calls of the Marionette.

The Marionette screeched in pain, putting his hands over his chest. Foxy looked up to see another hook puncturing the Marionette's chest. Foxy's eyes widened.

"_C…C-Crystal?"_

Crystal threw the Marionette onto the ground and kicked his body further away, to give herself time to help her father.

Crystal rushed over to Foxy and began to pull the rubble off, before helping him up to his feet.

"Crystal… you're alive… how…" Foxy said, shocked.

"I'll explain it all later." She said, before they both looked at the Marionette.

Foxy and Crystal both lifted their hooks, ready to attack.

"Let's see if ya got ye fightin' skills from ye ol' father." Foxy said jokingly.

Crystal smiled at him.

"Try and keep up now will ye dad?" She said, before looking back at the Marionette who was getting back up on his feet.

They both nodded, and charged at the Marionette. Foxy punched the Marionette in his stomach, causing him to lean over, as Crystal swung her hook into his mask, causing him to screech in pain once more. The Marionette swung his claws at Crystal, which was quickly stopped by Foxy grabbing his arm, and then swinging his hook into the Marionette's chest, Foxy then lifted him above his head and threw him into the wall.

The Marionette's chest looked extremely thin, it was frail, one final blow would end him.

Crystal quickly sprinted over to the Marionette, who was struggling to get back up. Crystal lifted her hook over her head, and swung at the Marionette's chest, cutting him in half, leaving only a functional top half of his body.

"S-St-st-stupid ch-child…" The Marionette muttered, hanging onto the last moments of his life.

Crystal crouched down next to the Marionette, growling. She grabbed the Marionette's neck and lifted her hook above her head again.

"This is for what you did to my dad back in 87'!"

She swung her hook at the centre of the Marionette's mask.

"This is for what you did to my friends!"

She swung her hook again, causing the mask to almost split.

"And this!"

Crystal felt rage flow through her.

"This is for all the pain you caused Goldie!"

She delivered one final blow into the Marionette's face causing her hook to go straight through it, ending the life of the puppet. The Marionette powered down, and laid on the ground limp.

Crystal got up, panting, her eyes widened at the sight of a blue mist-like substance leave the Marionette's body. As it faded it sounded like it said something to her…

"_Thank you…"_

The mist faded completely. Foxy stepped next to Crystal and put his arm around her.

"Finally… we might actually be able to carry on with our lives now that he is gone…"

Foxy turned to see Crystal, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"_Goldie... I'll bring you back no matter how long it takes…"_

***WOW that chapter was eventful . I hope you guys enjoyed! I really loved writing this one, and Crystal really shows her badass side c; don't forget to PM me if you have suggestions or if you just want to talk, and I'll see y'all next chapter! :3***


	39. Chapter 39 - Please Come Back

***You guys seemed to love last chapter! But poor Crystal, she misses Goldie so much ;-; enjoy!***

Chapter 39 – Please Come Back…

"Crystal what's wrong? He didn't hurt you again did he?!" Foxy said looking to see if the Marionette had wounded her.

Crystal wiped away the tears and sniffed.

"It's nothing… I missed you dad…" Crystal said before hugging Foxy.

"I missed you too lass… I thought I lost you for good…"

Crystal pulled away and smiled at Foxy, who was now looking at her new white eyes.

"Crystal what happened to your eyes?" Foxy asked tilting his head.

Crystal lowered her head, she felt terrible that Goldie sacrificed himself for her… why would he do that?

"Well… uh… r-remember the golden bear?" She said shakily.

Foxy looked confused.

"Yeah? What did he do…" Foxy said, crossing his arms.

Crystal could sense that Foxy hated the golden bear, which annoyed her. But again, he was just trying to protect his family, she couldn't stay mad at him.

"He was right when he said he wanted to help you, you have no idea what he has done for you in the past…"

Foxy's eyes widened.

"He saved you, mom, Bonnie and Freddy from becoming killing machines like the puppet wanted. He used to be a performer here himself, until the puppet found out what he was doing, so he killed him, while I was gone I was with Goldie…"

Crystal began to tear up again.

"And he gave his own soul away so that I could be back down here with you all…"

Crystal held her hands to her stomach, were the open wound used to be.

"His eyes were shining white…"

Foxy put his arm back around her, he understood everything.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend lass… but we better get back to the others, they'll be worried sick."

Crystal looked back up at Foxy and nodded. She looked over to the wall and saw a large metal door, it was covered in rust, this room hadn't seen visitors in years.

Foxy tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. The door had no handles but it seemed to be locked…

Crystal and Foxy looked at each other and nodded, they both lifted their foot in the air and kicked the door, causing it to fly open. There was a large rip sound as it opened, with wallpaper hanging all over the ground.

Whatever the hell that room was used for, someone put wall paper over the doors and took the handles off to make sure no one went inside it.

Foxy and Crystal stepped outside, the entrance to that room was right next to pirate's cove.

"Hello? Where are you guys?" Foxy called out.

There was silence for a moment, until Chica was seen running down the hall.

"FOXY! CRYSTAL!" She shouted, before running up to both foxes and wrapping her arms around them.

"It's good to see ye me beautiful lassie." Foxy said smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay mom." Crystal said giggling at her mother.

The others quickly ran over too, overjoyed to see Foxy and Crystal in one piece.

"Thank god you guys are alright…" Mike said, before looking over to the two open metal doors.

"What the hell is in there?" He asked, confused.

"It's where the puppet was hiding, it looked like some kind of generator room.

Mr. Fazbear looked at the room intrigued.

"Ah yes, when I bought the pizzeria they did tell me that the generator room would activate if a blackout ever occurred, but I could never find it, the idiots blocked it up!" He said, laughing a little.

Mr. Fazbear looked around at all the destruction.

"Well it looks like we're not going to be open today… oh well, I'm sure the kids can live with this place being closed for a day. You guys don't mind helping clean this place up do you?"

The animatronics and Mike nodded.

"I think Foxy and Crystal deserve some rest first though… don't you think?" Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear laughed.

"All of you take a break for a little while, I'm gunna have a few hours in the office. I feel like passing out." Mr. Fazbear said while yawning.

"Thanks Mr. Fazbear!" The animatronics said in unison.

Mr. Fazbear tipped his hat and then headed into his office.

All the animatronics and Mike headed into Pirate's cove so they could relax, with the exception of one. Chica turned to see Crystal making her way over to the spare parts room.

"Crystal where are y-"

Foxy cut Chica off.

"She's still in a little bit of shock Chica… just give her some time and she'll be fine." Foxy said smiling at his girlfriend.

Chica look a little sad that her daughter wanted to be alone, but trusted Foxy's judgement.

"Okay Foxy…" She said smiling back at him.

They kissed and headed into Pirate's cove to meet with the others.

…

"No no no! This is all wrong!"

Crystal threw some material against the wall in anger.

"Damnit this is harder than I thought…"

Crystal sat down and held her head in her hands. She had no idea what to do.

Then her eyes widened, she needed to grab Mike's tablet.

Crystal opened the door and peak out to make sure the others were inside pirate's cove so that they couldn't see her. She slowly began making her way down the hall to see Mr. Fazbear asleep inside of Mike's office. Crystal grabbed the tablet and switched it over to search mode.

She knew Goldie used to perform, so being able to see what he looked like would help her. She pulled up an article on the old Fredbear's Family Diner, and stared in awe at what she saw.

It was Freddy and Goldie, but they both looked younger, like teenagers. Goldie looked young, happy and… handsome.

"_Maybe I won't need Mike to build me a friend after all…" _Crystal thought to herself.

She was startled at Mr. Fazbear's loud snore, but giggled at it. She printed the article off hoping the noise wouldn't wake him, which thankfully it didn't.

She quietly stepped back into the spare parts room and closed the door.

Crystal began her work, she had fixed up the broken endoskeleton and repaired its voice box, although she deactivated it for now. She began to work on the costume, she got lots of boxes of fabric and cloth, getting out only the pieces that were fluffy and yellow.

Crystal carefully attached the pieces together, with the picture there to help her things were becoming a lot easier.

After a while Crystal stepped back and admired her work, for some reason she was really good at building things, she guessed it was an extra trait they gave her. She looked over in awe to see Goldie laid on the table, with his eyes closed, he looked like his young self from the picture, just newer and slightly cuter.

Crystal's smile quickly faded as she realised the endoskeleton was still missing a functioning power source, and they had no spare ones in storage…

She looked down and rested her hands on her stomach.

"_Goldie gave up so much for me, it won't hurt to give a little back."_

Crystal opened the hatch up to see the power source, which surprising to her a little was glowing bright white, when it should have been a dark shade of yellow.

She opened the hatch up on Goldie to show his damaged power source, she fixed up the cracks and then opened a small hatch on the side of the power source, and connected a wire between both their power sources.

Crystal could feel herself becoming weaker as her power drained, and when she was done she took out the wire and quickly closed both hatches. She felt dazed, but sat Goldie up right on the table, and flicked the switch to activate him.

Crystal stepped back and patiently waited, watching the animatronic for any movement. She could hear whirring inside him, and the movement of gears as he activated.

Goldie opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, looking around the room confused before directing his attention back to Crystal.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" The bear said shakily, feeling frightened at his sudden awakening.

Crystal smiled, she managed to bring Goldie back… even if it was without his memory, she kept her promise.

"My name is Crystal, and this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You used to work here." She said happily.

Goldie looked around still frightened, he had no memory of his past life.

"…Why can't I remember anything… who am I?" He asked nervously.

"Your name is Goldie, Goldie Fazbear. And let's just say… you helped me out a lot… and even though you can remember it, I'm grateful for what you did…"

Goldie was surprised as he was met with a hug from Crystal, he wasn't sure how to react and blushed.

"Crystal… that name rings a bell, but I can't remember…"

Goldie sighed, and looked back at Crystal.

"Although Crystal is a beautiful name." He said smiling, now getting more comfortable with Crystal's presence.

Crystal blushed at the compliment.

"Th-thank you Goldie…" She said giggling.

Crystal looked back at the door and sighed.

"_Now we've got to introduce you to everyone else…"_

***GoldiexCrystal ships too strong right now ;-; xD Hope you all enjoyed! And to people who were a little sceptical about the whole GoldiexCrystal thing, I had it all planned in my head, and with the way it's been played out I hope you are all okay with it x3 and even if you don't like it, there's still FoxyxChica waiting for you! :3 don't forget to PM me if you wanna talk and such, and I'll see y'all next chapter! :3***

**EDIT: Chapter 40 will be out on the 27th, sorry for the long wait but ive been really busy and cant find the time to write the chapter :c so sorry guys xc**


	40. Chapter 40 - Back on Stage

***Sorry for being so late with this one guys! I did try to write a new chapter but ended up being so busy . but oh well here is the new chapter anyways, enjoy! :3***

Chapter 40 – Back on Stage

A nervous golden bear stood watching while Crystal made her way to the door, Crystal felt extremely weak, like she was going to pass out.

Crystal groaned and fell to her knees holding her stomach, the pain was unbearable.

"Oh god, Crystal!" Goldie shouted before running over to help Crystal up.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Crystal groaned before looking back up at Goldie.

"N-nothing just… let's go to the others…"

Crystal let out a screech of pain before falling to the ground and curling up in a ball. Goldie gently helped her sit down on the table to have a look at the problem.

Goldie could see that whatever was hurting Crystal was near her stomach region, Goldie sighed.

"Crystal I'm going to take a look at what's causing you so much pain… okay?" Goldie said hoping she would allow him.

Crystal would have normally refused, but was in too much pain to speak.

Goldie opened up the hatch and his eyes widened at the sight, her power core was dark red and the power was draining, the pipe hatch hadn't been closed correctly. Goldie quickly flipped it shut and made sure it was secure, before finally closing up the main hatch and looking back at Crystal.

"There… do you feel any better?" Goldie asked.

The pain Crystal felt was beginning to fade, although did not go completely. She was still incredibly weak from the amount of power that had drained, and it would take days for it to fully recharge. Crystal managed to push some words out of her mouth despite how weak she felt.

"Y…Y-yes I feel m-much better…. Thank you Goldie…"

Goldie sighed in relief.

"You stay here, I'll get the others so that they know you're okay."

Crystal's eyes widened, she attempted to stop Goldie before he left but she couldn't force the words out, and Goldie left the spare parts room, closing the door behind him.

…

Chica was laying her head on Foxy's chest while Foxy had his arm around her. Bonnie was huddled up next to Freddy and Mike was laid back on one of the props inside the cove.

"Say Foxy… don't you think Crystal should be here by now? She's been in there for a really long time…" Chica said softly.

Foxy looked up at the cove's entrance to see the curtains still closed.

"If she hasn't come back in five minutes I'll go check on her, I hope she's feeling okay… she said something about losing a friend. The golden bear…"

Everyone's eyes widened and they shot up right looking at Foxy.

"Trust me, it confused me just as much as you guys. She said something like the bear gave his soul away so that Crystal could come back after she died… I couldn't understand how but it seemed to upset her…"

Before Foxy could continue Mike spoke.

"That could be true I guess, I mean I did see the article showing a picture of the golden bear when he used to perform here years ago… his eyes were bright white."

Foxy nodded.

"Aye Crystal said the same thing. I'm still not sure about how I feel about this golden bear though…"

Mike yawned and scratched his head.

"Ya' know it's really quite sad how the golden bear got shut down, some crazy asshole stole its costume and actually murdered a group of children…"

Bonnie and Chica both held their hands over their mouths in shock.

"Yeah I know… poor bear, he didn't deserve it." Mike said before laying back down.

Foxy looked back at the curtains and sighed.

"I'll see if Crystal's feeling any better, you stay here me beauty." Foxy said smiling.

Chica blushed and giggled.

Foxy got up and just as he opened the curtains to leave he froze, his eyes meeting the shining whites of Goldie's.

Foxy quickly lunged back and held his hook up ready to attack, growling in the process.

Goldie held his hands up to show that he meant no harm and backed away slowly, watching as the others started surrounding the fox with the same look on their faces.

"Guys calm down… I just came to tell you that Crystal…"

Foxy's eyes widened with anger. He charged at Goldie and grabbed his neck, lifting him up into the air. Goldie was trying to pull Foxy's hand off, but it wouldn't budge, he could feel his endoskeleton beginning to give way to Foxy's force.

"What have you done with me daughter…" Foxy said angrily.

Before Goldie could speak Foxy tightened his grip, making Goldie groan in pain.

"ANSWER ME!"

Goldie couldn't speak, but he lifted his arm up and pointed it in the direction of the spare parts room.

Foxy looked over, giving one final look of disgust to Goldie before dropping him and running into the spare parts room. Goldie held is throat, the metal felt thin and bent, but it wasn't really that noticeable. Goldie looked up to see the other's still giving him a look of disgust.

"Don't move. If you hurt Crystal you'll wait until Foxy gets back, he'll break you." Chica said in an angered tone.

Even though this is what the others wanted to say to Goldie, their eyes widened after Chica said it, that wasn't like her.

Goldie felt his abrupt awakening would meet an abrupt end, he wasn't wanted, he wasn't needed, he was nothing.

After a few minutes of uneasy silence they all turned to see Foxy coming back out of the spare parts room with Crystal under his right arm, he was helping her walk, she was too drained to move that far.

"Crystal! You damned monster… I'LL KI-" Freddy shouted before Crystal interrupted.

"DON'T! IF YOU HURT GOLDIE I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

Crystal's eyes turned blood red, before she struggled away from Foxy and fell on the floor, groaning.

The others paused, unsure what to do they looked at Foxy.

"Its okay, Crystal explained everything. He's a friend." Foxy smiled, before helping Crystal back to her feet.

Goldie sighed in relief, before getting up and walking over to Crystal and Foxy.

"are you feeling any better Crystal?" Goldie asked.

Crystal smiled, she really only just met the bear and he already treats her with such kindness…

"Y-yeah thanks… I told my dad everything, he won't hurt you I promise."

Goldie looked up at Foxy. Even though he was taller than Crystal, Foxy still stood the tallest. Goldie felt uneasy being so close to the after what he did.

"Aye lad it's true, I'm not going to hurt you. I apologise for what I did to your neck…" Foxy said, drooping his ears.

Goldie smiled at the now friendly fox.

"It's okay, you were protecting your daughter, that's all." He said happily.

Just as Foxy was about to speak, they were surprised by Mr. Fazbear who had finally woken up, stood behind them laughing.

"Oh my god… Goldie? Is that you?" He said in delight.

Goldie looked confused, he had no idea who this man was.

"Yeah that's me…" Goldie said quietly.

Mr. Fazbear had a large smile on his face and he hugged the confused animatronic, who still had no idea why this man knew him.

"I can feel the nostalgia… I remember you from when I was a child! You and Freddy performing those songs and dancing… good times." He chuckled.

Freddy tilted his head.

"When _we _used to perform? I'm sorry Mr. Fazbear but I've never performed with this guy in my life…" He said crossing his arms.

"That's what you think. The first owner of this place opened a diner a long time ago, and the only animatronics there were you and Goldie here. Then Goldie was scrapped due to… well that doesn't matter. And you Freddy were remade and brought here to perform with Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled and kissed Freddy on the cheek, making him smile.

Goldie drooped his ears.

"Scrapped?" He said in a sad tone.

Mr. Fazbear put a hand on his shoulder.

"If I could have stopped you from being scrapped I would have, trust me. But forget that, your back! Who rebuilt you?" Mr. Fazbear said expecting Mike to reply.

Crystal's ears perked up and she lifted her head.

"I… I did." She said quietly.

Mr. Fazbear looked over to see her so damaged, but was also surprised to see her looking so weak.

"Crystal what happened to you… and how did you even know who Goldie wa-"

Crystal cut him off.

"Long story." She giggled.

Goldie smiled. Even though he was technically new to the world, and he barely knew Crystal, he felt like he could trust her.

"Well, sorry for how we reacted to you Goldie, welcome to our huge family." Bonnie said smiling.

"Thank you." Goldie laughed, knowing that the others started to trust him.

"What are you all called? I can't remember anything… I woke up barely an hour ago…"

The animatronics, Mike and Mr. Fazbear all introduced themselves.

Mr. Fazbear's watch began bleeping and flashing.

"6am, well time to get to work. The pizzeria like I said is closed down for today. We can't have people eating in… this." He said looking around at the destruction.

"Alright, Freddy and Bonnie, you guys fix up the holes in the ceiling, while the rest of us clear up rubble and hole in the walls. Got it?" Mike said.

The animatronics nodded, before going to their work.

Goldie looked around, unsure what to do.

"Uh… Mike? What do you want me to do?" He asked nervously.

Before Mike got the chance to reply Foxy spoke.

"Actually Goldie I have a different job I want you to do." He said sternly.

Goldie tilted his head.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I want you to take care of Crystal in the cove, she can't work like this."

Foxy helped Crystal over to Goldie, were he helped keep her stood up.

"I'm trusting you Goldie. Hurt her, you'll regret you came back."

Goldie had a look of fear in his face. Foxy smiled.

"Just a warning."

Foxy walked over to Chica, giving her a long and passionate kiss, before helping her clean up the pizzeria.

Goldie helped Crystal into the cove where they both sat down against the wall.

"Thanks Goldie, I'm sorry how the others reacted to you back there…" She said looking away.

Goldie chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay now."

Goldie leant his head back, and looked over as he felt Crystal resting her head on his arm.

"You know Crystal… even though I've only just met you… I feel like I know you from somewhere… its strange… did I know you befo-"

Goldie smiled, Crystal had fallen asleep.

"Guess we'll talk later."

Goldie put his arm around Crystal for comfort, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

***SHIPS TOO STRONG! X3 we hit 150 followers and fav's guys! I love everyone who has took the time to read my fan fic, even if you haven't followed :3 keep the reviews coming! I love seeing feedback, and don't forget to PM me if you wanna talk :3 and to anyone wondering why there has been less of Foxy x Chica lately, it's because the whole Marionette thing had to be dealt with, that will be returning to normal shortly c; See y'all next chapter! :3***


	41. Chapter 41 - Faded Memories

***Woe! I got tonsssss of feedback from the last chapter, you all seem to love GoldiexCrystal which makes me happeh :3 but enough rambling, read on!***

Chapter 41 – Faded Memories

It turned 10am, and the place was already looking a lot better. Most of the damaged ceilings were repaired and a lot of the rubble was cleared away. Mike, Mr. Fazbear and the animatronics decided to take a break, after all they had been working for four straight hours.

"Great job so far guys, the place is slowly getting back to normal." Mr. Fazbear said smiling.

"Aye the place is starting to look brand new. I mean me and Chica did most of the work." Foxy said smiling, raising an eyebrow at Mike.

Mike laughed.

"You wish Foxy, I saw you two slacking almost every time I looked over." Mike said winking at Foxy.

Mike's stomach growled, he didn't have anything to eat the previous day and the hunger was starting to take its toll on the night guard.

"You guys mind if I go make some breakfast? I'm starving over here…" Mike said rubbing his stomach.

Chica perked her head up, she was made to be a brilliant cook, but she never really showed off her skills.

"I'll make it for you Mike! What do you want?" She said happily.

Mike was surprised at the offer, but gladly accepted.

"That'd be great! If you can I'll have bacon and eggs, but if there aren't any I'll have whatever you can make." Mike said laying back.

Chica nodded and got up, looking back at Foxy.

"You coming with me Foxy?" Chica said with puppy eyes.

"Aye lass, won't hurt to get a bit of alone time with you now would it?" He said smiling.

Chica blushed, and kissed Foxy lightly on the cheek making them go pink. The others just rolled their eyes as they watched them leave.

As they stepped near the spare parts room, they wondered if Crystal would be feeling any better. Chica opened the door slowly, and peaked her head inside. She saw Goldie and Crystal sleeping next to each other, Goldie still having his arm around her.

A large smile grew on Chica's face, before she turned back to Foxy.

"Foxy… look at this…" Chica whispered.

Chica opened the door more to let Foxy in. Foxy chuckled at the sight, it was cute, but had a slight look of anger on how close the two animatronics were getting, he would be keeping an eye on them both.

"Let's go, I don't wanna wake them up." Chica said quietly, closing the door slowly as they left the room.

Goldie's eyes shot open at the sound of the door clicking shut. He looked around slightly paranoid, before looking back at Crystal still sleeping, making him smile and calm down. He rested his head on the wall and scratched his forehead. He just had an awful dream, it almost felt real to him.

Goldie looked up at the clock to see the time, it had barely left 10am. He still felt tired but decided to stay awake just in case Crystal woke up herself. Goldie rubbed his eyes, images from his dream still flashing in his mind…

"_It's me… what does it mean…" _Goldie thought to himself.

He was already struggling to remember most of the dream, he could remember seeing different figures, although they were blurred out. One of them standing out the most, a black figure with a white face. It was surrounded by other figures too… they reminded him of the animatronics he met, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica. But they all looked like they had slight differences. The Bonnie he saw was male, and light blue instead of purple. Freddy looked almost the same, expect fatter and had red cheeks. Chica looked creepy, with her beak missing and black eyes and mouth. She looked almost the same body-wise except her bib said 'Let's Party!' instead of 'Let's Eat!' But the last figure was the strangest…

It looked like a white version of Foxy, except its body was deformed… it had wires hanging out, its body was all stretched out and its limbs looked like tentacles… it looked female, but with how badly deformed it was it was hard to tell.

Goldie opened his eyes after hearing Crystal beginning to wake up beside him. She shuffled a little, before stretching her arms and yawning, opening her eyes to see Goldie smiling at her.

Crystal's eyes widened and she blushed as she realised she had slept on Goldie's arm.

"Oh uh… s-sorry Goldie I d-didn't mean to…"

Goldie chuckled at the blushing vixen.

"Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong. Here I'll help you up."

Goldie stood up and held is hand out for Crystal to grab it. She held his hand and pulled herself up, groaning a little as she still felt weak. Goldie helped her walk over to the table, where she sat down on it and sighed.

"Are you really okay with doing this for the next few days? I must be annoying you already." Crystal said quietly.

Goldie lifted her head up with his finger and smiled.

"Of course I don't mind, you were the one that brought me here, I can't say no! Besides I like being with you."

Goldie blushed, thinking that Crystal would take the last part of his sentence the wrong way, luckily she understood what he meant, although still found the bear cute when he blushed.

"Thanks Goldie, it means a lot." Crystal said with a warm smile.

Both animatronics looked over at the door, they could hear the muffled voice of Chica.

"_Here you go Mike! Hope you like it!"_

Goldie lowered his head, he remembered how the others treated him at first, and even though they saw him as a friend, he would still have to work to gain their trust.

…

"Oh my god Chica this food is amazing…" Mike said scoffing the plate of bacon and egg down his throat.

Chica smiled.

"Glad you like it! That was the first time I ever made bacon and egg."

Mike chuckled.

"Well it won't be the last time, trust me." He said before getting back to his food.

Foxy stepped inside with another plate of food.

"This one is for you Fazbear, Chica made another for you." He said handing over the plate to Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh, thank you! I was starting to feel hungry myself." He said before beginning to eat the place of food, at a more gentlemanly pace unlike Mike.

"Aye you seem to love it! The special ingredient makes it, rat poison!" Foxy said with a large smile.

Mike and Mr. Fazbear's eyes widened and they looked up at Foxy, praying that he was joking.

Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy laughed.

"I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys."

Mike and Mr. Fazbear both sighed in relief, before digging back into their meals.

…

"So Crystal what do you do around here?" Goldie asked looking at the pictures on the walls.

"I perform with my dad over at pirate's cove, that's the place with the purple curtains. We perform as pirates and the kids adore us." Crystal said giggling.

Goldie smiled, but it quickly faded as he came to realise something.

What did he do to perform?

He turned to Crystal.

"Crystal what did I do to perform?" Goldie asked tilting his head.

Crystal picked up the article she printed which was still lying on the table and skimmed through the information.

"You were a singer with Freddy, and you also danced with the kids by the looks of it." Crystal said still reading the article.

Goldie scratched his head.

"Well I hope they will let me perform… if they don't who knows what'll happen, they might even throw me out…" Goldie said lowering his head.

Crystal's eyes widened and her ears shot up.

"No they won't do that! They know I want you here, you're my best friend… I'd miss you too much." Crystal said, the warm smile returning to her face.

Goldie's eyes widened as images began flashing in his mind.

"I'd miss you…"

"_I'll miss you…"_

***Hope you guys enjoyed! Chapters are becoming slightly longer now, which you guys will love ^.^ anyways it 3am and I really should sleep, so again don't forget to PM me if you wanna talk and I'll see y'all next chapter :3***


	42. Chapter 42 - Clouded Thoughts

***So yeah someone is plagiarising my work… they literally stole the plot from A Broken Fox. ;-; anyways I don't wanna rant, so enjoy the chapter! Hope y'all enjoy :3***

Chapter 42 – Clouded Thoughts

Those words rung in Goldie's head…

"_I'll miss you…"_

Those words felt so close to him. Images flashed in his head violently the more he thought about it, he could see very faintly a brown figure sinking into the ground… with what Goldie thought to be his own arm reaching out to it. The golden fur on the arm was dirty and stained, like it hadn't been used for years…

Then it hit him, it was some sort of link to his past. Mr. Fazbear told him he was scrapped at one point, maybe that was him trying to help a child? Or another animatronic? He couldn't figure it out.

Goldie grabbed the sides of his head with his hands and sat down against the wall.

"Goldie are you alright?" Crystal said worried, slumping her way off the table and onto the floor next to Goldie.

Goldie groaned, the images began to fade. Before they stopped completely. He looked up into Crystal's beautiful white eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that… ever since you woke me up I've been seeing strange things in my head… did you know anything about me in my past life?" Goldie said looking at Crystal in hope.

Crystal stayed silent… She mainly knew him from her time in death. In the blank place, containing nothing except the two animatronics that were there.

"I… Well I…"

Crystal struggled to speak, the bear looked into her eyes and began to worry that she didn't know anything.

"…This is going to sound strange… but I mainly knew you while I was… dead…" She said looking to the ground.

Goldie's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

"The Puppet… he killed me… and when I woke up you were there, you looked run down and tired. But you were still so kind to me, you had helped me in the past too when we tried to stop the puppet from getting out in the first place…"

Those same three words began to play in Crystal's head too…

"_I'll miss you…"_

Except Crystal could hear it in Goldie's own voice… which made her eyes begin to tear up…

"And then to bring me back you gave up your soul… that's why my eyes are white like this… when your soul combined with mine I guess I got some of your traits…"

Crystal looked back into Goldie's eyes, his white eyes reminding her of the events of her death and revival. Tears began flowing down her face as she put her arms around Goldie and dug her face into his chest, and began to cry.

Goldie put his arms around her to comfort the crying vixen, but he stayed silent, he couldn't process the information he had just received, it all seemed so strange to him… although Crystal said it, he couldn't take it as a lie.

Goldie lifted Crystal's head with his finger so that both their eyes were meeting.

"So you rebuilt me because you felt bad that I gave up my life for you?" Goldie said softly.

Crystal nodded and wiped away some of the tears.

"Not only that, I felt kinda… close to you, you felt like a close friend to me. I didn't want to lose that…" Crystal said before resting her head on Goldie's chest again.

Goldie stayed silent for a few seconds and though, the vixen actually went through the effort of rebuilding him… why… surely he wasn't that important…

He decided to stop bombarding the vixen with questions so she could calm down, instead Goldie chuckled.

"Well, just for the record those white eyes look beautiful on you."

The compliment made Crystal blush, and she hid her face completely to try and avoid Goldie seeing her cheeks.

…

Mr. Fazbear and Mike had both finished their food, and sat back stuffed.

"Glad you liked it! Here I'll take those back to the kitchen." Chica said grabbing the plates from both of them.

"Thanks Chica." They both said in unison before laying back down.

Chica left for the kitchen, Foxy caught up to her and put his arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Say Chica, me and you haven't really spent much time together ever since that puppet bastard escaped… I want to have one night with just me and you again like we used to." Foxy said happily.

Chica giggled.

"Me too Foxy, but what about Crystal? We can't just leave her on her own outside the cove, she's out daughter."

"Aye, but the lass is growing up fast. Didn't you see how she was with the Goldie?" Foxy said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah… wait, you don't think?" Chica said with a large smile.

Foxy laughed.

"It's probably going to happen, I mean look at them."

Chica's smile faded, she was surprised at the fact that Foxy seemed okay with the idea.

"And you're okay with that?" Chica asked.

Foxy chuckled and smiled.

"The bear seems trust worthy, me beautiful daughter went through the trouble of rebuilding him so he must be important to her. So yeah, I guess I am okay with it."

Chica smiled, she was glad her fox liked the idea of Goldie and Crystal being together, that is if it actually happened. Chica thought to herself, her life could not get any better. Their troubles were gone, she had an amazing boyfriend and daughter, and she could also be with Foxy in pirate's cove like when they first fell in love.

Foxy and Chica got into the kitchen, and put the plates in the sink, Chica decided she would wash them later. They both left to see the door to the spare parts room opening with a snout peering out, before Crystal fully revealed her face.

"There's me beautiful daughter! How are you feeling?" Foxy called out as him and Chica walked towards her.

"A lot better thanks, Goldie's been taking care of me, helping me if I'm about to fall and things like that." Crystal said happily.

The door opened wider to reveal Goldie stood there.

"Oh hello Foxy and Chica, Crystal's feeling a lot better now, she still needs help with moving around but otherwise she's fine." Goldie said smiling at Crystal.

"Good thing I trusted you with the job then isn't it?" Foxy said putting his hand on the bear's shoulder.

Goldie chuckled, at least he was starting to gain their trust.

"Crystal I don't want you performing tomorrow either, just to make sure you feel the same as before. So Goldie, can you look after her tomorrow too?" Foxy said, doing a sly wink towards Chica.

Goldie smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I don't mind taking care of the person I… uh the person that brought me back."

Goldie said the last part awkwardly, making his cheeks go red.

"_Did I almost say… the person I love?!"_

***Woop! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the ships becoming stronger with each new chapter c; don't forget to PM me if you have any ideas, and if you see a different fan fic that is stealing my ideas, I would appreciate it if you reported it and told me about it ^.^ See y'all next chapter!***


	43. Chapter 43 - Something Loathed

Chapter 43 – Something Loathed, Something Loved.

Goldie stood motionless, his cheeks a dark shade of red.

"Are you okay Goldie?" Crystal said, her bright eyes staring into his.

Goldie tried to speak, only finding himself stumbling over his own words.

"_What's wrong with me… I was fine five minutes ago!"_ Goldie thought, becoming angry at himself.

"Uh… Y-yeah I'm f-fine Crystal." Goldie ducked his head, hoping the others would ignore the bear's practically glowing red face.

Crystal tilted her head, something was obviously bothering him, did he still dislike Foxy? Or even Chica? No it couldn't be that, Crystal decided to wait until they were alone again before she would ask.

"Alright good, glad I can count on you Goldie. We're gunna go help the others to finish up the pizzeria, so hopefully tomorrow we can open up again." Foxy said smiling.

Foxy looked over to Crystal.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Crystal?" Foxy said leaning down to her level.

Crystal nodded, her body was functioning much better even after such a short time. It wasn't perfect and it still caused her pain… but she wanted to spend more time with Goldie. She just… felt better when he was with her.

The bear's smile was all she could see in her mind, she put her arms behind her back and looked to the floor, before she snapped out of it and felt her face. It was warm and her cheeks were pink. Crystal stood there with her hands up, the more she thought about Goldie… the more she felt her face heating up and those pink cheeks turned to red.

Was she in love with the golden bear?

She shook off the thought, it was impossible… but why did she feel nervous the more she thought about him…

"_Crystal? Crystal!"_

Crystal snapped out of her own little thoughts to see Foxy, Chica and Goldie with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you really sure? You dazed off for a moment there…" Chica said bringing her daughter in for a hug.

"Yeah mom I'm fine… I just need to sit down for a while, is it okay if I go back into the spare parts room? So I can get some peace?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Of course dear! But what about Goldie?"

Goldie's ears shot up and his eyes widened slightly.

"Y-yeah I want him to b-be with m-me. I mean be with me in the spare parts room that is…" Crystal said rushing the words out of her mouth, she could feel her face turning pink again.

Goldie smiled, he thought it was cute when Crystal stuttered.

"Alright then, you and Goldie relax. Goldie come get us if Crystal starts to feel worse okay?" Chica said smiling.

Goldie nodded and put his arm around Crystal and helped her into the spare parts room, it was getting a lot easier since her condition was getting much better.

The door closed and Chica looked at Foxy giggling.

"Did you see that? She likes him!" Chica said excitedly.

Foxy held his finger in front of Chica's beak.

"Shhh! don't let em' hear you…" Foxy whispered.

Chica nodded but couldn't stop laughing.

"I wonder if Goldie feels the same…" Chica said looking at the closed door.

Foxy smiled.

"Aye he does, I could see it. He looked at her like I looked at you when I first fell in love with you."

Chica's eyes widened and her face went bright red, making Foxy chuckle.

"His face didn't go that bright though." Foxy said chuckling.

Chica giggled and looked to the ground, holding her hands behind her back, before looking up and pulling Foxy into a kiss.

"I love you." Chica said pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too, lass."

…

Goldie helped Crystal sit down on the centre table, which he pushed back against the wall so she could lean back.

"So you're starting to feel better now?" Goldie asked smiling.

Crystal looked up into Goldie's eyes, his gaze making her freeze in motion, as the background faded to black so her vision was focused on him.

"Y...y-yeah I f-feel a lot b-better now, thanks." Crystal said looking down embarrassed at her stuttering.

Goldie chuckled, he always felt… different when he was with her.

Her shining white eyes, her beautiful looks and amazing personality, it was too great for words…

Crystal herself was confused on the whole situation.

Was she really falling in love with Goldie?

The golden bear did nothing but make her happy, he cared for her, he wanted to be with her, _he _was too amazing for words…

Goldie sat next to Crystal and leant back, yawning and stretching his arms in the air.

The still blushing vixen looked over to see her opportunity, so she moved closer in and rested her head on Goldie's chest.

Goldie froze in place, before looking down to see the vixen almost asleep on him. The sight made him smile, she was far too cute.

Goldie started feeling his face becoming hot again… his cheeks turning red.

He rested his head back and sighed.

It was inevitable, he was falling in love with the vixen.

He looked up at the ceiling.

How can you fall in love with someone so fast? Did she even like him back? Foxy would probably kill him if he tried to be with his daughter…

Goldie looked back down to see Crystal fully asleep, but shivering, she must feel the cold more aggressively due to her damaged power core…

Goldie pulled Crystal closer and he wrapped his arms around her. It took a few minutes but the sleeping vixen stopped shaking and was sleeping peacefully again. Goldie smiled, he had to win her heart over somehow.

Maybe getting Foxy and the others to trust him more would be the first step, there is no way Foxy would be okay with Goldie being in love with his only daughter…

Or so he thought.

Crystal suddenly shot upwards, startling Goldie. She looked around panicked but sighed in relief after seeing Goldie.

"Oh my god that was awful…" She said resting her head back on Goldie's chest.

"Bad dream?" Goldie asked.

Crystal nodded.

"What was it about?"

She sighed and sat up again.

"The puppet…"

Goldie put his finger in front of her lips.

"I understand, look, he's gone okay? You told me that you and your dad ended him. And even if somehow it did come back… I would protect you to the very end."

Crystal smiled and blushed.

Goldie smiled back before being completely frozen in shock, as Crystal gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That means a lot Goldie… Thank you." She said resting her head on Goldie's chest again.

Goldie sat motionless, his face bright red.

"_Come on Goldie… even if you become the laughing stock of this place it'll be worth a try… all you've gotta say is three simple words… I love you…"_

***Chapter wasn't as long as I hoped, but I didn't want to go all repetitive with things just for the sake of a few more words :3 hope you all enjoyed! The GoldieXCrystal ships were strong ;-; don't forget to PM if you wanna talk, and as always I'll see y'all next chapter! :3 Also one other thing, the person who stole a lot of my plot in his/her own story has apologised, and will be changing things up in their later chapters, if this is true then everything will be fine. :3***

**EDIT: Changed my name to my Deviantart username, FrostedFleisch ^.^ So yeah dont think someone else uploaded this story or something xD**


	44. Chapter 44 - Love of a Vixen

***Hope you enjoyed the strong Goldie and Crystal ships last chapter! X3 and I know I haven't been including Bonnie and Freddy as much lately, I hope to include them in more later on or in the sequel (yes there will be a sequel!) anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3***

Chapter 44 – Love of a Vixen

The animatronics, Mike and Mr. Fazbear finally finished clearing the pizzeria up, the newly repaired ceilings still needed painting but Mr. Fazbear decided to leave that for another day.

The pizzeria looked like its old self, a clean dining room with all the party hats stood ready for the kids, the stage had been dusted and the office had the door switches fully repaired. Last but not least the prize corner was also closed down, hopefully for good this time. The animatronics wanted the kids to have nothing to do with it, or the animatronic that used to reside inside.

Everyone was taking a well-deserved break, Foxy, Freddy, Mike and Mr. Fazbear sat in pirate's cove talking while Chica and Bonnie cleaned up the last few things in the kitchen.

"So Chica is Crystal doing okay now?" Bonnie asked clearing away some dust on the counter.

"She's getting a lot better now thanks to Goldie." Chica said giggling at the end.

Bonnie looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" She asked, confused.

Chica shook her head.

"Doesn't matter… it's just something me and Foxy was talking about earlier."

"Oh? And what's that?" Bonnie asked putting her mop down for a second.

Chica giggled some more before finally replying.

"Well… it's just that… don't you think they look cute together?" Chica said excitedly.

Bonnie just became more and more confused.

"Do I think _who _looks cute together?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Goldie and Crystal…" Chica said smiling.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Wait are they dating now?" She said with the same excitement in her voice.

"No… well not yet anyways. Me and Foxy talked about how they are probably going to get together… I mean Crystal blushed a lot when he was near her… the same with Goldie actually." Chica said doing a giddy clap.

Bonnie was more intrigued at the fact that Foxy seemed to be okay with the idea.

"Wait… Foxy actually _likes _the idea of them being together?" Bonnie asked.

Chica nodded.

"I thought the same thing… but I'm glad he's okay with it, I mean she's in her late teens, she would have wanted to find love at some point."

"True." Bonnie giggled. "Who do you think will admit first? Well… if any of them actually have feelings."

Chica looked to the floor, thinking.

"I'm not sure actually… but Crystal has always been really shy… so probably Goldie." Chica said smiling.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, before looking over to the door to see Crystal standing there.

"What are you guys giggling about?" Crystal asked.

Chica's eyes widened and she looked back, a little startled at her daughter's sudden entrance.

Crystal was leant against the door way, with some sort of white sheet over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Crystal I thought Goldie was supposed to be looking afte-"

Crystal cut Chica off.

"He fell asleep after I did… so when I woke up I decided to come and talk to you guys… dad said that you were in here so…"

Crystal then looked into Chica's eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"But I heard you say Goldie's name, what were you saying about him?" Crystal asked.

Chica and Bonnie could see how defensive she was becoming over the golden bear, which just made them both smile.

"We were just talking about… how nice Goldie is to you. To say he only just met you he treats you so well…" Chica said smiling.

Crystal looked to the ground and put her arms behind her back, blushing slightly.

"Yeah… he does…" She said giggling a little.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she wasn't the one to play these things out slowly.

"So have you told him yet?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

Crystal looked up, confused.

"Told who what?" She asked.

"You know… told Goldie…"

Crystal blushed and her eyes widened.

"T-told Goldie what…" She said drooping her ears.

Bonnie could see how nervous the vixen was becoming, and decided to stop the questions.

"Never mind. Well thanks for the help Chica, I'm going to go back to my Fred bear now, see you guys later." She said as she left the kitchen.

Crystal quickly left the room too, to avoid her mother carrying on the question. Crystal held her hand on her cheek, it was warm and bright red, she sighed.

"_I have to tell him… come on Crystal, just three simple words…"_

…

"_Goldie!"_

"…"

"_GOLDIE!"_

"…"

"**GOLDIE!**"

Goldie shot up, with his vision blurred.

"What? Where the hell am I?" He said looking around.

"They deactivated you man, I found the switch and turned you back on, are you okay?"

Goldie turned to the voice, it was a white faced puppet that had a friendly smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine… who are you?" Goldie asked.

"I'm called the Marionette, me and you work here. But it seems like they got a newer version of you to do your job… look over there." The Marionette said pointing in the direction of the open door.

Goldie looked over to see a taller version of himself, it was a human in a suit, he had five children following him into the room that Goldie and the Marionette resided in.

Both animatronics froze in position, as they watched them enter.

"Well kids here we are!" The man laughed as he closed the door.

"I thought you said there were games back here?" A little girl said looking around at the room filled with spare endoskeletons.

The man looked at the children, a devious smile peering from the golden Freddy suit.

"Oh… there is games… there so fun you won't ever want to leave…" He said as his voice became raspier.

Goldie slowly looked over to see the Marionette looking at the man with black eyes, he looked angry… like he wanted to kill… like he had seen this imposter somewhere before…

"NO! PLEASE! AHHHH!"

Goldie looked back to see the man stabbing one of the children through the chest with a large knife, smiling as the blood dripped down his suit.

Goldie and the Marionette stared in horror as the man proceeded to give the same fate to the other four children…

One of them, bleeding out crawled up to the Marionette, gripping onto him for dear life…

"Help us… please…"

The child's grip loosened as his life faded away, his body dropped to the ground lifeless.

The man quickly took off the golden Freddy suit and stored it inside a large box. He never turned to reveal his face to the two animatronics, but he put on a large purple trench coat and left the room in a hurry.

He left the two animatronics to stare in horror at the blood and gore before them…

"Why..." The Marionette said with teary eyes.

Goldie looked over to the Marionette, he got down with the smile on his white mask turned to a frown, as he held one of the dead children in his arms.

Tear drops starting splashing on the ground…

"Human adults are disgusting…" the Marionette said, his voice becoming darker.

"Humans are worthless… nothing but cruel killers."

The Marionette got up and he looked at his claws.

"Humans don't deserve life if this is how they treat each other."

The Marionette turned to Goldie, his eyes pitch black with white dots in the centre, and a wicked smile creped across his face.

"You're going to help me Goldie… hahaha… you're going to help me kill them… brutally… like he did to them… **LIKE HE DID TO ME!**"

***BACKSTORY! X3 hope you guys enjoyed, this chapter was pretty eventful, don't forget to PM me if you have ideas or just want to talk x3 and as usual I'll see y'all next chapter :3***


	45. Chapter 45 - Shut Down

***Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! And now, we shed some light onto the Marionette and Goldie… c;***

Chapter 45 – Shut down

Goldie stared at the psychotic puppet closing in on him, terrified.

"W-what did h-he do to you?" Goldie asked backing away.

The Marionette began to twitch, he looked possessed.

"I knew who he was as soon as I saw him… he is the one that made me into… this… this monster…"

The Marionette stood still, looking to the ground, his eyes began dripping what seemed to be black tears.

"I was an innocent child… I wanted to play games with my friends… and then he came… he dressed up as you back in the diner…"

Goldie backed up against the wall, but was beginning to lose the fear of the Marionette as he now looked more upset that angry.

"They locked me out… no matter how much I slammed my fists on the door no one came to aid me… Freddy just kept on giving cake to the greedy children… and then he came."

The Marionette bent down, he could see the reflection of his child self in the blood stained floor.

"He grabbed me… took me down an alley and stabbed me in the heart… he used my blood and made two stripes down my face… and carved a smile…"

Goldie had a horrified look on his face, he felt sorrow for the teary puppet. The Marionette got up and he looked at his hand, it had blood on it, some of it dripping off onto the floor.

Both animatronics looked to the door as it slowly opened, surprised to see Chika ***Toy Chica* **entering the room.

"Hey Marion, do you wanna join-"

She gasped at the sight of the dead children, and looked up to see the puppet with a sadistic smile.

"Close the door."

Chika stood motionless in shock.

"I SAID CLOSE THE DOOR!" The Puppet screeched.

Chika quickly closed the door, and pushed herself against it, becoming afraid of the insane puppet.

The Marionette slowly made his way over to the scared animatronic, while Goldie stood and watched, he couldn't make himself move to try and help…

"You see this Chika? This is what happens when bad humans are allowed to keep living…"

"Y-you mean a human d-did this?" She said shakily.

The Marionette nodded, never losing his smile.

"So all of us are going to give the humans what they deserve…"

The Marionette dragged his finger across his throat, Chika started to shake.

"B-but not all h-humans are b-bad…" She said covering her mouth with her hands.

"I know… but a few innocents lost will make up for all the soul-less ones that die…"

The Marionette's voice started becoming more sick and twisted.

"And what if I say no?!" Chika said trying to hide her fear.

"If you say no?" The Marionette laughed. "Then I'll do this."

The Marionette grabbed hold of Chika's beak and yanked it, making her screech in pain, after a few seconds her beak was completely detached and oil was leaking everywhere.

He lifted his claw up, ready for a second strike, but was stopped by Goldie holding his arm in the air.

"What the hell are you doing? She doesn't want to hurt people! Leave her the fuck alone!"

The twisted smile turned into a frown and his eyes went pure black with anger, The Marionette punched Goldie in the stomach making him fall back on the ground in pain.

"Stay out of this, you're a waste of space as it is, you've been stuck in here for almost 20 years. Un-wanted, un-needed." The Marionette said before turning back to the crying animatronic, holding her hands over her mouth.

The Marionette was about to strike the helpless chick again before she screeched out for help. The echo rung around the room. Chika held her hands over her face as the Marionette began brutally slashing into her, dints and cuts beginning to appear.

Soon after the door flew open revealing three more animatronics, Fred ***Toy Freddy* **Bon-Bon ***Toy Bonnie (Male)* **and Foxie ***The Mangle (Female)*.**

The Marionette looked up and smiled at them, as they looked in horror at the dead children and the damaged Chika.

"Oh my god… what have you done puppet?!" Bon-Bon said helping Chika up onto her feet.

"She defied me… and that is the same fate you all will get if you don't do as I say…"

Fred laughed, he was a fairly tall animatronic, he wasn't scared of such a frail puppet.

"We will get the same fate? There's 5 of us and one of you. I think we can handle it."

Goldie was surprised to see the V2 animatronics including him.

The Marionette laughed.

"No matter, violence won't be needed." He said as he dived onto Fred, switching him off from the small lever on the back.

"Fred! Ye damn puppet… I'll slice ye to a pulp!" The Mangle shouted as she dived at the Marionette, only to fall down flat as the Marionette dodged the attack and threw her to the ground.

The Marionette pinned her down as he opened the hatch and switched her off as well.

Bon-Bon and Chika jumped on the puppet, trying to switch him off before they all were helpless.

He kicked both animatronics off and proceeded to turn Chika off, who had little energy left in her to fight back.

Bon-Bon was the only one left who could fight, Goldie was still on the floor, he tried to get up, but the punch damaged his power core…

"Why are you doing this to us? We were your friends…" Bon-Bon said backing away from the approaching puppet.

The Marionette stayed silent as he grabbed Bon-Bon, punching him in the face making him lay on the ground motionless. The Marionette switched him off, leaving Goldie as the only animatronic left.

"_Think Damnit think… he's getting closer… wait… Foxy… he can help me…"_

Goldie looked up at the door and saw that it was slightly open, he had to take his chances.

The puppet lifted his arm ready to strike the bear but he received a kick in the chest from Goldie, making him lunge back and hit the wall. Goldie struggled up and ran out of the door, closing it behind him.

The Marionette got up and shook his head.

"I'll deal with you soon bear, but first, these little toys need to join me…" He said, preparing to re wire the V2 animatronics.

….

Goldie looked around to see children roaming around, laughing, their parents having harmless chats on the dining tables around. Goldie slowly stepped around, pretending to be the man that wore his costume so he wouldn't be caught.

He eventually found a room with a sign saying:

"_Old Endo storage, Employee's only."_

Goldie's eyes brightened as he read the sign, his friends had to be in there.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. It was dark, but he soon found a switch and flicked it on, but what he saw only made him stare in horror…

It was his friends… but they were badly damaged…

Bonnie was missing most of her face, she couldn't even speak.

Chica's jaw was broken, she could only mumble and her hands were missing.

Freddy wasn't as badly damaged, although he still looked to be in a rough condition, he sat motionless.

Foxy was the only one not to be seen.

Goldie looked around desperately, not knowing how long he had before the Marionette found him. His search was stopped as he heard a tinny pirate voice come from the darkness.

"Goldie me lad! What brings ye here?" Foxy said happily.

Goldie seemed confused, this Foxy talked in his pirate accent all the time, although that wasn't important.

"Thank god… Foxy… you need to help me… The Marionette, he switched the others off and he's going to turn them into killers… he's gone insane…"

Foxy's eyes widened at the news.

"Are ye speakin' the truth? I never like the Puppet, but I never thought that he would do somethin' like this to me crew!" He said in an angry tone.

Goldie looked over at the other damaged animatronics.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

Foxy ducked his head and sighed.

"The new animatronics… they be replacements for me and me old friends… I'm the only one that really survived being in here… I try to fix them but it never be succeeding lad…"

"Well we have to try again! They are going to be here any sec-"

The door burst open, The Marionette stepped inside, with the four V2 animatronics behind.

They looked horrifying… they all had black eyes with white dots in the centre just like the Marionette…

"Now ye be staying away from Goldie!" Foxy shouted, standing in front of Goldie.

The V2 animatronics acted fast, they quickly dived on Foxy, he managed to fight them away a couple of time but they soon over powered him and brought him to the ground.

"Let go of me! I'll kill ye!" Foxy shouted as he tried to struggle.

The Marionette stood over Foxy, as the other animatronics turned him over to reveal the damaged circuitry on his back. He mangled it and switched around the wires, letting some of the black blood like substance drip inside.

"Goldie… r-run away…. **Plea-se**..." Foxy said as his eyes began to turn black.

The Marionette got off of Foxy and the V2 animatronics let go. Foxy got up with a twisted smile, and the same black substance leaking out of his eyes and mouth.

"Now… Foxy… you see that child out there?"

The Marionette pointed out of a one way window into the main play area, where employee's working in that room could check that children weren't damaging property.

He pointed at a small child, a boy, with black hair and a gold party hat.

"His name is Fritz Smith… it's his birthday… why don't you go pay him a visit?" The Marionette said with a twisted laugh.

Foxy licked his lips, covering them in the black blood like substance.

"No Foxy! Please! This isn't you!" Goldie shouted.

Foxy looked at him, before looking back at the door, and began walking out, the walk suddenly turning into a sprint, Foxy bolted out of the door and into the main area.

The V2 animatronics and the Marionette all turned to Goldie and began walking towards him.

"Now… I have some un-finished business to deal with you pathetic waste of space."

Goldie backed away, he could hear the screams of parents and children, he could see Foxy out of the window… he had blood and chunks of flesh in his mouth…

The Marionette was the first to strike, he dived at Goldie screeching, causing him to close his eyes.

….

Goldie's eyes opened again and he lunged forward, only to find himself surrounded by Crystal and the others.

"Oh my god Goldie! You're awake!" Crystal said as she wrapped her arms around the traumatised bear.

"Please don't scare me like that again… you wouldn't wake up… I thought you were gone…"

Tears began forming around the vixen's eyes, and Goldie wiped them away.

"_I won't ever leave you Crystal… don't ever forget that…"_

***WOOOOP LONG CHAPTER! X3 hope you guys enjoyed! I really loved writing this one, do you guys think Goldie will tell Crystal what he saw in the dream? And also don't forget to PM me if you wanna talk! I'll see y'all next chapter x3***


	46. Chapter 46 - Nightmare's never End

***New chapter! Wooo! Also special shout out to Howler14 and FNAFismyjam, they both have excellent fan fics that don't get enough attention, give them a follow! Anyways, now to continue…***

Chapter 46 – Nightmare's never end

Crystal could feel Goldie's body shaking, his eyes aimed up at the ceiling, he couldn't get those words out of his head…

"_You're un-wanted, un-needed."_

And that face… that white, demonic face screeching as it lunged forward to end the life of Goldie…

"Goldie? Goldie!" Mike shouted shaking the bear's arm.

"…Huh… what?" Goldie said breaking free from his thoughts.

"We thought we lost you man… you wouldn't wake up… are you okay to let me check your circuitry? Crystal did an amazing job at fixing you up, but there might me a slight mistake or two."

Goldie sunk his head… knowing that he would have to be deactivated, and that his visions might start again…

"Go ahead, but be fast, please." He said sadly.

Mike seemed confused at what the bear said, but shrugged it off as he shut Goldie down. Crystal stood impatiently wanting Goldie to be reactivated, worrying that Goldie wouldn't turn back on.

_*In Goldie's mind*_

Goldie opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by darkness, with one light shining onto him from above. He felt strange… he knew what he was seeing wasn't reality, he could feel himself being a part of his dreams, or whatever the hell he was seeing.

Lots of clangs were heard as another light shot on opposite from the golden bear, revealing a fox animatronic. As the light dimmed the animatronic became clearer, it was Crystal, a very worn down version of her at least.

She had large holes and cuts all over her, her jaw was bent and she was missing an eye. She had tears streaming down her cheeks… despite Goldie knowing what he was seeing was fake, he couldn't ignore the vixen in need.

"Crystal… who did this to you?" Goldie said standing up.

Crystal opened her jaw to speak but all that came out was some radio interference, with some sort of codes been spoken every now and then…

Goldie's eyes widened. It wasn't Crystal trying to speak… it was something behind her…

Large tentacle like arms began wrapping themselves around the defenceless vixen's neck, as a white fox revealed itself.

"Sh-e's one-one of u-us." The voice spoke.

Goldie recognised the voice and the face, it was the white fox from his previous vision… what the hell did this all mean? Was this horrid place his past?

"Let go of her… if you hurt her I'll rip your apart." Goldie said in an angered tone.

The fox just laughed as the vixen's joints began cracking under the pressure of the metal tubes squeezing her.

"We kn-know how t-to get-get to you Gold-Goldie. We g-get the girl… y-you come and f-follow h-er-er."

The white fox moved back at a fast pace, fading into the darkness, Goldie ran following them, hearing the muffled cries of the struggling vixen.

The white fox slowly faded away, Goldie couldn't keep up.

"Let her go! LET HER GO DAMNIT!" He shouted.

Crystal pulled one of the metal pipes away from her mouth and managed to get a few last words out…

"Goldie! Please! Help me!" She said, her voice box crackling.

The lights suddenly disappeared. And Goldie was surrounded by darkness and silence. Goldie looked around, Crystal and the white fox were nowhere to be seen or heard.

Then something spoke…

A familiar voice…

The man in the purple coat.

"**Y̛͈͚̙̜̝o͓͎͖̗̼̦̜ú̳̱̻͔̜̝̫ ҉̣̳̝̳͚c̼͕̪͘à̙̙̰̣͔n̼͙̬̩̦̭'̴̟̻t͍̱.̲͍͠.̲̤̪͉͓͠.̯̘̗̰"**

A light shined above the purple man, revealing him to Goldie, his face was still engulfed in shadows, but his large trench coat and bloody knife were in full view.

Goldie expected himself to wake up any moment… but he didn't… he stayed, at his own will.

He charged at the killer and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air, making him drop the knife and try to pry the bear's grip off of his neck.

"No. I can… I love Crystal. I would do anything to protect her… and some coward that hides behind a costume isn't going to change that."

The purple man laughed… as Goldie could feel himself been brought back to reality… the vision slowly fading away.

…

Goldie lunged forward, screeching into the air, making the animatronics and Mike move back.

Foxy stood in front of Chica, as Freddy did the same with Bonnie. Crystal was the only one to remain close to the bear.

Goldie looked around, seeing the frightened vixen made his heart sink.

"Crystal I… just give me some time." He said as he barged past everyone and left through the door, into pirate's cove.

The animatronics looked at Crystal, hoping she would know what was wrong. She left to follow the golden bear without speaking a word.

…

Goldie sat down at the back of the cove, dipping his head down and drooping his ears.

"_You can't… you can't… you can't…"_

Those same words playing through his mind in a vicious cycle…

He was broken out of his thoughts to see the gentle vixen peering through the curtains. Her white eyes piercing into his soul…

"_I have to tell her…" _He thought as Crystal slowly made her way towards him.

"Goldie a-are you okay?" She said nervously.

The vixen sat down next to him, smiling as their eyes met.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine now you're here." Goldie said stuttering a little.

Crystal blushed, and both animatronics' were locked into each other's gaze…

Their faces got closer as they nudged forward…

"Goldie c-can I tell you something?" Crystal asked hiding her face by looking to the ground.

Goldie could feel his hands shaking.

"Y-yeah wh-what is it?" He asked nervously.

Crystal lifted her head revealing her eyes to the bear once more.

"I… I think I'm in l… I lov-"

Crystal's eyes widened as she was surprised with a passionate kiss from Goldie, he wrapped his arms around her body, and as Crystal joined in with the kiss she wrapped hers around his neck.

They parted for air and looked into each other's eyes, before Goldie smiled and spoke softly.

"_I love you too, Crystal."_

***(GoldieXCrystal Shippers: TOOK YOU FREAKING LONG ENOUGH GOLDIE!) xD Anyways I hope you enjoyed, Goldie and Crystal finally showed their love for each other :3 The next chapter will be centred around FoxyXChica, so people don't think I forgot about the original lovers c; Don't forget to PM me! And since college is starting up again chapters might be a little slower to arrive… so I apologise in advance, see y'all next chapter! :3***


	47. Chapter 47 - New and Old Love

***Sorry this is late guys! Again college, y u do dis ;-; anyways this chapter shall be focused around Foxy and Chica, since they are the main two love birds and they haven't been getting as much attention as I would like, Bonnie and Freddy will also be getting a chapter to themselves :3 now enjoy!**

**Also, shoutout to TheSheepthatMoos, His story is AMAZE! :3***

Chapter 47 – New and Old Love

Crystal snuggled her bright red face into Goldie's chest, trying to hide it from him. Goldie lifted her head up and kissed her again.

The new lovers stared into each other's eyes like their love could never melt away. ***Dat reference though. ;3* **Unknown to them however, Chica had seen the whole thing happen.

She turned back to see Foxy walking towards her.

"Is Crystal in there with Goldie?" He asked, with Chica quickly shushing him.

Chica looked inside, the two animatronics had not acknowledged them yet.

"What's wrong?" Foxy whispered.

Chica let out a quiet little giggle.

"They kissed!" She said excitedly, trying to keep her voice down.

Foxy's eyes widened as he smiled, he peaked his head through the curtains to see Crystal laying down with her head resting on Goldie's chest, asleep. Goldie had his arms wrapped around her has he slept with a smile on his face.

Foxy chuckled to himself.

"Looks like she found the 'friend' she's been wanting…" He said looking at Chica.

Chica just rolled her eyes and crosses her arms.

"She really is in love, I can tell. The way they both are, just like me and you when we first got together." Foxy said smiling.

Chica blushed, and it her face only brightened as Foxy leant in for a passionate kiss.

"Foxy stop…" She said giggling as she pulled away from the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, I've been wanting to spend some time with you for a while, how about we go backstage?" He said wrapping his arms around Chica's waist.

Chica giggled before giving him a peck on the cheek, and nodded.

Foxy lifted Chica into his arms, startling her at first, and carried her over to the backstage area, where Bonnie and Freddy would relax when the pirate performance was on going during the day.

Foxy laid down using an old and worn bean bag as a pillow, while Chica laid on top of him resting her head on his chest.

***Also just as a note, I probably will never make a lemon for this fic as I just don't feel it would fit in, so yeah :3***

Both animatronics laid there like they had fallen in love all over again, they stared into each other's eyes, kissed and stayed in each other's arms almost all the time. Every now and then Chica wanted to go check on Crystal to make sure she was okay, but she didn't want to interrupt her and Goldie.

"Hey Chica?" Foxy asked lifting his eye patch.

Chica looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Foxy?" She said wrapping her arms back around his neck.

"Well I was thinking…"

Chica raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…"

Foxy was becoming nervous, he scratched the back of his head with his hook, Chica giggled at the blushing fox.

"What is it?! I thought you were supposed to be a fearless pirate?" She said jokingly.

Foxy sighed and chuckled, before speaking.

"Well I was just wondering… what would you think if I were to say that I uh… wanted another child?"

***Last note I promise . yes Bonnie and Freddy will have their child too, although that will probably be in the sequel, I'm not 100% sure yet :3***

_*Mike's Office*_

Mr. Fazbear was at his home now, after a long two days of work. Mike, Bonnie and Freddy sat and spoke in the office, like they used to.

"So, do you guys think that Goldie is okay? Neither of them came back out of pirate's cove." Mike said flicking through to the cove entrance on his tablet.

Bonnie and Freddy shrugged in unison.

"I have no idea, but whatever was wrong with Goldie it can't be that bad, otherwise Crystal would have probably called for us by now." Freddy said.

Mike stared at the curtains, waiting to see if one of them would come outside, but the curtains stayed perfectly still.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Fred."

Freddy looked back at Mike, enraged.

"Don't. Call me Fred." He said in an angered tone.

Mike's eyes widened and he held his arms up to show that he meant no harm.

"Sorry Freddy, I didn't know that…"

Freddy seemed surprised at himself, why would he react like that to Mike?

"Oh… I'm uh… sorry Mike… I have no idea what just came over me…" He said, feeling disappointed in himself.

Mike lowered his arms, and sighed in relief, he wasn't a coward. But a pure metal machine wouldn't take long to overpower him.

"If you don't mind me asking… why don't you like being called Fred? I'm pretty sure I've called you it once or twice before…" Mike asked hoping he wouldn't get angry again.

Freddy scratched his head and sighed.

"I have no idea… I just feel… hatred for that name."

Mike looked at him confused, before Bonnie spoke.

"Yeah… I said to Chica when she first arrived that she could call me Bon if she liked, but now, I feel like that name is awful, and I hate it. It's… strange." She said leaning on Freddy's arm.

Mike scratched his chin before pulling up the search engine on his tablet. He looked through the articles of the old pizzeria again to check if he missed some things.

"Ah! I think I know why." He said turning the tablet

Both animatronics scanned the article, it showed an image of the V2 animatronics performing, with their names underneath. Fred, Bon-Bon, Chika and Foxie.

Freddy's eyes turned black at the sight of his newer self. He grabbed the tablet and raised it into the air.

"Hey! What the hell are yo-"

_SNAP!_

Freddy broke the tablet over his knee.

"Let's see who's a walking piece of scrap! They'll n-n-never replace-replace-replace m-me… imp-iM**PostERR**…."

Freddy short-circuited and fell on the ground.

"Freddy!" Bonnie shouted as she knelt next to him, and with the aid of Mike lifted his heavy body up right.

…

"A-another child?" Chica asked, her face bright red.

Foxy nodded.

"Yeah… I was thinking… a little boy, what do you t-think?" He asked.

Chica smiled, but hid it by ducking her head, as she was about to reply both animatronics were startled by the booming voice of Freddy.

"_Let's see who's a walking piece of scrap! They'll n-n-never replace-replace-replace m-me… imp-iM__**PostERR**__…." _

"What was that?" Chica asked looking at the door to the main stage.

"I have no idea, but it sounded like Freddy."

Foxy got up and helped Chica onto her feet.

"Come on, we better go and see what's wrong."

…

Crystal woke up and yawned, she looked at Goldie, who was still sleeping.

"_He's cute when he's sleeping." _She thought to herself.

Crystal stretched her arms, she had a great sleep. Although, she had a strange feeling.

She looked around the room, that feeling only getting worse.

"Hello?" She called out.

No response.

Crystal was confused… it felt like someone was… watching her.

Then she saw it. Two white dots staring at her from the darkness.

"W-who are you?" She asked, trying to wake Goldie up by shaking him.

At first, there was no response. But Crystal could feel the fur stand up on the back of her neck as the figure laughed, it sounded like a child…

It then began to speak… again with the same young voice.

"_**Hello."**_

***FINALLY NEW CHAPTER! :3 sorry it took so long, college, pls ;-; Don't forget to PM me if you wanna talk :3 and again, see y'all in the next chapter :3***


	48. Chapter 48 - I'm Back (Final Chapter)

***Woop new chapter! Again sorry for the wait guys, unless I haven't got any work to do these chapters will probably come out every 2-3 days :l but oh well, and thanks for 200 favs! You guys are what keeps me coming back to write more :3 now enough chat, read the chapter good sir!***

Chapter 48 – I'm Back.

Crystal drooped, she could feel fear engulfing her body as she tried to shake Goldie awake.

"_Goldie… why aren't you moving… please get up…"_

The figure stepped out into the light, revealing itself to the scared vixen.

It was a short and human-like animatronic, he had a blue and red t-shirt and hat, while holding a balloon in his right hand and a sign in the left. Normally this would be kid friendly at its finest but… not with the current condition of the animatronic. His eyes were black with two white dots in the centre, although the animatronic looked more depressed than dangerous. There was also several dints in him, he was a worn and dusty animatronic.

"W-what do you want? Who are you?" Crystal said starting to give up on her attempts to wake Goldie.

The animatronic tilted his head and giggled, but not in a sadistic way.

"I'm a forgotten one… just like the pup-**TheParasite-**puppet I was left to rot…" The animatronic said in a slower and sadder tone.

Crystal raised her ears, the mention of the puppet made her weary of who this thing was loyal to… The Marionette, perhaps they knew each other after he went insane.

The animatronic stepped closer to the couple, before Crystal stood in front of Goldie in defence, holding her hook out to the damaged child.

"Stay away, you knew the puppet…" She said snarling.

The small animatronic stepped back and held his arms up as a friendly gesture, with a worried look on his face.

"No no… I assure you I mean no har-**Consumealllife**-h-arm. I am only here to ask a favour of you."

The animatronic seemed well mannered for a child…

"What's that?" Crystal asked, not letting her guard down.

The animatronic spun his sign around to reveal another message, it was scratched on and it seemed to be dripping with something dark, it seemed a little too dark to be human blood.

"_The Saviours"_

Crystal looked at the sign confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" She said pushing her hook further towards the small animatronic.

"I want to se-**Kill-**see the ones that killed the one controlling us… they freed us, I want to thank them…"

Crystal's eyes widened.

"_Is he talking about the Marionette?" _She thought.

"…That would be my dad… Foxy…"

The animatronics' eyes widened at the word 'dad'.

"The fox has a daughter?"

Crystal nodded.

"And I guess I helped too… we both stopped the Marionette together… if that's who you're talking about." She said lowering her guard to the defenceless animatronic.

"It is, and it is good to meet you… you saved me and my friends…"

The animatronic hugged Crystal, although he ended up only hugging her waist due to his height.

Crystal still couldn't grasp how this animatronic was here… where did it come from? Who exactly was it?

"…say… what's your name?"

The animatronic stepped back and smiled, its eyes seemed to be normal again. White with light blue centres.

"Balloon boy, I used to give out free balloons to the kids in the games room, I don't think you have that here though."

Crystal turned her head at the sound of banging and shouting coming from outside the cove, it sounded like it was coming from Mike's office.

Goldie screeched startling both animatronics, before looking around dazed.

"Damnit… don't let me sleep… every time I close my eyes… all I see is painful memories…"

Crystal ran over and helped him up to his feet, before Goldie turned to see the mysterious animatronic.

"What the? Wait… Balloon boy?"

The name seemed to confuse Goldie, he had no idea how he knew his name.

"G-Goldie? I thought you were gone…"

"_Freddy?! The hell are ye doing!" _

Foxy's voice echoed throughout the building, something was going on in the office.

"C'mon Goldie, sounds like something's happening over there, my dad might be in trouble."

Crystal and Goldie began running out of the curtains as they were called back by Balloon boy.

"…Can I come with you? I want to say thanks to Foxy."

Crystal sighed.

"Sure… just hurry up!" She said running down the hall with Goldie right beside her.

_*Mike's Office*_

The three animatronics got to the door to see Foxy pinning Freddy down to the ground, who seemed to be acting incredibly violent to the group, especially since Mike had claw marks all over him.

"What the hell happened in here?" Goldie asked In surprise at what he was seeing.

Mike looked up at the animatronics.

"I have no idea… he just started shouting and then he shut down… when he reactivated he attacked me!"

Mike looked at the small animatronic, he realised who it was straight away.

"Balloon boy?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Freddy's struggling stopped at the name of the small animatronic, his eyes slowly returning to normal. He turned his head to see the small animatronic..

"Balloon boy? Oh my god it is you!" He said smiling.

"Freddy what just happened?" Balloon boy asked.

"I have no idea… I just felt like something ticked inside me when Fred was mentioned… I felt like something was crawling under my fur and I had no control of my body…"

Bonnie wrapped her arms around the shocked bear.

Balloon boy's eyes widened as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh no… no this can't be happening…"

All the animatronics looked at him confused.

"Tell me, Foxy, where did you fight the puppet?"

Foxy tilted his head, wondering how he knew about the fight.

"Generator room… why…" He asked becoming a little suspicious.

The small animatronic quickly dashed down the hall next to Pirate's cove, where the others followed him slowly.

He got to the metal doors to the generator room and pushed them open, revealing the dark room once more. Foxy and Crystal gasped as the body of the puppet was no longer there, only his black as the night blood remained.

"No… no! Where is it? And where are my friends!" Balloon boy shouted.

The other animatronics started to panic, as arms from the darkness started to grab them and pull them into the darkness.

Chica, Freddy, Goldie and Foxy were pinned against the walls by something.

Crystal stepped back, trying to figure out what the hell was doing this.

Then she heard it…

That same voice…

The Marionette.

He stepped out of the darkness, his mask still broken but a new endo head could be seen underneath, and his body was repaired with scrap metal.

The lights shined on and the creatures holding the animatronics to the walls were revealed, the highly damaged and rusty V2 animatronics, all with black eyes.

"Y҉̜o̴͉̩̱̪̻u͎̞̗͍͇̯ ̷̘̤͇̬̞̲m̴̮̦͇̭̤͕̩a̱͖͍͚̹̫̪de̫̜̱̜ ̧͖̦̟ͅa̶͙͙̪͙ ̨m̺͉i̭̲̭̮̣̫s̭t҉̣̥̹̠ḁ̙͇͕͚̦k̤͔̼͕͈e̤͘ c̟̲̠̜h͍̱̕i̭͖̱̥̖̪l̜̹̗d͎̦̘͠.̴̠̺͓̫̼̖.̫͕͘.̨̖̱"

The Marionette began to take steps closer to the scared vixen.

"Y̤͎̺̱o͖̝͕͖͈͉̭ù̘͈̘ ̵̝͙f̳̟͖͚ͅo̞̲̤͞r͙̦͚̙g͚͖̤̪o̢̹͉̬͉̞̜̦t̴͈̦̲̖̭͖ ̫ͅo̰̹̤̬̜n̜̦̻͔͇ę̜ ̴͖̥̼̳̮ͅi͚̣͇͍̘̹̝̕m͙̲͓̤po̸͇̙̩̻̹̞ŕ̤͚̘͙͕t̡̠̗̜͉̮a̖̙̣͔̻̘̻n̗̫̫̼͟t̥ ̥t҉̫̻h̭̲̮̫̱̱͉i̘̟̻n̺̟̲̙g̴̤ ̩̯̜͍w̶̥̙̘̖̜ͅhe͖̤͇͈̯ṉ̀ ̺̘it̤ ̶̣̲̭̗̟c͔o͔m̷̘e̠̖̝̮͡s̪ ̯̘͙̯̦͍t͓͍̫͕o҉͈͉̮̘̞͕ ̜̬̟́t͖̙̦̖ḫ̴̘̪̩͔̼e̢͈ ̴p͉ṷ̱͈͓̟p̥͞p҉̰̣̘e͇͠t̶̲͉̺͇̫ ͓m̬͇͖̙̩̱ạ̦͕̗͠s̬̝̪̰t̤̘͔̗͞ẹ̻̜͠ͅr͉̟.͡.̷̼͓͖.̡"

He grabbed Crystal by the neck and lifted her up in the air, she tried to pry her way out of his grip but he was too strong.

Crystal looked around at what she thought was the end, he friends, her family, her love were about to get their lives taken away from them, then the Marionette spoke once more…

"**Y̱͙̲͟o͈u͉͕̲ ͚c̬̙̼̱a̲͇̣̮̼͓n̮̭̫t̫̜̼ ̯͔̺k̵̝͖͇̪̜i͖͙͡l̡͈͎l̛.̗̗̠̠.̩.͓̘̗̪̦̳ͅ ̣̱͉W̟̗̼̪̣̖̣h͈̭ͅa̫̜͚̱̬t͕̰͠'͕̹̻s҉̫̯̻ ̗͖̲̖͓͍a̧̹̻l̨͙̖̞̩̦ṟ̠̲̥̺ͅe̴̙̜͙͕̫͎a̮͕̕d͚͉̖̝̤y̞̻̠̩̪͜ͅ ̛͍͓̭̲d̝̯̱̺͍ea͉̩͍͞d̰͔͎̥̖̮͡.̗̦͓"**

"_To be continued…"_

***The end. Of this story at least c; that's right! 48 chapters and you guys loved it! Thank you all so much for sticking with this, and the sequel will probably be started in a week or so, and until then, I say my goodbyes. (Also I know the ending was rather sudden, but that's how I wanted it, but dw things shall go swell in the sequel ;D )***


End file.
